Fall From Grace
by Emporess
Summary: All the Senshi, humor, drama, ecchi, ect.
1. Prologue

This fanfic is rated R, for a few charged scenes.   
It takes place after the Nephrenia arc in Sailor Stars. If you've   
seen the rest of Sailor Stars, try to forget it when reading, I   
don't use it.  
  
Sailor Moon ain't mine.  
  
===================================================================  
Fall From Grace  
By: Emporess   
===================================================================  
  
  
  
In the real world,  
As In dreams-  
The world is never,  
As it seems.  
-Dean Koontz  
The Book of Counted Sorrows  
  
Prologue  
  
He was running. His legs ached in protest. Explosions echoed  
behind him. All around him he heard voices, blurring together,   
urging him on. Companions, helping each other to their destination.   
His feet pounded against the rough dirt. He wiped his brow on his   
sleeve, mingling the sweat and grime together. No time to rest now.  
The enemy was close, he could feel it.   
To his right someone was shouting at him. He turned, making   
out a shadowed form. It was pointing frantically at a sphere of   
silver light. The figure's words were lost to him. He felt an arm   
tug at his sleeve. High polished fingernails. Feminine hand.   
Shadowed face. Drawing him closer to that light. He tried to   
shake her off.  
Another hand, male. Muscles tensed in an arm under a blue  
sleeve. A harsh voice, baritone, intense, arguing. Pulling him   
closer to the light- No! And he finally jerked away, turning from   
the two indistinct figures. He spoke to them, and they seemed   
resigned to whatever decision he made.   
Then they turned to each other, the two cloaked in darkness,  
no recognizable features. They clasped hands, and he catched  
the passionate words they uttered.  
"For Honor," the whisper of the woman came, so familiar to   
him. Sounds like-  
"For Duty," echoed the male in a hushed tone.  
And then they were even closer then before, nose to nose.   
"For Love," they both said, almost in reverence. And they were   
kissing, and he felt such a supreme sense of loss, of finality.   
He would not be kissing his love goodbye. He would not say the   
words he should have said a thousand times, and still it would   
never have been enough. His loss, all their losses bore down on   
him, too much to bare-  
Explosions rocked the ground. He nearly fell. No time now  
for regrets. He turned from the couple, saw the approaching army  
marching over the scorched ground. Their eyes were crazed, their   
faces set in demonic grins, lost in the blood lust of battle. A man  
fell before them, "My prince..." The whisper as he turned his eyes  
towards him for a last look. No, it couldn't be- Jedite? He raised   
his sword high, enraged. Avenge you all, I will. I will-  
And he was tackled from behind, sword clattering to the ground.   
No! The woman, her grip deadly, too strong. He was pushed into the   
light by her mate. The features were still dark, but he could see   
the man's green eyes. Fevered, intense. The woman, blocked the air  
from his lungs. Things get darker. But those eyes were still fixed   
on him. "Forgive me, my Lord." Behind him he was dimly aware of the   
combat, the man using his own body to allow them to escape. The man   
kissed his forehead, the feather light pressure, soft. Then there   
was the light, so bright, and they were taken away.  
But not before he saw the man fall... And the woman's   
cries were mixing with his own-  
Mamoru sat up in bed, gasping. He was trembling, his pulse   
wild. His eyes darted right and left, searching for the army he'd  
left behind in his dream. His mind raced, still half-convinced   
that the danger had followed him.  
Usagi stirred wordlessly against him, causing him to jump   
right off the bed. He picked himself off the floor from where he'd  
landed. He turned his eyes to the sleeping form of his beloved.   
'I obviously wasn't crying out in my sleep', he thought wryly.  
Usagi snored peacefully against her pillow, one naked leg visible  
through the tangle of covers she'd wrapped her lower body into. Her   
torso was bare, breasts rising and falling with her breathing.   
Even the sight of her beautiful face wasn't enough to quiet his   
heart.   
The room felt oppressive, undeniably muggy and hot. The walls   
seemed to be closing in around him, casting ominous shadows on his  
otherwise comforting room. He retrieved his pants from the side of   
the bed, slipping them on. He gave Usagi one last admiring glance  
before leaving the bedroom.  
He stepped out onto the balcony of his apartment for some air.   
Mamoru's eyes scanned the city skyline of Tokyo absently. Having  
had more then his fair share of nightmares, he was used to the quiet  
of the night, had learned to love it in fact. The cities inhabitants,  
cloaked in darkness.  
The breeze ruffled Mamoru's thick locks. This wasn't the   
first time he'd had this dream. More and more he woke up, struck  
to the core with fear. Unlike many of his nightmares, this one  
didn't have the feeling of pretense, no visions of the future.   
The terror of the dreams however spoke volumes. He couldn't dismiss  
them. The worst part was the clarity, improving steadily over time.  
With two hands fastened to the railing, he leaned over the  
side, contemplating. Morning would come, and with it more   
mysteries...  
  
=================================================================  
  
Questions? Comments? Arrows?  
Angst88@aol.com  
http://www.geocities.com/emporess888/  
  
-Age and treachery will always overcome youth and skill.  
===============================================================  



	2. End of Tranquillity

Thank you for choosing to go ahead to Chapter: 1. I hope  
I don't disappoint you.  
Sailor Moon ain't mine.  
==============================================================  
Fall From Grace  
By: Emporess  
==============================================================  
  
  
It has to start somewhere;  
It has to start sometime;  
What better place than here?  
What better time than now?  
-Rage Against The Machine  
  
  
Chapter 1:  
End of Tranquillity  
  
"Almost done Mako-chan?" The raven tressed girl asked. In   
her hands she carried 2 boxes closed with masking tape. She wore a   
hip-hugging red mini-skirt and a white fitted blouse. She had her  
trademark heels on her feet.   
"This is the last one!" Her friend replied, picking up a   
rather large box effortlessly. Forest green orbs peaked out over   
the top of the container. Makoto headed towards the door, not   
even pausing to give her apartment one last look.   
They burst forth from the building, laying their bundles  
in the back of Makoto's truck. She had a 1000-watt smile on her  
face. She drew the keys out of the pocket of her brown suede   
jacket. She wore skintight blue-jeans and a green silk shirt.  
She twirled the keys around her finger once and winked at her  
companion before opening the doors. "Thanks so much for helping  
me move my stuff Rei-chan."  
Rei let herself in and sat down. "No problem Mako-chan. Its   
just to bad the others couldn't help out." Makoto was turning the   
key in the ignition. The truck grumbled to life. The radio belted  
out the latest hit, which the driver sang along to off-key.  
Rei gripped the handrests, so tight her knuckles were turning  
white. The truck flew down the road, cutting off drivers. Whenever  
a car got in the way Makoto jammed the horn down, waving her fist  
threateningly. Rei gave a silent prayer that she would arrive in  
one piece.  
Makoto was blissfully unaware of the girl's discomfort.   
She was so absorbed in her "concert" she passed the apartment   
complex. Cursing she bypassed 3 lanes, executed a daring U-turn,  
finally coming to a stop in her reserved parking place. She smiled  
sweetly at Rei. "Here we are."  
Rei peaked up from where she had taken refuge on the floor.  
Her hair was sticking straight up and her eyes were wide in   
disbelief. "Am I alive?"  
Makoto looked at her quizzically. "Nani?"  
But Rei was not there to hear it. She was outside the car,   
kissing the ground. A girl with long blonde hair tied up with a   
red ribbon and a white cat perched on her shoulder walked up to  
Makoto. "Whats with Rei-chan?"  
Makoto shrugged. At this point Rei stood, throwing her  
arms around the blonde so hard that the cat was knocked to the  
ground. "I'm alive Minako-chan! Alive!" She babbled on   
incoherently for a few minutes as Minako made gasping expressions   
and pointed to her throat.   
The cat with the crescent moon on his forehead jumped onto  
Rei's head and swiped at her with his paws making frantic meows.  
Makoto than grabbed Rei's arms pulling her off Minako, who   
collapsed to the ground and took many deep breaths. "Air!   
Wonderful air!"  
"Calm down!" Makoto cried, pointing at Rei. "You nearly   
killed Minako-chan!" Rei then regained a little control, smoothing   
out her hair with trembling fingers and glaring at the other girl   
hauntingly. "You almost killed ME with your so-called driving!"  
At the point it turned into an all out tongue-war. As the two  
bickered and Minako heaved in the blessed air on the ground a blue  
haired girl walked out of the apartment complex and took in the   
scene. "Minna? Whats going on?" They all froze in mid-screeching,   
and sweatdropped. How would they explain this one?  
  
A few blocks away, two figures were staring intently at their   
wrists. Around each was a blue leather band, symbols weaved into   
intricate designs. Attached to the top was a screen the size of a   
watch face. It emitted a tiny beep which was steadily getting louder   
as they moved forward.  
"Its very close now," one said, glancing at her companion.  
He nodded, staring anxiously at the screen. They both had   
brown hair, the man's resembling a shag, the woman's to   
her chin. Their features were very hawkish, lots of sharp edges.  
They were dressed to the nines in Gucci gear. Italian shoes that  
must of cost over a 1000$. "Do you think its the prophecy?" He   
asked.  
The woman was startled that he would break the oath of   
silence. "We shouldn't-" She began.  
"Don't lecture me on the laws." He sounded almost bitter.   
"Always its the same warnings, the same predictions. And for what?  
Never a sign, never an inkling of what were looking for."  
"Patience is a virtue," She stated, in the same tone their  
Elders used. His disgusted snort was the only reply. Suddenly the  
electronic beep became more rapid.  
"We'll soon see," He said softly, and they sped up their pace.  
  
Mamoru parked his red sports car in the empty space next  
to Makoto's truck. He smiled at the woman seated to his left. "We're  
the last to arrive, as usual." He removed the key from the ignition.  
The blonde didn't notice his amusement. She was to busy looking  
through her purse, which seemed to be bursting to the seams with   
miscellaneous junk. "Oh Mamo-chan, they've probably been to busy   
helping Mako-chan with her stuff to notice if were just a itsy-bit   
late."  
Mamoru shot her a glance. "2 hours late?"  
She looked up, blowing her bangs out of her eyes. She  
waved the object from the bowels of her purse. "Ah-hah! Found it!"  
The key glittered from the glow of the street lamps. "I knew I  
brought it with me!" Steadfastly ignoring his comment,   
she grinned confidently. "Now we don't have to worry about the   
gate!" Before he could reply, she was out the door, running to the   
back of the complex.  
Watching her retreating figure, he couldn't help but look  
back on the last few years. After Nephrenia's defeat, their lives   
had taken on a more normal routine. Or as normal as life could get  
with Usagi around.  
He glanced at the gate as she fiddled with the lock. "Usako,  
are you sure its not the other entrance?" The gate looked pretty  
old. It was rusted up the sides, and the lock protested as she turned  
the key. "I saw a door near the front that looked alot newer.."  
The gate seemed to groan as she pushed it open. "No, this is  
the one Ami-chan told me to use. The management's very pushy about  
not having 'large gatherings'. This way we can sneak past them."  
She threaded her arm through his and dragged him along. "Lets hurry,   
I can't wait to see what Mako-chan has cooked!"  
"We stopped to eat before we came!" He looked at her   
bewildered.  
"Thats why I didn't eat very much!" She stated   
matter-of-factly.  
He decided against saying anything else. They were walking  
through some narrow alleyways, tucked between buildings. The   
apartment complex was very new, but it was built on the foundation   
of older buildings. Obviously they hadn't spent on the parts of the   
building no one would see.  
The complex looked really ritzy from the front. Ami and   
Minako's parents had really shelled out for the girl's to afford it.   
Makoto couldn't have picked up the tab. It still shocked him to   
think of the girl's as moving out on their own. They had grown up   
so fast! He thought of the bunny on his arm. Well some of them had   
anyway.  
Though, in her defense, she too had matured. The relative  
peace after defeating the Dead Moon Queen had done her alot of good.   
Despite her friend's misgivings, Usagi had taken well to high school.  
She settled down in her studies. She wasn't Ami, but she graduated   
adequately enough. Mamoru liked to think he'd helped influence her.   
Truth be told however he could remember lots of their study   
sessions breaking up into more 'interesting' activities. He   
chuckled out loud.  
She looked up at him questioningly. "Whats so funny Mamo-chan?"  
His eyes were sparkling with humor. She was disoriented staring at   
him for a second, a feeling of deja-vu stealing over her. She didn't   
know where she'd seen him like that before. More and more Usagi was   
hit with that same feeling of memory. She mentioned it to Mamoru once   
and he had mused it was because they were both looking so similar to   
the last days of the Moon Kingdom.   
It scared her to think of it. Endymion and Serenity. Much of  
their past lives were still a mystery to them. Anytime she noticed   
the more mature face gazing back in the mirror she began to shiver.  
She was afraid she'd lose herself to Serenity, the Princess who would  
later become Queen. The complications of being Sailor Moon had taught  
her alot about power and responsibility, but it'd made her  
treasure being just plain old Usagi Tskuino even more. Once the time  
came for her to ascend to Queen there'd be no more alter-ego to fall  
back on.  
Mamoru was startled by the seriousness in her face. He   
hoped she didn't think he was laughing at her. "Nothing Usako.   
Don't look so alarmed." They slowed to where they weren't really   
walking at all anymore. They were examining each other in the glow   
of the moon. Their features were burned into each other's memories,   
shining brighter then any artificial light. He lowered his lips to   
her forehead and placed a kiss above her brow. "C'mon, lets not keep   
them waiting."  
Usagi nodded, plastering a false smile on her lips as they   
moved ahead. For some reason, the thought of food didn't immediately   
erase the feeling of dread that had gripped her.   
  
A figure watched the couple from a distance far away, as it  
had many times before. It crouched in a crevice of the building,  
an indistinct shadow among many. The couple would soon turn a   
corner, out of the person's sight. It would leave them be after that.   
Spending to much time near them was dangerous. In fact it shouldn't   
have been there in the first place. But the person couldn't stand not   
knowing how they were fairing. If they were content, and at peace.  
The figure smiled as the man gently kissed the woman.  
"Happy..." It whispered faintly.  
Time to go.  
  
Ami and Minako walked into the living room. Minako flopped   
down on an old recliner Makoto had retrieved from her former   
apartment and heaved a sigh. "Thank Kami-sama thats over with. I   
don't think I could lift another thing if my life depended on it."  
Ami nodded as she stretched her toes on the couch. "I don't   
know how I'm going to make it to class tomorrow. My feet are  
screaming."  
Minako looked over at her in surprise. "I didn't know you were  
starting your program this early. Break just started!"  
Ami smiled, getting that gleam in her eyes which meant she  
was feeling challenged. "Yes, my accelerated study course starts way  
before the fall quarter." Ami had graduated a year ahead of her   
class, beginning her freshman year of college while the other girls   
had still been working on their diplomas. She'd had the choice of   
several prestigious institutions, including many that were out of the   
country. Ami had surprised everyone by picking KO University, the   
same school Mamoru attended, even after her mother had announced she'd   
taken a position in Germany. The split with her mom had been difficult,  
but Ami couldn't bare the thought of leaving her friends behind. "I   
hope I'm up for it."  
Makoto peaked her head in from the kitchen and grinned at her.  
"Not to worry Ami-chan! I'm sure you'll knock all those other   
geniuses into the dirt! I have made the perfect brain-food to get   
you in gear!"  
Minako sniffed the aroma from the kitchen, making her mouth   
water. "Mmmm Mako-chan I don't know what we'd do without you. That   
smells heavenly. Unpacking stuff sure builds up an appetite!" She   
seated herself at the table, watching Makoto stir a pot. "Living   
with you is so much better then the normal TV dinners I used to   
nuke."  
Ami walked in the kitchen, then paused in the doorway.   
"Shouldn't we wait for Usagi-chan and Mamoru-san to get here?"  
Makoto rolled her eyes. "I would, but I don't think my food  
will be fresh till the next millennia. You know how those two are."   
They all looked at each other and shook their heads, wistful smiles   
on their faces.   
Ami remained in the entry. "What about Rei-chan? I thought  
she was in here with you?"  
Makoto shook her head, puzzled. "No, she left the kitchen a   
half-hour ago. I thought she went back there to help you guys."  
Minako sighed. "I don't know whats with her. She seems  
so distant lately. Its like pulling teeth to get her to come hang   
out with us."  
Makoto stuck a wooden spoon in one of the pots, then blew  
air on to it, cooling the contents before tasting it. She wrinkled   
her nose, then smiled. "I know what you mean. She kept spacing out   
while we packed my gear. She seems very depressed. Every time I tried   
to get her to open up, she insisted she was fine."  
"I'll find her," Ami called, turning around and walking towards  
the balcony doors. They were open. "Rei-chan? Dinners ready, are you   
here?"  
Rei's back was to the door. She was leaning against the   
railing, looking out at the night sky. She didn't acknowledge Ami's   
presence, she was so lost in her own thoughts. Helping Makoto move   
into this place and listening to the girls chatter had not helped   
her mood over the past few days.  
Minako had been all excited about her summer theater group.  
Her dreams of becoming an idol had matured a little bit. She still   
wanted to be famous, but now as an actress. She was hoping to learn   
some serious acting skills, maybe appear on a soap opera sometime   
soon. In the fall she would join Ami at KO University, majoring in   
Drama.  
Makoto was taking culinary classes at a local school and  
had a part-time job with a garden shop in the city. In between she  
finally found a dojo she enjoyed training at, getting in a killer  
workout even though the Senshi were technically on hiatus. She,   
Minako, and Ami seemed to be happy living in this cozy apartment   
and moving on with their dreams.  
Mamoru was entering his last year of study at KO before he   
began his pre-med training. The edges in the man had softened with   
the many happy years spent by his "Usako's" side. Usagi for her   
part seemed content with him and living with her parents. Her   
father's reluctant acceptance of Mamoru the 'cradle-robber' had   
been quite a feat. She wasn't ready to tell her Dad she was   
considering moving in with him. Usagi had been accepted at the   
respected KO Art Academy to everyone's surprise. Perhaps there   
was something good to be said about obsessive magna reading   
after all.  
Which of course left Rei all by herself. Her dreams to be a   
business woman and the best shrine priestess were still around, but   
they seemed to hover somewhere beyond her reach. She'd graduated   
well, and been accepted to some of the top schools in the country.   
With her father's influence it hadn't been hard at all. However   
she'd chosen KO even though the business program was not one of the   
school's fine points. It hadn't seemed to matter. Her friends were   
there, so she felt she should be as well.  
More specifically the two people she cared about the most  
were there. She let out a long suffering sigh. Would it ever get any   
easier?  
  
Quietly a woman sat, separated from her surroundings. It was  
difficult to imagine anyone being able to ignore the eccentric area  
she was placed in. A circle of salt outlined the parameters of her   
space. Candles were placed all around her, though 4 long distinct   
ones were at the compass points. Electricity seemed to crackle in   
the air as she concentrated, unmoving, on the open gateway.  
Her long red hair was plated into tiny braids which flowed   
down her back almost to her feet. She was clothed in a blue shift,   
which made her a bit uncomfortable. She preferred to be skyclad,   
despite its vulnerability.   
She reached out, feeling for them. Oh! There! She was   
surprised they were so close this time. Much closer than their   
lucky guesses had ever been before. This disturbed her deeply. Again   
she reached across the void, trying to touch the other's damaged   
consciousness, to warn it had spent far too long spying on the couple.  
A gasp escaped her even in the trance. The consciousness was  
responding- and aware. It was coherent, speaking in a crystal clear   
tone. "*so happy*...*so warm*"  
She tried to get ahold of herself. It was communicating? She'd   
thought it impossible. She had to warn it at this crucial stage.   
"Their close...too close...Danger.."  
A surge of energy rushed at her. Her link was collapsing under  
the strain. They were going to be caught. The energy was bruising,  
familiar, yet almost reassuring. Like the moon power. Before the  
link broke she felt the kindness "*So warm...*" and then it was   
gone.  
  
The woman and the man felt the alarms at their wrists go from   
beeps to frantic whining as they turned the corner. They raced   
ahead. "This is it-" He began, before he knocked into something,   
and fell to the ground.  
They had been so intent on following the tracker they hadn't  
watched where they were going. He looked up from his position on the   
ground, to a woman with 2 blonde meatballs pinned to the sides of her  
head apologizing profusely and helping his companion up. "Gomen   
nasai! I'm so clumsy!" More chattering going on.  
The black haired male at her side offered him a hand. "Sorry!  
We were in a hurry. I hope we didn't ruin your watches." The watches  
were shrilling insanely now, sounding like broken buzzers. The man   
smiled through his brown locks, glancing at his companion who nodded   
her head. They had to be the ones. He grasped the stranger's hand,   
as his eyes took on a reddish glow. Mamoru wasn't quick enough to   
pull away. The grip was very rough, then painful. Usagi let out a   
little squeal as the woman did the same to her.  
"Thats all right," they spoke in unison, their voices almost  
a slither like a snake's. "You may be just what we need."  
  
Rei jumped as Ami's hand tenitivly touched her shoulder. "Oh!   
Ami-chan you scared me!"  
Ami smiled reassuringly at her. "Gomen. I just wanted to let   
you know Mako-chan has dinner ready. You didn't hear me the first   
few times, and I was worried."  
Rei grinned back. "Arigato. I can't wait to see what she   
cooked this time-" Suddenly Rei stopped and doubled over, her whole   
body nearly retching.  
Ami looked at her fearfully. "Rei-chan??"  
Rei glanced up, her eyes haunted and distant. "I sense evil   
nearby.." Her face seemed almost pained for a moment as she   
steadied herself on Ami. She looked over the railing, feeling out   
with her psychic senses into the distance. "The old gate...Usagi..."  
Ami let out the breath she'd been holding in. "Oh no!   
Mako-chan! Mina-chan!" They came rushing on to the balcony. Their   
eyes took in Rei questioningly until she pulled out the pen they   
hadn't used in battle for years. No more explanation was need as   
they reached for their own.  
"MARS CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"  
"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"  
"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"  
"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"  
The shimmering lights of transformation began, leaving the  
senshi where the girls had stood. They leaped off the balcony to  
the ground, running towards their Princess.  
"Usagi..." Mars thought desperately.  
  
The man's brown hair had darkened almost to black, his skin   
taking on a sickly yellowish hue, as did his female companion. They   
held Mamoru and Usagi off the ground, flooding them with dark energy.  
The couple screamed out their anguish, until they were   
unceremoniously dropped to the ground, stunned.  
The man took a pink crystal out of his pocket, running it  
over the two of them and watching the rapid play of lights   
reflected off it. The woman glanced at the two for any signs of   
resistance. "Well?" She asked him.  
"Patience is a virtue.." He sneered at her in the same way she  
lectured before as he contemplated the data. She didn't reply but she  
shot him a deadly glance. "This is odd..." He murmured.  
Mamoru twitched and moaned, reaching one hand out to the   
blonde. "Usako..." He whispered.  
The woman raised her hand and Mamoru was shocked again, after a  
groan he went limp. He couldn't even blink. 'This would be so   
much easier as Tuxedo Kamen,' he thought, befuddled.  
"It makes no sense," The man suddenly concluded.  
"Eh?" His companion asked. Her psychic senses were going nuts.  
She wanted to get what they needed and leave. Even though it made   
no sense, she could literally FEEL time running out. "C'mon what'd  
it say??"  
He glared at the two on the ground, as if the inconclusive data  
was somehow their fault. "I don't know. Its picking up readings from   
them like I've never seen before, but only one of them is registering   
what were supposed to be looking for."  
The woman shrugged, agitated. "OK, so lets take that one and   
book it."  
The man looked back at the crystal. "But this other data is   
so odd-"  
"Screw it then. Lets take 'em both."  
The man smirked at her. "My aren't we jumpy. Afraid of the dark  
Freya?"  
She glared at him, moving to pick up the girl. She knew she   
was being foolish. They were alone in the middle of an alley.   
Still, she couldn't shake the feeling that the calvary was on the  
way- but what calvary? It was all too weird. "Just shut up and   
get him-"  
"VENUS LOVELY CHAIN!" A loud female voice rang through the   
night.  
A long chain of gold hearts wrapped around Freya's wrist, and   
with a start she was flung back and away from the blonde and into   
the alley wall. "ACK!"  
The man whipped around to see a blonde in a really short orange  
skirt pointing at them and the chain wrapped around her hand. Three   
other girls in assorted colors of really short skirts were behind her   
glaring angrily. He found them to be extremely appealing- except   
for the fact they could throw beams of yellow shit at high velocity.  
That was NOT a welcome thing.  
"How dare you pick on a couple in love!" shouted the blonde.  
"How dare you ruin the peace of this fine complex!" called  
the blue haired girl.  
"How dare you sabotage an evening meal!" yelled the one   
with rose earrings.  
"We the Sailor Team-" stated the one in the red heels.  
"WILL PUNISH YOU!" They all finished, posing. The blonde let  
the chain down and Freya crawled up from the ground to join the   
man in confusion.  
"What the hell are they Valk?" She asked him with a little   
fear but mostly annoyance. She couldn't take anything that called   
itself "Sailor Team" too seriously. This was like coming face to  
face with the pink Power Ranger. He was staring into the crystal   
and reading the patterns as fast as he could.   
"They're like the other one-" he said shortly. They both looked  
a little dumbfounded. The Senshi were still posed, though they were  
being ignored for a hunk of rock. And they weren't happy about it   
either.  
"AHEM!" Venus tapped her foot, breaking her pose. "Hello?   
Bad Guys? Were waiting!"  
They glanced away from the crystal and at each other. Then back  
at the crystal. Finally Valka looked up. He cleared his throat. He   
opened his mouth to say something villain like and evil...nothing   
came out. He tried again to start.. and nothing again. Finally after   
a poke in the ribs from Freya he hrumphed loudly, raised his hands   
in the air- and then glanced at the short skirts and lost it.   
"I am the handsome Valka. I have come searching for many things,  
and you defiantly have some assets I'd be interested in-"   
The Senshi and Freya face faulted. Valka shrugged. "Guess   
thats a no?"  
Mars was the first one up, and she was fuming. "Oh, the hell   
with it!" Mars cried angrily. "I am the pretty Sailor Senshi,   
Sailor Mars. Listen here GQ whipping boy, if you don't back away   
from them, I will chastise you! To a crisp! Got it?"  
Freya had picked herself off the floor and was gesturing   
silently at Valka. Suddenly he broke into a smile and took his eyes   
off the crystal. "OK!" He smiled at Mars. "Do your worst."  
"Uh.." Mars said. She glanced at the others. They shrugged,   
except Mercury who was tapping at her computer frantically. "OK! You   
asked for it! MARS FLAME SNIPER!" She called, forming the bow and   
pulling back the flaming arrow.   
She let it sail just as Mercury screamed "WAIT!"  
Too late, the arrow sailed at the target. Freya dived for the  
ground while Valka didn't move. The arrow hit him- and bounced back  
doing a 180 and going to the Senshi, who barely jumped out of the   
way. "Nani?!" asked Mars in despair as she spit out the dirt she'd   
swallowed.  
"Hes set up some weird split of space-" Mercury began.  
"No sweat!" Called Jupiter. "I'll handle this. JUPITER  
OAK EVOLUTION!" She began to twirl, spinning as the leaves of  
energy zoomed at her targets.  
Freya once against tasted the pavement. She stared as the   
leaves headed straight for them-and passed. Right through. Valka   
gave off a deep belly laugh, raising the crystal high. The energy   
cackled and barreled into the Senshi, blowing them off their feet   
and into the ground with Mamoru and Usagi. He grinned at Freya,   
bending down to grab Mamoru. "Get the girl."  
  
The figure in the shadows saw what was happening. It shrank   
into a tight ball, unable to take it's eyes off the couple, on the   
ground in pain. Their friends, hurting. Tears, salty and bitter ran   
down it's face. Words came to its mind. "*Danger* *too close*" Should   
have listened, now it was too late.  
Too late..No...No...Couldn't be too late. Blue eyes, his   
indigo eyes on the blonde goddess. Looks like-  
*So Warm*  
The light show starts.  
  
The woman in the circle jerked up. The power was intense, mad  
jerking her from a trance, blowing out all the candles in the room.   
She reached out through the rapidly deteriorating gate, trying to   
connect with the consciousness again. Instead she felt another   
woman staring in shock over the void. Her green hair fell down her   
back, clothed in black sailor fuku, a staff held in her hand. She   
was on her knees. She felt others react as well, in different parts   
of the globe. But she wanted to connect with this one.  
"So mote it be," She whispered to the Senshi of Time.  
Sailor Pluto pounded the ground with her fists.  
  
Usagi watched her friends on the ground in pain. She couldn't   
move. Couldn't blink. Barely breathing. If only she hadn't goofed   
off so much. She was to soft from being at peace. To complacent. And   
now she was paying for it. That woman was going to pick her up and   
take her away. Mamo-chan. Minna...  
Silver shimmering. A cloak?  
  
Mars watched in horror as they grabbed the couple. No. Not   
them. Anyone but them. Please Kami-sama, she'd gladly go for them.   
Either one. "Usagi," She whispered desperately.  
And then the ball of silver whooshed ahead of them, knocking   
the 2 black-haired baddies down. It was too fast for her to see. She   
saw the little entity pick up Mamoru and Usagi, or rather she saw   
the blur. One minute they're on the ground, the next their lying   
on their sides near the alley wall.   
The blur stopped, and stood before the villains. Clothed   
from head to midthigh in silver cloth. Its head was covered by a   
hood, shadowed so no one could see the face. Long bell sleeves. The   
skirt was short but not as much as the senshi outfit was- Or atleast  
it didn't seem to be. Hard to tell with the cloak draped over it.   
Something akin to silver ballet shoes were on the feet. The figure   
raised an arm.   
Freya was on the ground for the 3rd time and was sick of it.   
She screeched, pulling at Valka's sleeve. "DO SOMETHING!"  
Valka held the crystal towards the being. It began to chime   
like before, only higher. He gazed at it startled. "You! Your- SHIT!"   
He dropped it as it began smoking, burning his flesh. The awful   
chiming had stopped.   
"WHIRLING DERVISH!" The bell like voice chimed. The villains   
on the ground hadn't begun to recover. This attack didn't go through   
them like the Senshi's had. It slammed into them, carrying into the wall.   
Winds battered at their forms, chipping the concrete behind them.  
When the winds stopped they both staggered, nearly falling   
over. Freya glared at her oppressor. "Valka, what now?"  
Valka glanced at her. "Screw this!" He exclaimed, repeating   
Freya's earlier statement. He opened a blue portal and jumped in.   
Freya looked on in shock. She glared at the senshi, waved   
her fist, and followed him in. "We'll be back damnit!"  
The silver entity glanced at Usagi. Its face was hidden   
by the hood, no light showing through. Just a black void. It took   
a step towards her, and Mars caught a clear feminine voice   
whisper, "Would you like the power, little one?" She saw Usagi's   
eyes meet the darkness of the hood and she caught the faint nod.  
The figure bent down, and Mars saw the dim outline of lips touch  
Usagi's cheek. Silver energy seemed to flood around the pair. The  
hooded form then jerked back reeling, falling to the floor. "Too   
soon for it all," The head then began to lean backwards and it  
gave a final cry in anguish, "Serenity..." and then disappeared.   
No fan fare, just poof, gone. Usagi stirred, as did the   
others who had stayed unconscious through the little display.   
Mars took this opportunity to feel the relief of Usagi's safety-   
by passing out.  
  
Completely separated from the room her body was in, the   
woman's soul floated next to Sailor Pluto's kneeled form. It's   
ghostly whisper was barely audible. "The time for repentance has   
arrived."  
Sailor Pluto looked up sharply, glaring at the whimsy shape.  
"And just what would you have me do?" The normally calm, almost  
unnervingly serene voice was twisted up with malice.  
The figure seemed to be fading, lifting away like smoke.  
"The only thing you can do- Pray."  
The Dead Scream was just a few seconds too late for its   
intended target.  
  
Arriving back in her body the woman saw all her candles   
gone out except for the one directly in front of her, which  
stood for self. She gently lifted it to her lips, murmuring  
a few ancient words before blowing it out. "I'm afraid." She   
whispered to the empty room.  
As expected, she received no reply.  
  
Far below the earth's crust, a being's rest was disturbed.  
The henchman came in hesitantly, staring in awe at the   
imposing solid shape before him. Nervously he began as he was trained  
not pausing to be acknowledged. "They have failed."  
The shape seemed to bubble, boil over and turn red or orange  
from the center of its dark mass. "Bring them here when they return."  
The henchman bowed and left the room.  
The being turned back over, and rested once more.  
  
=================================================================  
  
Questions? Comments? Arrows?  
Angst88@aol.com  
http://www.geocities.com/emporess888/  
  
-Age and treachery will always overcome youth and skill.  
===============================================================  
  



	3. Waiting, Watching the Clock

Thank you for going on to Chapter: 2.   
Sailor Moon ain't mine.  
  
================================================================  
Fall From Grace  
By: Emporess  
================================================================  
  
As memory may be a paradise from which we cannot be driven, it   
may also be a hell from which we cannot escape.  
-John Lancaster Spalding  
  
Chapter 2:  
Waiting, Watching the Clock  
  
  
The palace gardens were beautiful. They were spaced out  
in all directions as far as the eye could see. Every flower, tree,  
and shrub seemed to sparkle with an unseen light. If you stared  
at the plant-life long enough you could almost see them renebrate  
with an inner vitality.  
At the moment she was hidden in the branches of a large   
silver oak. Unseen by any passerbys she could sit for hours,   
undisturbed. Now, she was using it for a entirely different   
endeavor then rest. She was spying.  
Peering from behind the foliage she had a clear view  
of the center gazebo. It was white of course, with lovely  
vines growing up the sides of it. Inside on the bench sat  
two lovers, whose words were lost to her. Their gentle   
caresses were not.  
The woman's long, ornate silver bodess lay open at the   
top. Her golden hair pooled to the floor, her bangs plastered  
to her innocent features. Her eyes were closed, and her rosebud  
lips were open forming an O. Above her a handsome black haired  
man in uniform was knelt over her chest, his tongue nipping at   
her tantalizing attributes. One of his hands had worked its  
way under her dress, hidden from the watcher's sight.  
In the tree the girl found herself breathing heavy,   
her pulse raising with that of the blonde's. She couldn't tear  
her eyes away from the two of them. The look of exctasy on her  
features, the way her nipples hardened. One of the girl's hands  
unconsciously went to touch her own chest.  
"Voyeur?" A voice spoke behind her, and she turned to meet   
it. A bit to quickly. The branch she had been perched on cracked  
underneath her shift in weight, and she let out a little cry as   
she crashed into the ground. She looked up, rubbing her sore  
bottom and saw a hand reaching out to help her stand. The figure  
itself seemed cloaked by shadows. The voice was feminine, and a  
bit husky. "Wanna talk about it?" She began to raise her own hand,  
but the figure grew blurry, and seemed to fade along with the rest  
of the palace scene.  
Rei slowly awakened. Her eyelids felt to heavy to be opened.  
In fact her whole body seemed to be falling into the mattress,  
weighed down. She looked around blearily, trying to shake off the  
remains of that strange (wonderful) dream.  
The first thing she realized was she was not in her bed. That  
fact was not nearly as alarming as noticing she was in her   
underwear, in someone else's bed. But the thing that sent her   
screaming was that she was laying next to Usagi, in her underwear,  
in someone else's bed.  
Letting out a screech she fell to the floor, head first.   
She scrambled across the carpet, to the far corner of the room  
panting. Images from the dream were dancing through her still fuzzy   
mind. Bare breasts, inviting her tongue to ravish them...  
She jerked out of that thought by noticing Mamoru in front  
of her gently shaking her shoulders, speaking with her. "Rei-chan?  
Rei-chan are you OK?"  
She looked up at him, and had the crazy thought that perhaps  
HE had been in the bed with them as well, and she was caught in  
some strange hentai. Or perhaps she was still dreaming. She managed  
to quit yelling and force something a bit softer out of her mouth.   
"Gbblkph". Too bad it wasn't coherent.  
Sky blue eyes and a face creased with worry now took his place  
as he retrieved a sheet from his make-shift bed on the couch. Both of  
them covered her in it and spoke soothingly to her. She quit shaking  
visibly, though inside she was still tittering. Usagi's trusting   
smile was so bright it could have lit up the whole room. "Are you OK  
now Rei-chan?"  
'I'd be much better if you and Mamoru were wearing more   
clothes,' she thought to herself. Mamoru had pants on, but he was  
shirtless. The shirt was being worn by Usagi, tho it could have  
been buttoned a bit more thoroughly. Normally, it wouldn't have  
bothered her, but that dream had shook her up. 'I'm in ecchi mode.'  
"Yes, I'm fine." She said, much calmer then she'd expected to.  
"What am I doing here?" She'd almost asked what they had been doing,  
but it didn't seem appropriate.  
Usagi gave her an encouraging smile. "You don't remember last   
night?" Mamoru's arm was around Usagi. Last night? Last night?!  
No way! Rei opened her mouth but no words popped out. Thankfully.  
"After the battle you passed out, we couldn't wake you. We   
couldn't take you home looking like you did, So Mamoru and I   
decided to take you back here."  
Oh. Thank heavens it wasn't what SHE had been thinking they  
ment by 'last night'. "... right. I remember now." She started to  
stand, holding the sheet protectively around her. Usagi helped her  
back over the bed, while Mamoru grabbed some clothes from his  
closet and headed for the bathroom. Sounds of a shower running  
followed.  
"I was worried about you Rei-chan. Everyone else came to   
after a few minutes, but you just stayed unconscious." Usagi  
lifted her hand, brushing Rei's bangs out of her eyes. Rei   
caught herself taking pleasure out of Usagi's touch. 'What is   
wrong with me?!' "If it wasn't for you warning the others I don't  
know what would have happened to me and Mamo-chan."   
"Who were those guys?" Rei asked, trying to take her mind   
off the top of the shirt Usagi was wearing. Usagi had missed   
fastening two buttons, and it was doing wicked things to her  
imagination.   
Usagi just shrugged. "I don't know. One minute me and Mamo-chan  
are walking to the apartment, and we bumped into those two. Then   
they shocked us and we were on the ground where you found us. There  
wasn't a chance to transform. Ami-chan tried to trace where they went   
with her computer but she couldn't find anything."  
"What about the silver clothed person?"  
Usagi shook her head. "No clue to the woman's whereabouts   
either."  
Rei gave her a sharp look. "How do you know it was a woman?  
Could you see under its hood?"  
Usagi grinned and tilted her head in a fetching manner. "I just  
know."   
'Shes so adorable' Rei thought. She looked down at the sheet  
she was wearing and began to blush a bright red. "Usagi...Why am I  
in my underwear?!"  
"I don't know Rei-chan. When we took you to the apartment you  
were still Sailor Mars. Ami-chan gave you a once over and said you  
were fine you just needed your rest. No one could figure out how to   
get you to detransform. Mamo-chan and I put you in his car.   
Since the shrine wasn't an option, we brought you here.   
When we put you down on the bed you starting crying out in   
your sleep. I didn't want to leave you alone so I slept beside you.   
After I got in bed you de-transformed into what your wearing,"   
She pointed at Rei's bra and panty set. "But you didn't wake up.   
I figured you must have been changing at Mako-chan's when we got   
attacked-", She paused. "Are you all right?"  
Rei's face had went from bright red to purple the more Usagi  
told her. She'd changed into her underwear when Usagi lay down   
beside her?! Mamoru had probably seen the whole thing! 'I'm   
turning into grandpa!' She thought, mortified. 'How will I ever  
face anyone again?!'  
"Are you crying?" Usagi's finger brushed against Rei's cheek.   
It glistened.   
Rei jerked back from her. "No!"  
"Rei-c-"  
She shook her head. "No, I'm fine. Really. I just need to   
get fully awake, thats all." Mamoru chose this moment to walk out  
of the bathroom, dressed for work. He was nearly knocked down by a  
babbling Rei. "I'll just take a shower, and everything will be  
fine." She slammed the door and locked it.  
Mamoru glanced quizzically at Usagi. "What was that all about?"  
Usagi's voice was very sad as she responded. "I have no idea."  
Rei leaned against the door she'd just shut, letting the   
sheet fall to the floor. She stared at her hands before burying  
her face in them. A choked sob escaped her lips as she asked  
what was turning into the question of the day:  
"Whats wrong with me?"  
  
Ami followed the small group of students down the hospital  
corridor. They were all paying rapt attention to the teacher at  
the front of the group who spouted off facts about the hospital.  
Sometimes he would pause at a certain patient and read off   
the clipboard he had in his hand, listing off symptoms. The   
students would then give suggestions on a diagnosis and choice  
of treatment. Ami's attention kept waning, which was unlike her.  
'I'm so tired from yesterday... I can't believe how out of shape  
I am.'  
"... Ah heres an interesting case. Five years ago this man  
was found in the middle of a sidewalk. No signs of physical injury,   
vital signs comatose but stable. No identification, no fingerprints   
on record, no dental, no means to identify him by. Does anyone have  
an idea about what could have happened to him?"  
A girl with pale blonde hair in the front piped up. "Brain   
tumor?"  
The teacher shook his head. "Hes been catscanned, and it   
turned up negative."  
"What about a heart attack, or stroke?" Questioned a young  
man from Ami's left.  
"Nothing showed up strange on the heart monitor when he was  
brought in, so its highly unlikely."  
"He looks pretty good for someone in a coma 5 years," Joked one  
of the men in the back.  
Ami barely glanced at the patient. Short blonde hair, maybe a   
bit too pale. His eyes were closed of course, his chest rose and   
fell with his breathing. He looked OK to her. "Yes, thats one of the   
most remarkable things about him. He should have had severe muscle   
loss by now, his legs and arms withering away from lack of use.   
Instead hes extremely well preserved, no bed sores, no atrophy,   
nothing. Doctor's from all across the country have been here to study   
the patient. Its..."  
Ami couldn't listen anymore. Her head was swimming. All she  
could think of was how good it would feel to sit down on the hall  
floor. Her vision was even blurring. 'I don't know how much more   
of this I can take' she thought.  
  
Rei had sat on the bathroom floor till she heard Mamoru  
leaving. Realizing that if she didn't hurry Usagi might try   
checking on her, she threw her clothes off and hopped in the  
shower.   
The warm water felt wonderful on her skin, as if it was  
sinking in every pore and driving away all the provocative thoughts  
she'd been entertaining. She washed her hair with some   
strawberry scented stuff Usagi had probably brought over with  
her. Her mood was improving rapidly.   
She looked around for a bar of soap, but all she found was  
a sliver of what had once been. She sighed, reaching for the   
shampoo, figuring it'd work well enough, before she spotted some  
shower gel. It was entitled "Berry Fields". She grinned and   
rubbed it on, wondering if Mamoru had to use the girlie scent as  
well this morning.  
Suddenly a mental picture of what he might have used this  
gel on popped to Rei's mind. Not what, but who. A certain bunny.  
She had been with him all weekend, so it was a pretty good bet  
they'd been in this very shower atleast once. Together, soaping  
each other's bodies...  
She'd caught Mamoru naked once by accident at her shrine  
when he'd stayed there. She'd walked in on his bath, much to her  
own embarrassment. She'd nearly killed Yuchiru for not warning her!  
She'd glimpsed his hard abs, his well shaped thighs, his...   
He'd looked sexy, she had to admit. There was also a time   
she helped him in his garden. She had admired his muscled hands as   
he used a trowel to dig into the earth. The hands were callused,   
with long tapered fingers. She could imagine those hands working   
a lather over Usagi's petite frame, her flat stomach and small   
breasts. The dream came rushing back to her. Usagi's flushed face   
in rapture, her lips forming the cries she couldn't hear. Such a   
beautiful angel...  
  
"OK thats it for the day. I'll see you all back here tomorrow  
at seven o'clock. Have a good night!" Ami sighed in relief as the   
teacher dismissed them. Thank the Goddess the unknown patient was  
the last of the day. She hurried out of the building, so tired  
her normal lust for learning didn't even ponder the odd patient.  
The rest of the class pushed past her, almost more eager then  
she was to leave.  
Fate is a funny thing. Its unfortunate the teacher didn't hold  
the class just a few seconds longer. As it was, no one heard the   
words the patient had uttered more than a few times in his coma. It   
would have saved some key people many a headache.  
"Rei..." The word was croaked out, with an unused voice.  
"Re-..." And then it was silent again.   
  
Rei stood stock still. She could hear Usagi's cries. Her eyes   
snapped open. "Rei-chan? Are you all right? You've been in there for  
a long time. Rei-chan?!" Rei looked down at her hands and gasped  
at what she had been about to do. In someone else's shower. MAMORU'S  
shower!  
The doorknob jiggled dangerously. If she didn't answer soon,  
Usagi would come in there to check on her. An image of Usagi   
walking into the shower and joining her popped in her brain, and  
she realized she STILL hadn't removed her hands from some key areas.  
She shook her head from side to side, flipping water about. "I'm  
fine Usagi, I'll be out in just a minute. Please don't worry."  
The jiggling stopped but a nervous voice came through the door.  
"OK..." Little retreating footsteps could be heard. Rei pressed her  
face against the cool tile, letting the now almost cold water run  
down her back. When she finally felt in control, she turned off the  
water and stepped out of the shower. She moved one hand across the  
mirror to wipe away the fog that had formed.   
Rei stared long and hard at the face reflected before her.   
The amethyst eyes that hid behind long lashes. The full, red lips  
that needed no rouge. The angular lines that were her cheekbones.  
The proud chin.   
The black shadow across her nose...  
"Nani?!" She blinked, and it was gone. She brought one hand up   
to her nose, the other touching that point in the mirror. Her nose  
felt normal. Nothing unusual on the mirror either. 'Must have been  
a trick of the light,' she decided. She turned away to pick up her   
underwear and put it back on.  
Rei avoided looking at her reflection for the rest of her time  
in the bathroom.  
  
Makoto was exhausted.  
She'd been practicing all morning at Takada Dojo. Her   
muscles ached in protest at the strain. Many people had   
already been and left, keeping their distance from the amazon  
woman with the fevered glare. She was now completely alone  
in the section of the building she was using.  
She was standing in first position, reading herself for  
yet another run through of her closing exercises. Her legs   
throbbed. 'Just one more, and then I'll quit. Just one more  
time.' She'd been saying that for over half an hour now, with  
no end in sight.  
After last nights beating, she'd been furious with herself.   
Having to be saved by a stranger was not up there on Makoto's   
list of joyous events. The enemy seemed impervious to their  
magic attacks. She wanted to be ready the next time she saw  
them.   
She brought her hands up and moved them left and right  
through the air in a series of successive punches. She felt like   
the muscles in her arms were going to snap, yet she didn't pause.  
Her legs came up as she moved her fists, her legs whipped  
about in blurred kicks. She would then pitch herself forward,  
tucking into a roll, then launch herself up with a handspring.  
Her regular form wasn't up to her senshi abilities, but it  
provided a more intense workout.  
Besides the fact that Sailor Jupiter training at the  
Dojo might raise a few eyebrows.   
Finally satisfied, she flopped down on the mat, breathing   
heavily. No way she could continue on now. She didn't move,   
keeping her eyes closed and enjoying the piercing yet rewarding   
pain of knowing she'd had a successful workout. Suddenly she heard   
clapping behind her.  
"Quite a show you put on." A man with military cropped brown   
hair and green eyes stood near the entrance, a gleeful grin lighting   
his chisled face. He wore a white uniform and carried a wooden practice  
sword.  
She blushed visibly. "Arigato."  
His eyes seemed to twinkle with amusement.   
"However, you should stretch before resting," he  
continued. "Your muscles will tense up otherwise."  
Now the blush turned to anger. "I know that!  
I was just about to!" She tried to stand gracefully  
but found her joints protesting to much. She   
gritted her teeth, refusing to show him she felt  
any pain.  
He strided over to her and began his warmups as well,   
mimicking her effortlessly. She tried to mix him up by doing   
the more flexible stretches which were hard for a male to   
perform, but he did admirably well. Sometimes he even seemed  
to start the exercises before she did, as if he knew what was  
next. Strange.  
She finally finished, turning abruptly away so as not  
to be taunted by this asshole any longer. She felt a hand on  
her shoulder and whirled around, fists raised. He held up his  
hands in surrender. "Peace! Peace!" He cried. She lowered her  
arms but still eyed him warily. "Gomen. I didn't mean to offend  
you. My name is Spar Michael." He held out a hand for her to  
shake in western fashion. "And you are?"  
She reached out hesitantly, then gripped the hand and  
pumped it with a touch of ruthlessness, happy to see him wince  
a little. "Kino Makoto. Your not from this country, are you  
Spar-san?" She noted he looked older then she had first thought,  
probably in his early thirties. A little to old, even if he DID  
remind her of her sempei.  
He smiled. "Does it show that much?"  
She shook her head. "No, not really. If it hadn't been for   
the western style greeting, I wouldn't have noticed." His Japanese  
was very good, if just a tad flat.  
"I'm from America, away on business. I've visited many times  
though. Is a beautiful country."  
"How long will you be here for?" She asked cautiously.   
His face darkened a bit and he said, "I don't know. Depends how  
things go." His eyes were very intense, and for an instant she felt   
like they were boring a hole right through her. She felt a strange  
urge overtake her. She wanted to tell him things, to let him know  
about her in everyway. Her dreams, her secrets, the Senshi-  
She gasped and put a hand to her mouth. She'd almost said that  
out loud! When she looked up she saw that he was staring at her with  
concern. "Are you OK? You blanked out for a second."  
'Did I imagine that?' she asked herself silently. He looked  
completely casual now. 'It must be the stress.' "Gomen, I'm so tired.  
I think I'll hit the shower. I hope I see you again, Spar-san."   
Michael's face suddenly seemed to take on just a little bit of  
that intensity it had before. "Count on it, Kino-san." She turned and  
walked away, ignoring the urge to run.   
After she showered and changed she paused at the exit, watching  
him practice with the wooden sword. He was doing Kendo positions, ones  
she was not familiar with. He moved very fast, with a grace and skill  
she'd seen matched only in Haruka. She remembered his searching gaze.  
"Count on it, Kino-san."  
Makoto was going to keep a close eye on him.  
  
Minako was having the time of her life.  
She'd spent most of the day practicing with her theater group.  
They were preparing an original production, "Time Out" for viewing  
sometime before the beginning of next year. Most of people involved  
in the play were students of KO's theater department. It was a very  
tight-nit group, like family. Minako had been worried at first that  
the others might be cliquish, but she'd had no trouble making friends.  
In fact, they'd liked her so much she even had her own part in one  
of the scenes. It wasn't much, just a few lines, but was more then  
any of the other freshman had.  
She stood on stage, reading the dialogue in her hands. "So it  
is done, and I stand alone." She paused as was in her notes. This   
was her character's first appearance. Until now she had only been  
referred to. Minako played Isabelle, one of the minor character's  
who heard voices and was visited by demons. Isabelle was only in  
3 scenes of the play, but this was a pivotal one to the plot.  
"I told them," she then continued, trying to make her voice  
sound anxious. "I warned them, but they didn't listen did they?  
Now the wrath of hell will fall upon us, and like Cassandra,  
I must wait." She closed her eyes and let out the moan of the  
character, falling to her knees. She let the book drop from  
her hands, for she'd memorized the rest. "Stop your chatter!  
Leave me alone!" Minako clamped her hands over her ears for   
affect. "Torment me no longer, for I have no voice with which  
to cry out." She let her voice get softer, to where she was  
barely whispering. "I have no soul worth saving."  
Suddenly she heard applause from around her. Her fellow  
thespians were cheering for her. Even the stage crew had looked  
up from where they had been painting to watch her performance.  
She blushed at first, a little embarrassed. When the other's had  
read through their lines, they hadn't gotten as carried away as  
Minako. She couldn't help it! Her first time in a real production!  
She kept pinching herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming.  
"Pretty good," drawled a voice from her left as she walked  
away from the stage. She turned and what she saw made her heart  
skip a beat. Suzuki Kiro was leaning up against a wall and   
peering his chocolate eyes at her. He was tall, and had a very  
wiry build. She'd watched him from the very first day she arrived.  
"Whos that?" She had asked one of the girls who was handling  
the orientation into the group.   
"Him? Thats Suzuki Kiro. He'll be a junior next session. He's  
really talented." The girl began to take on that star struck look.   
"Most people expect him to play the lead in the next play. Hes   
soooo handsome." Minako had defiantly agreed with that statement.  
Now he was talking to her! For a second she was too shocked to  
respond. "Uhhh- Arigato, the character is very close to my heart."  
She felt like smacking herself. 'Great, now he'll think I'm   
demented,' She thought miserably to herself.  
"I can tell, you really work the scene," His teeth were dazzling,  
a brilliant shade of white. "Anyway, a few of us are going out tonight.  
Wanna tag along?"  
Minako felt her stomach do a few somersaults. Kiro was inviting  
her to hang out with the upper classmen? Without even thinking about   
it she blurted out an enthusiastic, "Hai, Suzuki-san! That'd be   
wonderful!"  
"Cool," He leaned towards her. "I'll see you after rehearsals,  
Mina-chan." He kissed her on the cheek and ran off to where the   
director was angrily calling his name. Minako stood rooted to the  
spot, one finger gently tracing the place where his lips had touched.  
Any thought of attending the Senshi meeting being held later   
that night was forgotten.  
  
The underground chamber had a low ceiling, only about 6 ft.   
high, giving the room a claustrophobic feel. Light shone from   
3 oddly shaped rocks placed on granite pedestals. They gave off  
an eeiry silver glow, which resembled an oil lamp's brightness.   
Shadows flickered across the walls, doing a forlorn dance.  
Valka was twirling Freya's silver bracelet around one of  
his finger's nervously. It made a high pitched swishing sound  
with each turn. "Must you do that?" whispered Freya with  
impatience. She sat ramrod straight in her chair, while Valka  
slouched in his own seat.  
"Yes." He said simply, not taking his eyes off the piece  
of jewelry.  
She turned towards him angrily. "You are the most arrogant,  
self-centered-" She stopped as an acolyte in a black smock appeared  
seemingly out of nowhere. The bracelet flew away from Valka's   
fingers and made a hollow sound when it landed.  
The figure in black gave them a scornful look. "You will  
be seen now." He pushed at a rock wall and it jelled across his  
hand, turning into a door. He held it open as they entered.  
Valka involuntarily found himself glancing upwards. Unlike  
any other cavern in the complex, this room's ceiling stood atleast  
20 ft. tall, and ran 30 ft. across. The chamber was covered wall  
to wall with a huge mural which boasted every color in the rainbow.   
Always he felt the same sense of wonder as the first time he'd   
walked in there, astonished by the mere' proportions of it. The   
thing that really made it awe inspiring was the minute detail  
paid to each stroke. Many whispered that it was not made by  
human hands. The mural was of-  
He lost his train of thought as he noticed the figure smirking  
across from him. He was leaning arrogantly against one of the pillars  
placed strategically around the room. He was dressed in a blue robe,  
which emphasized the figure's too white skin, and colorless eyes. An  
old curse ran through Valka's mind, one involving the man and certain  
barnyard animals.  
The figure sneered and wagged a finger at him. "Temper, temper  
Valka-CHAN" He emphasized the honorific.  
"Dagon-sama!" Freya gasped, then turned bright red as she   
realized she'd spoken out loud. Valka felt his sister's heart begin  
to beat faster. Stars were shining in her eyes. He was going to  
be sick.  
"Freya-san," Dagon quit leaning and walked to her, bowing low  
and kissing her hand. "Always a pleasure to see you and Valka-CHAN  
again." As he lifted his lips from her hand, he gave Valka a hungry  
leer. Dagon sent him a particularly vile image of himself and Valka  
engaged in a very dubious position which would require one of them  
to be a student of Kama-Sutra.   
Valka's face turned purple as he snatched Freya back from   
Dagon's grasp. "You son-of-a-"  
"If your both finished," A low rumble came through the room.   
Freya and Valka both jumped, while Dagon simply turned abruptly   
toward the source. Lying across the floor was the shapeless, dark  
blob. Colors flashed and swirled against it's surface. At times,  
Valka had seen colors of vibrant gold, silver, and orange shift  
across when they were triumphant. Now it seemed just dark,   
indistinguishable blacks and purples. Toro-sama was NOT pleased.  
"My apologies, Toro-sama." Dagon said smoothly, while Valka  
could only grunt, at a loss for words. Freya stayed silent, trying  
not to stare adoringly at Dagon. Her brother ignored him all  
together.  
"You failed," The voice was very deep, neither feminine nor  
masculine in nature. When the blob spoke, vibrations ran through  
the walls and floor. The lights coming off the rocks flickered.  
Valka stepped forward. "Toro-sama, there were complications  
we could not-"  
"have foreseen," finished Freya as she went to stand beside  
her brother. "We were successful in locating the-"  
"target, but before we could apprehend it, we were detained  
by these lovely vis- OOF!" He stopped as he was elbowed by Freya in  
the stomach. Dagon's face set in a deep scowl as he heard of Valka's  
admiration for another.  
"Female warriors." stated Freya tactfully. Valka rubbed his  
sore stomach and sent her an evil look.  
"Didn't you use the Energy Utilizer?" ventured Toro-sama.  
"Yes, and it worked just as we had hoped. However, before  
we could take our targets, we were attacked by-"  
"another warrior of indeterminate sex. The figure's energy  
levels resembled the objective of the mission even more, but before  
we could take action the Utilizer was destroyed. A retreat seemed  
necessary for the information to get back here." Valka began to  
sweat under what he imagined was Toro-sama's stare.  
"Coward," telepathed Freya.  
"Shut-up!" he whispered to her out loud.  
Dagon snickered. "So you ran away?"  
Valka didn't even glance at him as he replied. "We were out  
numbered, 7-2. The Utilizer was pulverized into pieces. The   
situation was-"  
"Pulverized?" Toro-sama's voice broke in. Black swirls   
turned red against it's surface. "Impossible."  
Freya and Valka both looked at each other. They didn't know  
what to say. "Unless it was..." Toro-sama's voice trailed off,  
lost in thought. "Did the device turn to dust?" he finally asked.  
They both nodded. The room was deadly silent.  
"Toro-sama?" Dagon asked hesitantly.  
The colors were moving dangerously, almost a fire against  
the surface. When Dagon spoke, they flashed, then faded into a  
sullen maroon. "The mission's objectives have changed. Were any  
of the targets implanted?"  
Freya shook her head. "No, however the warriors-"  
"were given mild forms of chaotic energy. Their strongest  
desires and weaknesses will be manipulated in them over time."  
Valka smirked a little, grateful to atleast have SOME good news.  
"Good. Then we will have to create some diversions to bring  
them out, make there lives a little more difficult." Toro-sama's  
voice was more a murmur then its usual rumble.  
"Understood," Valka began. "Freya and I will-"  
"No." Toro-sama interrupted him again. "I have other plans  
for Freya. Dagon will be your partner in this. You worked well  
together before."  
"I-I don't think thats wise-" Valka stated casting a   
nervous glance at Dagon.  
"I didn't ask your opinion. Freya has a special job ahead  
of her. You will work with who I say." The voice was flat but   
firm. Valka sagged. Freya kept her face neutral, but inside she  
was disappointed. She would have loved to work with Dagon-sama.  
Dagon walked forward, smiling happily. "Toro-sama, if I   
may-" he started.  
"You may not." Dagon pouted a bit after that. "Dagon has been  
briefed by me already on the mission. He knows what I will expect  
from both of you. Freya, report to the libraries. Ula is waiting  
with my instructions." Freya perked up, a sly smile spreading   
across her features. "That is all."  
On cue, a door opened behind them. The black smocked alcolyte  
beckoned them out, closing the chamber door behind them. Freya   
smiled at Valka, giving him a wink. "Farewell brother. Have fun  
with your lover." She bowed respectfully to Dagon. "I have a date  
with an angel." She disappeared in a ray of pink light.  
"Ex-lover!" Valka shouted, but she was already gone.  
"Valka-CHAN," Dagon sang behind him.  
It was going to be a long night.  
  
Usagi sat with Rei on the couch, watching TV. Rei was  
dressed in some clothes Usagi had brought over for the weekend.  
For some reason, Usagi got the feeling Rei was hiding something  
from her. All morning, Rei had been acting strange. One minute  
she was staring off into space, not hearing Usagi when she  
spoke to her. The next she'd be looking so intently at her it  
made Usagi squirm. Finally she gave up trying to talk to  
the girl and flipped on the TV, so they wouldn't have to sit  
in silence till they were do at the other girl's apartment.  
On the screen a girl with pink hair wearing a boy's uniform was   
fighting a duel below a castle set high in the sky. There were desks   
scattered all around them, and a woman in a formal dress they   
referred to as the 'Rose Bride' sat watching in silence. The other   
woman dueling was possessed or something by a black ring. Rei was   
able to take her mind off her strange thoughts by trying to figure   
out what was going on in the really confusing show. She didn't watch  
much TV, and had never read the manga the show was based off of.  
"So their fighting over the purple haired girl, right?"  
Usagi nodded, keeping rapt attention to the screen. This  
was one of her favorite shows. "Why do they want the girl   
anyway? Shes not that pretty." 'Compared to you...' Rei thought,  
but slammed that thought down hard.   
Usagi sighed, never taking her eyes off the fight. "She  
has the power to bring about revolution, so they have to duel  
over her. The fiancee doesn't know anything about that though,   
shes just being used."  
Rei was even more confused as the pink haired girl won,  
and the desks started moving into squares. She shook her head  
and gave up trying to keep track of it. She looked towards the   
window and saw a black cat with a golden crescent moon pawing at  
it. She got up and opened the window, so the cat could get in.  
"Hi, Luna-chan. I didn't expect to see you here."  
"Thought I'd see if you were feeling better, Rei-chan."   
She glanced around the room and saw Usagi hypnotized by the  
TV. She made a tsking sound. "Yuck, I hate that show. To much  
incest for my taste."   
Rei didn't mention that she thought ANY incest was too much   
incest. "I'm feeling fine now Luna. I'm kinda anxious to get to  
the meeting though'."  
Luna nodded. "Me too. I wish I hadn't been sick yesterday.  
I want to look at those enemies." Her nose wrinkled up and her   
whiskers twitched. "I can't believe that lazy furball Artemis  
slept through the whole thing! I batted him across the ears   
a few times this morning."  
Rei couldn't suppress a giggle. "Its not like we told him  
we were leaving Luna."  
She snorted in disgust. "So? He should have sensed something  
was amiss. *I* certainly wouldn't have catnapped through a  
crisis like that." She looked as annoyed as a cat could be.   
Suddenly something white flew through the window, landing  
in front of the black feline, making her jump back and cry out in  
shock.  
"The ever vigilant Luna, eh?" Artemis stated sarcastically.  
Rei burst into real laughter at the look of horror on Luna's face  
which had quickly melted to embarrassment. From the couch came a   
peel of chuckles as well. The commercial had come on just in time  
for Usagi to catch Luna's squeal.  
Luna's ears twitched and she held out a paw claws extended.  
"Artemis," She said in an ominous tone. "You will pay for that."  
Artemis gulped and took a few steps back. "Maybe not today, maybe  
not tomorrow, but you WILL pay for it." She then let the paw drop,  
and smiled as evilly as a cat could.   
Artemis waited no longer. He bolted back the way he had   
came, Luna hot on his trail. She called out over her shoulder  
"See you two at the meeting!"  
The girls had finally regained some of their composure. Rei  
glanced at the clock and smiled. "Finally. We should be going if   
were going to make it there on time. I don't want to be late,  
unlike SOME odango-atamas."   
Usagi pouted and stuck her tongue out at Rei. "Were not going  
to be late, Rei-chan. I already arranged us a ride. We don't have to  
worry about the bus."  
Rei shot her a quizzical look. "I thought Mamoru-san had to  
work tonight and couldn't make it."   
Usagi gave a nervous laugh and put one hand behind her head.   
"Yes, that why I called someone else to take us. I must have forgot  
to tell you." Just then a knock sounded at the door. "Oh, that must  
be them now!" She ran to open it.  
Rei had a funny feeling about this. Usagi opened the door and  
she heard two muffled voices, one deep and the other very light.  
Usagi lead the two figures in. One appeared to be a man with a very  
slim physique, clothed in yellow slacks and sportscoat to match his  
hair. He wore a black shirt underneath with a cross around his neck.  
He smiled and waved.  
The other was a woman with turquoise hair laying across her   
shoulders. She wore a white fitted blouse and a long peasant skirt.  
Her footsteps were graceful as she walked in and bowed politely.  
"Hello, Rei-san."  
"Michiru-san, Haruka-san...." Rei trailed off, very surprised  
to see them. The senshi worked together during times of crisis, but  
she could count on her fingers the times she'd spent in social   
situations with them. The others, especially Usagi hung out with  
them more. The Outer Senshi were a secretive lot, and they usually  
worked apart from the Inners. "Your dropping us off at the meeting?"  
They glanced at each other and then at Usagi, who cleared her  
throat nervously. "Um, I invited them to go to it. After the fight  
with Nephrenia, I thought we should learn to act more like a team. I  
always ment to make the arrangements but..." She let her voice trail  
off.  
This wasn't exactly news to Rei. When they had returned, alot  
of discussion had gone into their strengths and weaknesses, how they  
could work better. But high school and the peacefulness that followed  
had made them forget most of their plans. Setsuna had told them  
that they could expect some smoother sailing from then on, tho'  
she never guaranteed for how long. She and the other Outer's had  
gone- well, wherever the hell it is they went when they weren't  
being Senshi. Life had faded to a more predictable pace, plans  
and strategies forgotten. Now they were paying for it.  
Haruka smiled slyly at Rei. "I agree with the Princess. I   
think we could teach you alot." Michiru's smile matched Haruka's  
perfectly. Rei groaned to herself. Ego-trips were in full effect.  
"Shall we leave?" The blonde speed demon took Michiru's hand and   
headed for the door.  
Usagi looked at Rei and sighed. "I hope I'm right about this."  
They followed, listening to Haruka explain new additions she'd added  
to her car to make it run faster and more efficiently, promising to  
show them out on the road. Rei was reminded of the drive with Makoto  
and began to turn green. Usagi gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.  
"It'll all work out," she whispered.  
She took a seat beside Usagi in the back as Haruka took off   
with a squeal of the tires, leaving tracks on the road and the   
smell of burnt rubber. 'If I survive this,' thought Rei, as  
she gripped the seat in terror, 'I'm going to apologize to   
Mako-chan and compliment her fine driving skills."  
  
The cats, shocked to have seen the two mysterious Senshi,   
wisely chose to walk. They knew about Haruka's driving, and   
weren't taking any chances. Uranus was a very skilled driver, but  
the speeds were enough to cause a heart attack. Along the way, they   
discussed the current situation their charges were in.  
"These new enemies don't seem like anything we've faced  
before," Artemis told Luna. "This could develop into a serious  
problem if the Senshi can't even hit their advisories."  
"Kunzite could reverse attacks onto others by warping  
space." Luna said thoughtfully. "Do you think it has anything  
to do with that?"  
"Maybe...." They turned through some more alleys, keeping  
a casual pace. They may not have had a car, but it also meant they  
didn't have to deal with Tokyo traffic. "Kunzite was a powerful  
enemy then, but the girl's powers have increased more than   
triple what they were. Their star power attacks could have  
tore through him. The senshi were defeated in their super form."  
"Sailor Moon defeated Kunzite. We still haven't seen her  
take on these new enemies. Surely the Tier can hurt them."  
Luna said confidently. What were a few punks compared to the  
Dead Moon Family, Witches 5, or Wise Man?   
"I hope so," Artemis sighed, not nearly as convinced as  
Luna was. It seemed each new advisory they faced had to be  
beaten in a different way. The only thing that had worked on  
most villains was Tuxedo Kamen's roses, always thrown in the  
nick of time. Which led him to another thought. "Luna, what  
about the other woman?"  
Luna was so shocked to have forgotten about this she  
couldn't speak for a few seconds. "How do you know its a  
woman?" She asked, while feeling a deep twinge of pain  
in her heart. Somehow, she felt that too.  
He leaped up on to a trash bin top, then up across  
a stone fence that would take them almost directly to the  
girl's window. When she landed beside him he looked   
directly at her and said ominously, "You know it too."  
The night before, Ami had tried to play back a recording  
on her visor of the fight. The 2 renegades had somehow been  
unrecordable, however the figure in the silver outfit had   
played back beautifully. Not much could be distinguished,  
silver hood, cloak, shadowed face, feminine yet muscular legs.  
Luna would like to say that was what made her think it was a   
female, but after some of the villains they'd fought (especially  
members of the Amazon Trio), she knew that wasn't it.  
There was something about this woman, the movements, the  
attacks, hell even the outfit had reminded them of something, a  
dim memory perhaps. The most stirring had been the whisper as  
she bent down to touch Usagi. The attacks had been called in a   
voice almost devoid of emotion. The "Serenity" the being   
uttered was full of anguish, a deep longing she couldn't place  
but knew well.   
"I don't know Artemis," she whispered, looking away. When  
memories of the distant past were painful, they often started  
out like this. An ache, felt deep inside her, slowly making   
their way to her consciousness. No matter how long they were  
obsessed or thought over, they never appeared before the time  
was right. Luna was not looking forward to whatever this   
particular revelation would be.  
She felt a soft face rub against her flank, nuzzling her.  
To her surprise, she felt a few stray tears fall down her fur,   
which Artemis licked away gently. It was a very reassuring   
feeling, much better then when they'd been fighting before.  
A delicate moment-  
Interrupted by a beeping communicator.  
Growling, Artemis produced the communicator from his  
dimensional pocket and glared indignantly at Minako's partially  
hidden face. "This better be good-"  
"SHHHH!" Minako said rather theoretically, making more noise  
than Artemis was. "I'm in a bathroom at a club and I don't want  
anyone to hear me." The reason she was partially hidden was her   
jacket draped over her head, allowing only a slit for her mouth  
to speak into the communicator at her wrist.  
"Minako-chan, don't you think you look more conspicuous   
sitting there with a jacket on your head talking to your watch?"  
Artemis asked skeptically.  
"SHHH! No, this is perfect! Its not even my jacket, I took  
it from the coatroom." Luna shook her head with weariness,   
Artemis just sighed heavily. "Anyway, listen, I can't make it to  
the meeting. A really cute gu-I mean role has come up, and I  
have to discuss it with the crew."  
Artemis began sputtering. "M-Minako-chan, this is important!  
I can't believe your blowing off a meeting to go chase a boy-"  
"A role! I said it was a role Artemis!" Minako had raised her   
voice so loud that everyone in the bathroom could hear her argument  
with the watch. Many of them stared at the stall she was hiding   
behind, one even went so far as to go to the stall next to her's  
and stand on the toilet. As she peered over the side she only  
saw a coat and a wrist. Minako sensed the movement and glanced  
up. "I just can't, sorry!"   
"Minako-ch-" but she was already turning it off. He caught  
the last picture of her running from the stares of the crowd,   
holding the coat over her with one hand and pushing open the door  
with the other.   
"Damn," Artemis moaned, his paw pushing the off button. "Of  
all of the Senshi, I thought she would understand the severity of  
this threat."  
Luna snickered at Artemis. "You don't like to admit it, but  
Minako-chan can get flaky when she gets caught up in something."  
Artemis' downcast face made her regret her harsh words. Her voice  
was much softer as she continued, "I'm sure she didn't mean it,  
Artemis. You have to remember shes not a fighting machine. Shes  
Aino Minako, the aspiring actress, the human being. Sometimes  
the Senshi of Love has to take a backseat to that."  
Artemis' head jerked up and he fixed Luna with an angry glare.  
"Luna, it can't be like that. She can't just be Venus anytime she  
likes. They all have responsibilities. Whether they like it  
or not, their Senshi first, people second."  
Luna's voice was tight as she answered him. "I don't believe  
that. They can have normal lives, and still live up to being   
Senshi." She began to walk on, motioning for him to follow.   
"Minako-chan was a warrior before any of the others. She knows   
her duties. I trust her to be there when it counts."   
Artemis nodded and looked at her gratefully. "Thanks Luna."  
He caught up with her and playfully swatted at her before   
scurrying ahead. "Looks like our girls aren't the only ones out  
of shape!"  
"Oh yea?!" She took off after him, already thinking of  
the revenge she had planned for him when he least expected it.  
Besides a few energy stealing demons, life wasn't half bad.  
  
The meeting had a dismal air about it. Ami looked   
exhausted, barely managing to keep her eyes open. Makoto  
was moving about the room, picking things up or rearranging  
them. Rei was sitting stiffly, staring at the floor. Only  
Usagi and the 2 Outer Senshi seemed to be acting normal.  
"What is taking Minako-chan so long?" asked Makoto.  
"If anyone was going to be late, I'd expect it to be   
Usagi-chan."  
Usagi looked at her indignantly. "I'm not ALWAYS late."  
No one else bothered to comment. Haruka was tossing a   
coin in her hand, watching the play of light as it twisted in  
air. "Are your meetings always like this?"   
"We haven't had one in a while," Usagi stated timidly.  
Haruka's gaze narrowed. "I see." She looked like she  
might have continued if not for Michiru's restraining hand.  
She saw how disheartened the rest of the Inners were. The   
last thing they needed was a lecture.  
It was at that moment the two cats made their   
appearance. "Sorry for being late everyone. It took longer  
than we expected." Luna apologized.  
"Its all right Luna-chan, Minako-chan isn't here yet."  
Usagi informed her smiling.  
"And she won't be showing up either." Artemis stated  
acidly. "She called me on the communicator. Shes not coming."  
Haruka's face twisted with undisguised disgust. "This  
lack of discipline is appalling." Michiru's face remained  
impassive.  
Makoto shot Haruka an angry glance. "I'm sure whatever  
came up was important. Minako-chan wouldn't just ditch us."  
Usagi nodded in agreement. The two Outer Senshi exchanged   
a look but made said nothing.  
"Lets begin." Luna called out, ignoring the argument.  
She glanced at the other girls and was disturbed by their   
lack of interest. Neither Rei nor Ami had even reacted to  
Artemis' announcement. In fact they both looked out of it,  
Rei in her own world, Ami sleeping. "This is a serious  
threat. Even after reviewing the tape from Ami-chan's visor   
and speaking with you all, Artemis and I were able to deduce  
very little. We have no idea who or what this enemy is, nor  
their goal." She paused and glanced at the two Outers. "You  
have been briefed on the battle?"  
"Hai," Michiru answered. "I sensed something." She held   
up her hand, her talisman shimmering into being. She glanced  
thoughtfully into the mirror for a few moments before placing  
it gently in her lap.   
"Later that night the Princess called and told us the  
news." Haruka finished, still flipping her coin. She didn't   
bother to mention they'd been shocked to hear of the danger  
the Senshi had been in. It was disturbing to think something  
like that could happen right under their noses. Michiru had   
written her feeling off as paranoia. The fact that Rei had been   
more in tune then the aqua Senshi was just another  
thing to be concerned about.  
Usagi smiled nervously at the quizzical look the cats  
shot her. "Mamo-chan suggested it. He wondered if they knew  
about the person who came to our rescue." Usagi grinned   
genuinely rembering Mamoru's musing if one of the Outers had  
been out playing Silver Senshi dress-up. "If nothing else we   
thought maybe Setsuna-san could tell us something. Did she not  
want to attend the meeting?"  
Haruka caught the coin and held it, balling the hand into   
a fist. "Shes been detained." The obvious tension in her voice  
made everyone stare at her. Even Ami paid a little more attention.  
"We'll let her know what goes on."  
Michiru sighed inwardly. 'If we can find her,' she thought  
ruefully. Haruka still didn't want to trust the Inners with the   
truth. They hadn't seen Setsuna at all for atleast two weeks.  
That wasn't too surprising. Setsuna often left with Hotaru   
for no apparent reason.   
What was bothering them was that lately she told them if  
she was leaving, especially if she took Hotaru with her. And never,   
ever, had she not given them some warning if the Inner Senshi were  
going to be in trouble. Be it days or even minutes before hand, she  
always showed up to tell them something. This time their had been  
nothing, and Setsuna was gone without a trace.  
The image of the Outers was something Setsuna had lectured  
on many times. "We have more power, but with it comes more   
responsibility. The other Senshi look to us for advice. We   
cultivate an air of mystery about them, which makes them more  
eager to listen to us.   
Our main objective is to protect the Princess. Sometimes  
that may include doing things she wouldn't approve of. The end  
justifies the means." Setsuna had finished, her eyes boring into  
each of them.  
She remembered Haruka's comment later in bed that Setsuna  
used her own 'air of mystery' to make them more complacent.   
Despite sometimes feeling manipulated by Setsuna, they never  
doubted she had a reason for it all. She always seemed to  
know the right things to do, how to help. She'd never  
spelled out exactly how her powers worked. Her vague   
references to 'time not having a clear path' had been the   
topic of much debate.  
"No matter what happens," Setsuna had drilled in them  
over and over. "do not panic. There may come a day when I'm  
not able to help you, or even give you advice."  
"Like the helicopter?" whispered Hotaru.   
Setsuna paused, a strange look coming across her features.  
She tried to cover it with a gentle smile ment to soothe the  
youngest member. "Well hopefully nothing that drastic." She  
looked at each of them, taking in both Haruka and Michiru's  
pained expressions. The Mistress of time had never fully   
explained why she had let them believe she was dead for so long.  
In fact, she hadn't really told them anything at all. If Hotaru  
knew, she'd never said anything either. "I have complete faith  
in you and your abilities, my friends..." and here Setsuna had  
held her arms open to them for a group hug. The Outers had a  
closeness. They'd raised Hotaru together. They were family   
to each other, just like the Inners.  
In discussing the meeting they'd be attending, they both  
decided a 'wait and see' policy would work best. They would  
give up nothing, but could learn what they could. Then they would  
find the best way to protect the Princess and the others. Even  
if it did mean keeping them in the dark.  
"Where is she?" Makoto asked angrily. "Doesn't she  
care that Usagi-chan's life was threatened? Or is it just an  
inconvience?"  
"Of course she cares about the Princess," Michiru stated,  
before Haruka could fire back an angry retort. Makoto was acting  
strange. The lady of thunder was known for being blunt but  
not rude. This was out of character. "We're doing everything we  
can."  
Makoto mumbled something but laid off. Ami was nearly   
asleep again. Luna sighed. "I don't think were going to make  
anymore progress tonight."  
Haruka nodded. "I agree. I think your all tired. The main  
thing is to keep in contact. Luna-san has given both of us one  
of your communicators. When trouble strikes, we'll be there."  
A mischievous smile dawned her features. "Hopefully you ALL  
will as well."   
Artemis winced. He caught the pointed jibe at the fact   
Minako ditched the meeting. He would have to have a serious   
talk with her when she returned.  
  
Artemis and the other senshi were the farthest things   
from Minako's mind. The whole night had been a blast! After  
the rehearsal they'd all gone to eat at one of the regular  
hangouts. The conversation was very loud, with people   
stopping by the tables to say hi. Gossip was pouring from  
everyone's mouths.  
Minako didn't know most of the people who stopped by  
or who they were talking about, but she didn't feel left out.  
Whenever she started looking confused, Kiro would smile at  
her or wink. Half the time he had his arm draped around her  
shoulder. She could feel the envious stares from some of the  
girls in the place, and it made her feel good.  
After a few hours the group began to break up, people  
claiming they had to get home. She was shocked when she   
looked at a clock and saw how late it was. The time had just  
flown by! The Senshi's meeting would be winding down by now.  
A tiny twinge of guilt stung her.  
"Mina-chan?" Kiro whispered to her. She had to catch  
herself from jumping in surprise. He had leaned over to where  
he was right next to her ear. His breath was hot on her neck.  
"Why don't we split and go someplace quiet?"  
To her shock she felt one of his hands underneath the  
table resting dangerously high on her thigh. Her heart leaped  
away from her. She quickly got up from the table, trying to  
cover up her nervousness by sounding eager. "Yes, lets   
Kiro-san!"  
She turned for the door so quickly she didn't catch his  
satisfying wink to the rest of the group. "Easy" he mouthed  
to his friends. They smiled and made a rather obscene gesture  
in response. When Minako turned around to wave goodbye however  
they were all innocent smiles and waves.   
He led her out to his car.  
  
The meeting had broken up on a sour note. Ami's snoring had  
been so loud no one could ignore it any longer. Makoto had picked  
her up and carried her into her room as Usagi bade the others   
farewell.  
"Are you sure you don't want a ride, Usagi-chan?" asked  
Haruka as she helped Michiru into her jacket.  
"Hai, Haruka-san. Mamo-chan will be here soon to drive me  
home." Usagi smiled at them.   
Haruka frowned and glanced at Michiru seeing her own fears  
reflected in her partner's eyes. Something had been off about the   
whole night. Usagi was acting normal, but the rest of the   
Inners...   
Michiru and Haruka both waved. "Ja ne. Be careful,   
kitten." With that they walked out to their car. Haruka  
waited until they had gone some distance before voicing  
her suspicions. "Something is definatly wrong with them."  
Michiru nodded frowning. "I agree. Did you see Rei flinch  
when Usagi-chan hugged her goodbye? And what was with Ami-chan  
falling asleep in the middle of a meeting? I don't care how  
tired she was, that wouldn't happen."  
Haruka steered easily with one hand as the car seemingly  
glided down the road. She raked her other hand through her   
short hair. "What I don't understand was why Minako-chan missed  
that meeting. She more then anyone else knows how important  
it is to practice and train. She wouldn't just skip out   
for a date."  
Michiru held out her hands, her talisman shimmering into  
focus again. "I sense the waters are growing more restless,  
my love. No good can come from this. We must do all we can to  
contact Setsuna-san."  
Haruka didn't respond, through the car went faster through  
the streets.  
  
Makoto sat the teapot down on the table after pouring   
Usagi and herself a cup. She sighed as she flopped down in  
a chair. "What a totally wasted day. I haven't felt this  
frustrated since my last pass at Motoki-san!."  
Usagi giggled. "Hai, Mako-chan. It wasn't your fault  
though. Hes such a flirt when his girlfriend's not around."  
They both gossiped for a few minutes after that till Usagi's  
face turned thoughtful. "Mako-chan, where do you think Setsuna-san  
is?"  
Makoto's face twisted up and she looked angry. "Who knows?  
She might be sitting over at their house drinking coffee!" Makoto  
made a fist and slammed it into her other hand. "I'm getting  
really sick of their superior attitude all the time. If they   
can't trust us as a team, then they don't need to be with us."  
They both drank the rest of their tea in silence.  
  
Artemis and Luna walked through the nearly deserted park   
on the way to Usagi's. Not many people were walking by it this   
late at night. They were discussing the disappointing meeting  
when something caught Luna's eye. On a bench to her right was  
a woman preparing to lie down. She couldn't see her face or most  
of her features since it was so dark. Her hair was long, seemingly  
black or some other dark color. Her clothes looked shabby.   
Something about her worried Luna.  
"Artemis," she hissed, interrupting his rant on how he was  
going to kill Minako for making them look like idiots at that   
meeting. "Take a look at that woman on the bench."  
Artemis glanced at her, as she was closing her eyes.   
"What about her? I've seen people sleeping in the park before  
Luna-chan."  
Luna smacked him upside the head lightly with her paw.   
"Don't you sense anything different about her?"  
Artemis shook his head and was about to make a sarcastic   
comment about her being paranoid when the woman began to glow  
with a pink light. "Nani?" he hissed.  
The pink light eclipsed her shining brightly. Other people  
in the park were pointing and shielding their eyes from it.   
Soon the light faded, and where the woman had been there was just  
an empty bench. "Where did she-"  
"Artemis look!" Luna cried out. To the left of the bench,  
two figures had appeared. One had long almost white hair and  
very pale skin. The other had dark hair and hawk-like features.  
"One of them is the guy who attacked Usagi-chan!"  
The two figures were looking around the bench. The few people  
who were in the park had now gathered to watch the spectacle. The   
dark one hissed. "Nothing. Not a trace. What do we do now?"  
The pale one smiled evilly at his companion. "We use  
our opportunity to cause havoc, Valka-chan." He snapped his  
fingers and a ghostly shape took form next to him. The crowd,  
figuring this was a show, clapped. He bowed to them and looked  
at the apparition. "Tenji, I want you to do what you do best."  
The shadowy form took off at his words flying over the small   
crowd. They whistled and cheered. Then a pale blue light shown  
off of it and unto parts of the crowd. They screamed in pain as  
their life force was ripped away from them. The rest of the people  
began to flee.  
"Once we finish with these we can move on until we feel  
the presence again." They both grinned.  
"Artemis!" Luna whispered from underneath a hedge where  
they'd taken cover.  
"I'm on it," he replied, taking out the communicator from  
his dimensional pocket. "Minna! You must get to Azabu Park right  
away, by the fountain. The enemy is here! Theres people in danger!  
Hurry!"  
  
Makoto and Usagi were standing over Ami with a bucket of   
ice water. Usagi glanced at her nervously. "Do we have to?"  
Makoto nodded. "We've tried everything else, we don't have  
time." Without even pausing she dumped the bucket unceremoniously  
over Ami's sleeping form.  
She sat bolt upright sputtering. "What in the world-"  
Makoto held out her pen and Usagi grabbed her broach. Ami   
sighed, reaching for her own. Atleast she'd be dry after she  
transformed.  
  
Minako moaned against Kiro's neck. It was so wonderful to have  
someone care about her, desire her. His hands were roaming all over  
her body. Already he'd slipped off her bra and shirt. Now his hands  
were inching up her thigh.  
Normally, she would have been a lot more hesitant. No one would  
ever call her prudish, but she would have atleast waited a few more  
dates to get this hot and heavy. But it seemed so right. She'd   
never felt desire like this.  
Suddenly a beeping noise echoed from her purse. It was her   
communicator. She knew that despite how angry any of them might be   
about her missing the meeting, they would never spoil her date just   
for a scolding call. There must be trouble again.  
Her head swam as she tried to sit up and she realized she   
couldn't with Kiro's hand against her panties. A part of her was  
shocked by this. Surely, this was moving far too fast. How exactly  
did she get this undressed anyway? She had to go, had to transform.  
But another part of her wanted to stay here, in this car.  
Did it really matter how soon she had stripped down with Kiro?   
All that mattered was she wanted him. The Senshi would be fine   
without her.   
Kiro had a hold of her waistband and was starting to slip  
it down her hips. The voice that wanted to stay still whispered  
solicitly in her mind, but it was soon drowned out by another  
image, one of Usagi smiling at her and holding up her hands  
in a V-sign. "V-chan!" the Usagi whispered gleefully.  
She shoved Kiro back a bit roughly and went searching for  
her sweater. "I'm sorry Kiro-san, but I have to go."   
Kiro sat back where he'd landed against the window and  
looked at her like she'd grown a second head. "Nani?"  
She didn't pause as she slipped on her sweater. "You heard  
my beeper go off right? Well its very important, and I have to   
go."  
He gave her another look. "How do you know its important  
if you haven't even looked at the #?" He grabbed a hold of her   
hands as she tried to get her purse and go. "Mina-chan, stay  
with me."  
She looked into his eyes and felt a warmth take over her  
body. The voice was back and whispering at how sincere he looked,  
how much he liked her. Perhaps he was even in love with her! How  
could she leave when she was on the beginning of a new love?   
Usagi would surely understand-  
And then Minako looked at him again. It wasn't a soft,  
pleading smile on his face. It was a lecherous leer. He wasn't  
holding her hands anymore, but her breast. She glared and forced  
him off. "I'm leaving now."  
She opened the door and got out as she heard him yell behind  
her "I see your game, you cocktease! Silly little bitch!" The  
engine roared behind her and he took off, narrowly missing her.  
Come tomorrow he would have told everyone about her. She blushed  
in embarrassment. Why did she go so far with him to begin with?  
If the communicator hadn't gone off, she might have-  
She took it out and heard Artemis' message. Her pen came  
out, and Sailor Venus ran off into the night.  
  
Rei sat before the fire. Her mind had felt so cloudy all day.   
It was so strange, like she was completely fixated on one thing. Well,   
two things.  
Usagi and Mamoru. Serenity and Endymion.   
She'd close her eyes and there they'd be, smiling at   
her. Sometimes they'd be in their regal clothing, sometimes  
just their everyday wear, and sometimes nothing at all.  
She was going insane.  
She shook her head and tried desperately to focus on the  
fire. It took concentration to do a reading, and obsessing over  
her friends was definatly not going to help that. She forced  
herself to breathe in and out, to put aside all her thoughts.  
She began to recite, 'Kyu Goshin no In', an ancient   
Chinese chant used as a talisman. "Rin; Hyou; Tou; Sha; Kain;  
Chin; Retsu; Zai; Zen!" she ended her hand gestures with the last   
phraseas the flames leaped up to the ceiling. She opened her eyes  
and looked into them, hoping for some guidance.  
There, larger than life, towering over her, was the image  
of Mamoru as she most liked to remember him, in his slacks and  
green jacket. He had that smile on his face that sent her   
quivering. She gasped, having never seen an image so clear in  
the fire before.  
"Isn't he beautiful?" whispered a voice behind her.   
She turned around sharply, looking behind her into the  
shadows. "Whos there?" she demanded.  
"Some men are handsome, but this one is just divine."   
the voice whispered again, now seemingly to her right. She   
turned quickly but there was nothing there. "You can stop  
that my pretty one, you won't find me out here."  
"Out here?" asked Rei confused.  
"Hai. Out here. Beyond the confines of your mind." The  
voice was light and airy, seemingly directly behind her now.  
"I exist inside you Rei, deep inside, a place where you have  
tried to keep hidden for a long time."  
"Inside me?" she realized she was just repeating dumbly  
the words that she was being told but she couldn't seem to stop.  
"Hai, ever since that day, so long ago." And the flame  
burst out again, and Rei saw the picture of Tokyo tower. She  
was watching the scene of Mamoru and Usagi, reunited at last  
with the Silver Crystal. She remembered the torment she had   
felt seeing them, and realizing that Mamoru could never be  
hers again. "So painful..."  
Tears were falling down the Senshi of fire's cheeks.  
"It hurt me so much to let him go..." She really broke down  
than, sobbing as she hadn't in a long time.   
She felt a comforting pressure on her back, but she   
stopped herself from turning around, sure that whatever it  
was would leave if she did. "There, there. Its OK. Let it  
all out. We've been waiting to cry for a long time over this,  
haven't we?" Rei nodded. "Its all right. Tonight we can talk  
about everything we've been feeling. Get it all out."   
Rei noticed a form move in front of her. It was a ghostly  
figure, with long dark hair and slim shape. When she caught  
the face she gasped in surprise. Staring back at her was a  
mirror image of herself. The transparent Rei smiled encouragingly  
at her and whispered, "We can talk about him all night, can't  
we?"  
"Hai," Rei said mechanically. In the distance she dimly  
registered her communicator going off, but she made no move  
to pick it up. She simply sat, eyes glazed over.  
The shadowy form reached over and took her hand, as  
the flames rose high above them. The picture in the flames  
was shifting to another memory. "Yes, better to go through  
all this, get our real feelings out. The others will be fine."  
"Hai, they'll be fine." Rei murmured.  
The communicator finally fell silent, unanswered.  
  
====================================================================  
  
Questions? Comments? Arrows?  
Angst88@aol.com  
  
-Age and treachery will always overcome youth and skill.  
  
===================================================================  
  



	4. Double Vision

Thank you for going on to Chapter: 3.   
Sailor Moon ain't mine.  
  
================================================================  
Fall From Grace  
By: Emporess  
================================================================  
  
"Excuse me, who are you?"  
-Perfect Blue  
  
Chapter 3:  
Double Vision  
  
A yellow roadster streaked through the night, taking turns  
at dangerous speeds. It wove it and out of traffic, dodging cars,  
heedless of the chaos its passing caused. The drivers around  
it cursed, laying heavy hands on their cars horns. "Turn," Her   
passenger on the left stated, as calm and unruffled as the driver.   
The tires squealed and gave off smoke as she rounded the turn.   
"15 more minutes till destination." Neptune stated.  
"We'll make it in 10," Uranus said confidently.  
  
"You sure this is a good idea?" Valka asked nervously,   
glancing around the park. Scores of people lay face down on   
the ground, drained of their energy. A few still fled in terror,  
trying to avoid the persistent phantasm that Dagon had conjured.  
Dagon was calmly filing one of his fingernails. "What are  
you so afraid of?" He glanced at the pacing Valka. "Our main  
objective was to capture this 'Gatekeeper' Toro-sama referred  
to. To do that we have to wait for it to reappear. Might as  
well collect some energy while were at it."  
"They'll probably show up though."  
"They? Pretty Sailor Soldiers?" Valka let out a peel of  
laughter and then glanced at him with disdain. "I hope they do.  
I'd like to see whats gotten you so frightened. Besides, it'd  
be a good chance to see how our energy agrees with them."  
They watched in silence as their phantasm dragged down  
a young man and eclipsed him in blue light. The mans struggles  
faded as he fell to the ground. The phantasm was happily making  
slurping noises as it bounded off for the next target.  
"Hold it right there!" called out a voice.  
Dagon turned to glance in the direction as Valka let out  
a yelp and jumped behind him.  
"I am the beautiful Sailor Senshi, Sailor Moon! I won't  
tolerate you stealing energy from innocent people enjoying a  
night in the park! In the name of the Moon-" cried out the   
same voice, holding up her hands in a pose.  
"In the name of Jupiter-" the taller girl said.  
"...ZZZZ...." said the one in blue, leaning over on  
the tall one.  
"Mercury," hissed Jupiter, shaking her awake.  
"... nani?" she glanced around sleepily. Seeing where  
they were she blushed. Dagon grinned slyly to himself. "Oh,  
gomen. Where are you at?"  
Jupiter sighed. "Introductions."  
Mercury cleared her throat nervously. "And in the name  
of Mercury!" She glanced at them to make sure they were doing   
the poses as well.   
"We will punish you!" They all finished together.  
In the time it had taken them to say their speech, the  
phantasm had drained 3 more victims. Dagon was laughing now.  
"Nice speech. Perhaps we should introduce ourselves as well."  
He paused, and glanced up at Valka, who was sitting on top  
of his shoulders, clinging to his hair. "You can get down  
now, baka." Valka sheepishly jumped off of him. "I believe  
you already know Valka-chan. My name is Dagon, but you can  
refer to me as Dagon-sama if you like." He then grinned   
charmingly and bowed before them. He looked very handsome  
when he did that.  
"Sugoi," exclaimed Jupiter, Moon, and even Mercury,  
little hearts appearing in their eyes.   
Valka snorted in disgust. "Don't worry, Valka-chan. I  
only have eyes for you." Dagon whispered, too low for the  
love-sick senshi to hear.   
Valka blushed. "Knock it off," he hissed back.  
Before Dagon could tease him more, a voice cut through  
the night. "World Shaking!"  
A giant yellow ringed ball smashed through the Earth  
and headed directly for them. Dagon with cat-like reflexes  
grabbed Valka and fell with him to the ground, narrowly   
missing being hit. "Arigato, Dagon." Valka gasped.  
"You can thank me by practicing this position later."  
Dagon said flirtatiously before rolling back up to his feet  
to check out his new adversaries. "And who am I meeting now?"  
Cherry blossoms flung through the air as he stared at  
a tall senshi with short blonde hair. "Brought by a new age,  
where the heavens touch the Earth, Sailor Uranus, acting  
gorgeously."   
To her side, a shorter, somewhat more elegant woman  
held a mysterious smile. "Acting gracefully, Sailor Neptune."  
At that point the first three senshi were shaking  
their heads to try to get the star struck looks off their  
faces. "A pleasure to meet you all. I dare say, with so   
many lovely ladies I'm not sure which to address first."  
Uranus stepped forward with Neptune right behind   
her. "We'd be honored to be first," she drawled,  
an evil grin lighting up her face as she called out for  
her talisman. She wasn't surprised her World Shaking had  
missed them, given what the others had said about their  
bouncing attacks. She wasn't taking any chances. Neptune  
brought her mirror out.  
Dagon stepped away from Valka. 'Take care of the   
other 3,' he telepathed to his associate. "Ladies first!"  
He challenged, darting over towards them, his hands glowing  
as he charged up his energy.  
"What a gentleman," Neptune remarked slyly to Uranus  
as they moved in for a strike.  
  
Valka smiled at the other Senshi. "Don't worry my   
lovelies! I haven't forgotten about you." He held his crystal  
high over his head as energy cackled. "The odds are off, but  
I believe I can set them right."   
Before they could react three bubbles burst from his hand  
and captured their forms. They all felt like they were floating in   
midair. The world beyond the bubble seemed to dim as it spread out.   
Before they knew it, each appeared to be alone, in dark empty space,   
with no idea of which way to turn or where their companions could be.  
"Now the fun starts!" They heard him laugh.  
  
Venus was darting across rooftops as fast as she dared.   
She was making good time, but not good enough. Kiro had driven  
them way across town, and even being above the buildings it  
was taking her a half hour to get there. She cursed whatever  
crazy chromosome it was that made her act so impulsive at times as   
she ran. She couldn't believe she'd blown off a meeting and put   
Usagi's life in danger for a date. A date!  
'So?' a voice in her head asked. 'Normal people go on dates  
all the time.'  
"Normal people don't have to defend love and justice by  
running on rooftops." She answered the voice out loud bitterly.  
She didn't hear a reply. It occurred to her that it was odd to  
be having an argument with herself, but she pushed the thought  
aside. She could worry about checking in with a psychologist  
later. Saving the world was a bit more important.  
  
Sailor Mercury stifled a yawn as she activated her visor.  
Being lost in a dimensional vortex was not a good place to be.   
Knowing a little bit about physics, she realized there had to  
be a way out of there. All she had to do was find it. She could  
think a lot clearer if she wasn't so tired.  
'Why not lay down and take a little nap right here.'  
"Who said that?" She asked, searching with her visor.  
She couldn't find anything.   
'I did.' The voice called out again.  
She glanced right and left, even took off the visor to look  
around with her own eyes. She made out a dim shape ahead of her.  
It looked like a female form, with short hair and large haunted   
blue eyes. She gasped. "You look like me!"  
'I am you.' the voice answered her, giggling.   
"H-How can you be me?"  
The figure was right up next to her, and it indeed looked  
exactly like her. When it first approached it'd seemed naked, but  
on closer inspection it was wearing what looked like one of her  
nightgowns. 'I'm the you you don't look at very much, the   
private you.'  
"The private me...?"  
It put a hand to her cheek and gently smiled. 'Hai. I'm  
how you really feel. Do you know how we're feeling right now?'  
Trance like Mercury shook her head.  
'We're feeling tired.' She yawned as if to emphasize this,  
and Mercury found herself doing the same. 'What with school, and  
our friends, and being a Senshi, were wearing ourselves out! When  
is the last time we got a full night's rest?'  
"I like to study at night..." Mercury told herself, dazed.   
"I don't get to bed till very late. This has to be some sort of   
trick..."  
The other figure shook her head. 'No trick Mercury. We've  
been tired all day. Remember when we practically fell asleep in  
the hospital hall? We've been trying to catch up on our sleep  
all day, and nows our chance!'  
The other Mercury was getting her to lay down on the floor,  
where pillows and blankets were suddenly appearing. She was nice   
and tucked in. "But what about the others..." The pillow felt so  
soft.  
The other Mercury lay next to her, resting on her own   
pillow. 'They'll be OK. Hey, would your own self lie to you?'  
Mercury fought to stay awake, to think things through, but  
her eyelids were getting so heavy...  
'Goodnight.' whispered her double, its eyes closing.  
  
Sailor Jupiter glared into the darkness around her. This  
was not a good situation. Her friends were gone, and she was   
stuck in- well whatever the hell this was. All day she'd felt  
wound up like a rubber band, stretched tight. Whenever she  
DID find a way out of here, someone was going to pay dearly for  
this.  
'I see we've blown it again,' a voice called out.  
She brought her fists up to a defensive position.   
"Show yourself!"  
A green light flashed before her, and she was staring  
at someone who looked exactly like her, clothed in her gui.  
The figure sneered at her, its own arms were raised, but in  
an offensive position.   
"What is this?" Jupiter asked, more angry then nervous.  
'What do you think, baka?' the voice called out   
sarcastically. 'I'm you, as much as it pains me to admit it.'  
Jupiter glared back at the apparition. "Bullshit." She  
raised her arms and called upon her power. "Jupiter Oak   
Evolution!" she cried, going into her spin and sending the  
leaves cartwheeling towards her foe. She expected it to pass  
right through it, but instead it slammed the other Makoto  
off her feet.   
At the same time she clutched over in pain. She hissed,  
feeling her doubles agony as the glowing orbs rocked against  
her. The double rose to its feet and laughed at her snidely.  
'Baka! If you hit me with magic, you only hurt yourself!'  
Jupiter was kneeling with one knee under her. She gritted  
her teeth as she rose to her feet. "Your not me."   
The other Jupiter came flying at her, a knee slamming her  
back down in the ground, a move that she herself had practiced  
with Haruka and never mastered. 'I am you. The better, stronger   
you.' The figure tried to grind its heel into her face, but  
she rolled away at the last second. She was gasping, trying  
to get up after getting the wind knocked out of her. 'I'm  
tired of you lousing everything up for us. We don't have a  
boyfriend because of you. We can't protect anyone because  
of you. Its time we became what I am. The real Senshi Jupiter.'  
To Jupiter's amazement, her double was now clad in her fuku.  
'Prepare to defend yourself.' The image called, in the old Moon  
Kingdom adage to a foe. She came flying at her with her fists  
held high, and Jupiter had nowhere to turn.  
  
"Jupiter? Mercury? Uranus? Neptune?" cried out Sailor Moon  
as she nervously clutched at the Eternal Tier in her hands. Her  
wings fluttered behind her. She didn't like this cold, dark   
place. Not in the least. She wished Mamo-chan or one of the other  
Senshi were here.  
"Sailor Moon..." She whirled around, finding herself face  
to face with Valka. She jumped back, startled. "It is all right   
if I call you Sailor Moon, isn't it?"  
He was standing arrogantly next to her, a grimace on his   
lips. "Where are we?" she asked, ignoring his question. "Where  
are my friends?"  
"Didn't your mother ever tell you its rude to answer a  
question with a question?" He asked, picking some lint off  
his designer jacket. He looked up at her then. "Where do you  
want to be?"  
She stared at him, a confused look on her face. "Nani?"  
He flung an arm out, gesturing around him. As his hand   
moved, the space around her shifted, showing beautiful colors,  
each one bright and indistinguishable with the last. They swirled  
and pulsed in a strange rhythm. "Sugoi," Sailor Moon murmured.   
"Its so beautiful."  
He seemed delighted with her reaction. "Yes, isn't it   
though." Off to the side he seemed to mumble, "I'd like to see  
Dagon top that."  
Sailor Moon broke her gaze from the lovely spectacle  
and turned to him. "Why are you hurting people?" She asked,  
almost innocently. "If you can make such wonderful things,"  
she gestured to the display, "then why cause pain to others?"  
He paused and seemed to consider this before answering.   
"Thats our way."  
"Whose way?" She asked.  
"The way written in the scrolls of Toro." He said this  
flippantly, with no respect where obviously there should be  
some. "It is said that one day will come the one who will  
control the very earth itself with power. That no dimension  
or person will be more powerful."   
"What does that have to do with stealing energy and  
other people?" Sailor Moon wished Mercury was here. She'd  
understand more of this.   
"We look for the key Sailor Moon. The key to the gates,  
the key to the one. My whole life, and that of the others who  
serve the master I do, have been devoted to finding the key."  
Sailor Moon gasped. She hoped to Kami-sama it wasn't  
another group after her crystal. She didn't think she could  
tolerate that.   
"To find the key we need power. We've always stolen the   
power in small bursts to assist us." He continued. "Now however  
we have to step things up, cause we think we've found what we've  
looked for so very long."  
She was silent as she waited for him to finish.  
"I don't know who you female warriors are, or why you insist  
on challenging us. I have no quibble with you, nor does my master."  
He stopped and gave her a warning look. "For the moment. Should  
you continue to interfere with his efforts things could get most...  
ugly."  
"Where are my friends?" She asked, irritated by his threats.  
His expression looked wicked in response. "I'm afraid that   
its too late for them. They weren't so fortunate to receive a   
warning." He licked his lips. "The chaos energy inside them will  
set them to destroying themselves. And what a pity too. It was  
a mistake when we tried grabbing you and that young man. They'll  
die in vain, for we've already zeroed in on the one we really  
want."  
"No they won't!" She cried out at him, bringing the Eternal  
Tier up and beginning the spins for her attack. "Starlight   
Honeymoon Kiss!"   
To her shock and dismay he held his crystal aloft and it  
glowed with an eery purple light. The attack dissipated   
around him, vanishing. Before she could recover he closed  
the gap between them and shot his arm out, shoving her  
so she fell backwards in a heap.  
"That was foolish of you..." He whispered, coming  
towards her. "I might have to teach you a lesson after all."  
  
Mamoru parked at the girl's apartment. He had ran late  
because of all the traffic. For some reason, things were   
backed up from Azabu Park for miles. He'd just stepped out  
of the car and locked the door when he felt an all too   
familiar wave of nausea hit him.   
He produced a rose and transformed into Tuxedo   
Kamen. He dashed down the street, ditching the car as   
useless with all the traffic around town. Even without  
his love's siren call, he would have been able to   
guess where the trouble was.   
"Hang on Usako," He called out aloud and in his   
thoughts, hoping somehow through their link, she would hear  
him. As he raced through the streets, he felt something  
nagging at him. He was feeling a pull in the opposite direction  
of his love. It seemed to be calling out stronger to him.  
He shook of the thought. Regardless of what he was feeling,  
Usako and her safety came first.  
"Don't be a baka," whispered a voice in his ears.  
"Nani?" he quit running and leaped to the top of  
a building to get an overview of the street. "Who said  
that?"  
"The Princess will be fine Endymion. Her friend is in  
danger." The voice was very distant, flat.   
"She needs me." He argued irrationally with a voice  
only he could hear.  
"She would want you to help her friend more."   
He waited in silence for the voice to go on, but it  
seemed to be finished. He cursed, feeling the pull from   
the other direction getting more insistent. While  
Usagi was far away, whatever else was speaking to him was  
only a few blocks over. He gasped as he realized exactly   
what direction that was, who lived there. "Rei-chan!"  
"Serenity would want you to save her friend first,  
ne?" The voice faded out, and he no longer felt its  
ghostly pull. He seemed paralyzed with indescion, wanting  
to go to both. He thought of what Usagi would tell him to  
do.  
He picked up speed again, running to the Hikawa Shrine.   
Hopefully, he could help them both.  
  
"Damn!" Uranus cried out in frustration as her sword  
swished through the air that Dagon had occupied a few seconds  
before hand. The little devil was certainly quick. She hadn't  
gone all out on him yet, still testing her enemy. She doubted   
he was as fast as her, but she didn't want to let him know   
that. Let him think he had an advantage for the moment.  
"Uranus!" Neptune cried out a warning. She jumped away  
just in time to miss an energy blast from behind. Dagon was   
floating above their heads a few yards away and chuckling.  
"Now, now 'gorgeous Senshi'," he called. "Don't let  
your emotions run away with you. It could very well end  
your lives, and I'd hate to see that happen."  
"DEEP SUBMERGE!" Cried Neptune, sending a glowing  
ball of blue light at him. He held up a hand which was  
clutched around a crystal sphere. Purple light flared  
and Neptune's power reversed directions heading right  
back towards her. She dived out of the way but still  
got clipped by it on the shoulder.   
"NEPTUNE!" Uranus called out, hurrying to the  
now still form. She was OK, just knocked out from the   
force of the blow. Uranus eyes were enraged with  
fury as she brought her sword up to point at the  
enemy. "No more playing around." She hissed dangerously.  
He grinned with dark humor. "My thoughts  
exactly."  
  
Mercury's eyes were closed, but she wasn't sleeping.  
She was desperately trying to hold on to consciousness. In  
her mind she was trying to work out a plan, anything that  
could get her out of the mess she was in. Her body felt like  
lead, too heavy to even sit up, let alone get out of here.  
*Think*, she hissed at herself. She was supposed to  
be so smart, a genius. She couldn't even stop herself from  
falling asleep!  
"Sailor Mercury! Come in Sailor Mercury!" called a  
voice. She opened her eyes and found herself in a large room  
with mats strown across the floor. The walls were made of  
white stone. A hand was being waved in front of her face.   
"Ah, so you were just day dreaming, ne?"  
She couldn't see the person in front of her. The  
form seemed to be cloaked in shadows, even though she could  
see the rest of the place perfectly. 'I must have fallen  
asleep' she thought dejectedly. What she was seeing had to  
be a dream.   
Without thinking about it her body began to move  
forward to where the other form was beckoning. "I guess  
I can let it slide this time, since your usually my   
most attentive student." The voice teased her.   
"Hai, Sensei!" She giggled, having no control  
over her speech or movements. She looked up and took   
in the black void in front of her. "What is that?" She   
asked.  
"That, Mercury, is a dimensional warp. I'm sure  
you've come across them in your studies." Ami felt  
herself nodding. "Well this one is man made, designed  
especially by myself for your training." She snapped  
her fingers and the void came to life swirling around  
in a circle above her. "This void will become more erratic  
the longer it remains here. You must stop it Mercury,  
by any means at your disposal."  
She felt her hand reach up and touch her earring,  
her visor appearing before her eyes. The settings on  
it were the same as when she had first worn it so long  
ago. The words rapidly going down the screen which had  
been indecipherable at the time were now easily read.  
She gasped inwardly, realizing she was reading in the  
Moon Kingdoms language. On the outside her body  
seemed unaffected as she read through the data and  
seemed to be determining the best course of action.  
"Sensei-" She heard herself say as the void got  
dangerously closer. "Sensei I'm not sure what the proper  
thing to do is. The data is inconclusive."  
"Screw the data."  
"Nani?" She gasped. The void was getting ever closer.  
"Don't think, just act."  
She felt the sweat begin to bead on her forehead.   
Her target was still coming towards her, and it seemed like  
whoever Sensei was, wasn't going to step in and help her.  
She touched the earring and the visor came down. She took   
a deep breath and whipped into her spin. "Shine Aqua Illusion!"  
She cried out, blue frosted water flying at the void. Glancing  
at it in horror, she realized it was still there, towering above  
her. "SENSEI!" she shrieked.  
The void disappeared before her eyes as Sensei snapped  
her fingers again. She came up to the shaking Senshi and put an  
arm around her. "I'm sorry I had to do that Mercury. You did very   
well."  
"B-but I failed." She stammered, upset.  
"You did everything you could to stop it, and you stood  
your ground." The shadowed figure's voice was even and level.   
"There was no way for you to stop that void Mercury. It was a   
test. You didn't back down. Remember, sometimes you   
can't analyze. You just have to act."  
"Next time you'll be ready," came another voice from  
behind her. She turned around, and there was a regal figure  
in white.   
"Queen Serenity-sama!" she gasped, falling to one knee   
before her. Normally, she wouldn't have been so formal, but  
she still felt some shame from failing in her task.  
The Queen looked benevolently down at her and lay a hand  
on her head. She was surrounded by a pink glow. "I trust you'll  
use this when the time is right, Mercury." She felt a shockwave  
of energy, and then her body was falling forward. "I hope your  
right about this." Queen Serenity said worriedly.  
She heard Sensei's voice answer back, "She'll remember  
when she needs it. I don't want them to use it until they  
must. Its dangerous to have that knowledge."   
Their voices seemed to fade away as she passed out. "Yes  
my love, power corrupts even the most innocent." Queen Serenity  
sounded so sad.  
"Let me kiss those tears away," came Sensei's voice, and   
then there was only darkness.  
Mercury's eyes flew awake, if she had been sleeping at   
all. She still felt tired, unbelievably exhausted, but her  
eyes remained open. She didn't have to think about how to  
get out of here, or why she was so tired. She just had to  
do it, like Sensei had said. Whoever she was.  
'Mercury? Are you sleeping?' came the wary voice  
of her double.  
"No." Despite her heavy limbs she began to rise to  
her feet. Pink light shined around her, changing her costume  
and reenergizing her. Words floated across her mind. "MERCURY  
CRASHING TSUMINI!" She cried, a tidal wave bursting from her   
fingertips and arching towards her double.  
'AHHHHH!' screamed the apparition right before it hit,  
changing shape into a white phantasm. It turned to dust,  
disappearing under the onslaught of the powerful attack.  
The world around her changed, turning from the black   
void to the park. She was about 5 minutes away from where   
she'd been abducted.   
Her feet were unsteady after the shift at first. She   
glanced down at her uniform, noting the changes. Underneath  
her skirt there was now a thinner one the color of her bow,  
made of chiffon. The shoulders of her uniform also had taken   
on the color. Before she could consider the implications of  
this and her new memories she heard a scream farther away.  
"NEPTUNE!" Uranus' voice cried out.  
She ran towards the fray, hoping she wasn't too late.  
  
The man lay on the hospital bed, twitching. His hair  
was matted with perspiration, his eyes jerking underneath the  
lids as he called out from his dreams in a weak voice.   
"Rei... Rei..."  
No one came to check on him, as par their orders.  
Through the open window to his left, a man came in,  
dressed in gray with a black cloak. He wore a black hat on  
his head that shadowed his face. Soothingly he placed a   
gloved hand on the man's temple, whispering words of   
encouragement. "Be still my friend."   
A golden glow sprang from his fingertips and spread  
across the other's body. After a few minutes it stopped.  
"I'm sorry, I wish I could do more. I'm not as strong as  
our Prince you see." He gave the now resting body a tired  
smile. "Soon tho', you'll be ready to be moved. I'll bring  
you home." He gave the man's hand a friendly squeeze and  
jumped out the window, to the night.  
"Mikel...?" murmured the one on the bed. As usual,  
no one could answer him before he fell back into dreams.  
  
Jupiter was losing, and badly.  
She had learned the hard way that not only did using  
her powers hurt her more than her double, but the double  
could hurt her without it effecting it. The situation gave  
the word double standard a whole new meaning.  
She growled as she narrowly missed a Sparkling Wide  
Pressure the clone threw. She hadn't been able to take the  
offensive at all during the battle, only still going because  
of some lucky moves. Eventually, her luck would have to wear  
out.  
'Give it up Jupiter!' hissed the evil Senshi. 'You  
can't beat me! I'm you! The you you should have been!' She  
moved in with an elbow that caught Makoto by surprise,   
knocking her down for probably the 10th time.   
As Makoto landed and pitched herself away she thought  
furiously. She was caught in a Catch-22. Mamoru had explained  
the phrase once for the girls. She was damned if she fought  
it and damned if she didn't.  
Makoto knew that whatever she was facing wasn't really  
a part of herself. The enemy did something odd to her, causing  
this Invasion of the Body Snatchers demon to come after her.  
Just like the two enemies they'd fought before, it bounced  
her attacks. She remembered Ami mentioning something about a  
twist of dimension surrounding them. Unfortunately she had no  
idea what they had been talking about.  
*Think Makoto, think!* she berated herself as she jumped  
away from the double. She had to know something about dimensional  
properties, anything. She glanced up at the clone, and even as   
she did, everything seemed to blur. One second she was looking  
at it, and then the next she seemed to be looking through it,  
from its eyes. The world lurched as her perspective changed.  
She came down hard on the figure below her, and even  
as she landed it disintegrated beneath her. She felt her face  
break out into a grin as she put a hand to her forehead to wipe  
the sweat away. Someone to her left threw her a towel. "Thanks  
Sensei." She heard herself call out.  
A shadowy form stepped up to her. "Beautiful Jupiter! No  
enemy would have avoided that spin kick."  
She could feel her smile turn a bit nervous. "Thanks,   
Sensei. I've worked on that move for awhile. It felt a little  
funny kicking at myself though."  
She couldn't make out any features on the other woman,  
so she couldn't tell if she was smiling or not, but she heard  
her laughter. "Yea, the new training program Mercury worked  
out sure does give you some surprises doesn't it!" She swung   
an arm around her shoulder and led her towards the back of what  
Makoto had to assume was a practice room, away from the exit  
that she had been heading for.   
"Is Mercury doing better now?" She heard herself ask,  
wondering what was wrong with Ami.  
"Oh she'll be fine! You can visit her today. Shes up  
and talking, studying...You know Mercury, always on the  
ball. The only reason shes still lying down is we want to  
make sure shes OK from passing out yesterday."  
"Why did she pass out anyway?"   
"Exhaustion. I think we pushed it a little too hard.  
A little rest, maybe a little of your delicious cooking,  
and she'll be right as rain!" The voice was light and airy.  
Suddenly she felt a presence behind her and tried to  
turn around but found the other woman holding her still.  
She felt someone touch her head and then a rush of power  
flood through her body. Her knees gave out on her, and she  
would have fallen if not for the other woman holding her  
up.  
"Are you sure this is a better way?" she heard a   
voice ask the woman she called Sensei, a familiar voice.  
"Anythings better than putting them in the hospital,  
my love." The woman answered, and then she knew nothing but  
darkness.  
Suddenly she was back where she had been before, as  
if time had stopped at that moment. Her clone was still above  
her, coming at her with the spin kick she had yet to fully  
master in this life. She dodged away from her, feeling  
energy cackle around her body, pink light flaring out,  
and all over.  
"There is one Kino Makoto, one Senshi Jupiter." she  
uttered, as the clone began to back up from her. "And I'm   
her, bitch." With that said, she raised her hands above her and  
yelled the words that came to her mind. "JUPITER ELDRITCH  
BOLT!" Green light slammed into the clone, who had turned  
white and transparent right before it hit.   
The blackness around her disappeared as she landed   
on the firm earth of the park. She was disoriented at first.  
With one hand to her head she shook it clear as she saw Mercury  
appear over a hill. "Mercury!" she called out shakily.  
"Jupiter! Your fuku!" Jupiter glanced down and noticed  
the pink chiffon underneath it. She also took in the fact that  
Mercury was similarly attired. She was going to comment on it  
but Mercury grabbed her hand and started pulling her along.  
"No time! I heard Uranus scream over this way! Come on!"  
She trailed towards the sounds of battle.  
  
Sailor Moon looked up at a leering Valka. She still  
had ahold of her Eternal Tier, for all the good it did her.  
If he came any closer, she was going to use it as a club  
and slam him in the head with it.  
"You know Sailor Moon, I must say your one of the   
loveliest women I've ever seen," his expression turned thoughtful.  
"Almost as lovely as your friend with the chain. What was her   
name?"  
He didn't look threatening at all right then. She  
decided to try to appease him. "Sailor Venus."  
"Yea, Sailor Venus. Where is she anyway?"  
She shrugged, and he looked a little forlorn. "I'd really  
like to see her again. Too bad."  
"You like her don't you?" She asked, her face breaking   
out into a sly smile. Despite the fact that this guy had just  
threatened her, she couldn't stop herself from talking to him  
like this. Usagi liked nothing more than playing matchmaker.  
She was rewarded by him blushing furiously. "I knew it!  
You do! This is so great, she thought the same thing about you!"  
"Really?" he asked before he could stop himself. "What'd  
she say?"  
"She said, 'If he wasn't an enemy, I'd think he was kawaii.'."  
Usagi didn't mention that all the girls had thrown pillows at her  
when she made that remark.  
"Sugoi," he whispered, little hearts flying into his eyes.  
"You know, if you could give up this evil society of   
yours, I could probably arrange a date with V-chan..." Usagi  
asked. If Rei or Haruka could have heard this conversation,  
they would have rapped her upside one of her odango. She didn't  
care. Despite his threatening talk, something about him made  
her think he wasn't really evil.  
"I wish it was that simple, Sailor Moon." He murmured.  
"I'm not like Dagon or Toro-sama. I don't want to control the  
power." His voice became almost wistful. "I just want to be   
there, to see it. I want to be on the threshold of a new   
mankind."  
She was speechless listening to his justifications.  
"And unfortunately you had to interfere." He raised the  
crystal over his head. "I like you, I really do. I don't want  
to hurt you, but its the only way. If you could fight back-"  
"You don't have to do anything! Theres got to be a   
better way, don't you see?" Sailor Moon implored.  
He shook his head and smiled sadly. "Your so innocent,  
Sailor Moon. I wish I could be like you. Dagon will know if  
I let you go, and that would be the end of me. I'm sorry."  
The crystal in his hand began to glow with an eery light.  
She held her breath, putting her arms up above her. The blow   
didn't fall. She glanced at him and saw him hesitating, trying  
to build up the resolve to go through with it. 'Come on, Usagi.  
He won't wait forever. Think girl!' she racked her brain for  
any plan.  
Valka seemed to be frozen in time. His features seemed   
to shimmer and fade with the rainbow colored world around her.  
She closed her eyes, putting down the feeling of nausea that  
threatened to overwhelm her. When she opened them she found  
herself peering through a tiny window attached to a stone door.  
Inside the room lay Ami, propped up on a bunch of pillows,  
reading from a heavy text book.  
She tried to shout out to Ami but her vocal chords didn't  
seem to want to respond. She tried moving her arm to open the   
door, but her muscles weren't working either. "What are you  
doing there Princess Serenity?" Called a voice behind her.  
She felt herself whip around, a grin spreading across  
her face as she addressed the shadowy form in front of her.  
"Oh, I was just walking by and I thought-"  
"You thought you'd come bother your friends right?"  
She heard laughter from the figure, though she couldn't  
tell if it was smiling since she couldn't see its features.  
"But she didn't see me! Shes too busy reading her book!  
I would have visited Jupiter, but shes still sleeping!" She  
pleaded.   
The figure held up a shadowy hand and tweaked her cheek.  
"Its OK, I won't tell anyone. Come on, her majesty is waiting."  
"Arigato, Celeste-mama!" She exclaimed, clapping onto the  
other woman's hand and leading her down the hallways. Usagi   
couldn't effect the turning or movement of her body. It seemed  
she was just along for the ride.  
They stopped just outside an ornate set of doors.   
"Hime-chan, remember what we talked about earlier. Don't call  
me Mama outside of these doors. Its our secret, ne?" She  
nodded, and the woman gave her shoulder a friendly squeeze.  
She then knocked on the set of doors.  
"Enter." Called a voice from inside.   
She felt herself walk in and curtsy gracefully in front  
of Queen Serenity. "Konnichiwa, your Majesty." She held  
the pose for a few seconds before flying into her Mother  
for a more informal greeting.  
"Your learning your manners well sweetheart!" She   
said, returning her embrace warmly. "It must be because   
you have such a wonderful teacher." She glanced at the  
woman who followed her in.  
"Your Majesty," the shadowy shape bowed low,  
then stepped forward to plant a kiss on the monarch's  
forehead. Her mother's head twisted up to meet the other  
woman's lips, where they locked and held for sometime.  
Something about the scene reminded her of another  
kiss, a very recent one. She gasped as she remembered the  
woman is silver's words to her the day before. "Do you  
want the power, little one?" and then the gentle pressure  
on her lips. Then the anguished cry, "Serenity!"  
The scene faded, her mother and her lover disappearing  
as she floated back to reality. Valka was still standing   
there, crystal raised. She felt energy searing through  
her, that same hot light from the woman's touch. Perhaps  
the woman hadn't given her what she planned, but she still  
felt power going up and down her body. Pink light shot  
out all around her as she glowed.   
She glanced up at Valka, who had just began to look  
alarmed. She grasped the Eternal Tier and held it  
before her, aiming at the little rock in his hand, not  
wanting to hurt someone so reluctant to shoot her.   
"STARLIGHT HONEYMOON KISS!" She called out.  
"Shit!" cried Valka, dropping the now smoking and   
useless crystal to the floor. Around her the rainbow  
room shattered, leaving only the park where she'd been  
taken from.  
She was nearly ran down by Uranus who was chasing  
Dagon. Uranus slashed at him with her talisman, just seconds  
to late as he vanished. "Come out and fight you coward!" she   
growled at the empty air around her.  
"URANUS!" screeched Sailor Moon in warning as Dagon  
appeared behind her, savagely kicking her in the leg.  
He watched her fall to the ground with glee.   
"Who said I was hiding?" He glanced up, surprised to see  
Sailor Moon and Valka. "Whats she doing back?" he asked  
angrily.  
"It wasn't my fault! She disintegrated my crystal,  
just like the other one-" He abruptly stopped as Dagon  
slapped him across the face. The force of the blow   
propelled him into a nearby tree, where he lay dazed  
afterwards.  
"Baka. Don't move till I take care of this mess." Dagon   
muttered, wiping his hands on his tunic. He glanced at Sailor Moon   
and clenched the crystal in his fist. "Must I do everything   
myself?"  
Sailor Moon held her Tier out, about to call her words of   
power when two voices broke the silence.  
"MERCURY CRASHING TSUMINI!"  
"JUPITER ELDRITCH BOLT!"  
The two powers slammed into him knocking him up and back.  
"What the hell?" he hissed the crystal in his hand glowing.  
"STARLIGHT HONEYMOON KISS!"   
Sailor Moon's attack disintegrated the crystal, turning  
his hand a fiery red in the process. Valka ran over and opened  
a portal behind them. "Come on, Dagon. We've got to go back."  
He tried to shake his companion off. "No! I don't need  
a crystal to deal with them!" His eyes were red with rage.   
Sparkling purple energy cackled off of him. Before he could  
act however Valka tackled him, stuffing him into the warp  
he had just created.   
"Give my regards to her, Sailor Moon." His eyes held  
a strange longing in them that made Usagi want to cry. Before  
she could respond he turned and went through the hole.  
She glanced back to her friends and saw them helping  
Uranus and Neptune to their feet. "Anybody get the number  
of that truck?" asked Uranus ruefully. She looked up at  
Neptune. "You OK?"  
Neptune gave her a weak smile and nodded. "Take a lot  
more then that to hurt me." They held each other's gazes.   
Ami fiddled with her computer, scanning the park to make  
sure the energy stealing youma had disappeared with it's  
masters. She found no trace of any abnormal readings.  
"So," Uranus asked, wincing as she flexed her knee,  
"How'd ya'll defeat these guys if we can't even touch them?"  
Mercury seemed preoccupied, so Jupiter decided to  
fill her in. "When I was in the other realm fighting  
off Valka, I had a flash of memory. It was like I was   
transported to the Moon Kingdom, and I remembered a  
power capable of hurting them."  
Neptune looked confused. "You got another power  
boost?"  
Jupiter shrugged her shoulders as Mercury finished  
her scannings of herself and Jupiter. "No, I don't think  
thats what happened. Were not any different then we were  
before, besides the new costumes. It seems like we just  
remembered a new attack, with the capability to smash  
through their dimensional defenses."  
"Well, as long as it works," Jupiter said, smiling.  
Sailor Moon had been uncharacteristically silent during  
this exchange. "Guys, did you feel anything... strange   
about these memories?"   
Jupiter shook her head, then seemed to pause for a   
second before adding, "Well, there was this woman who I kept  
calling 'Sensei' in the dream. I assumed she was one of our  
teachers." She glanced at Mercury and both seemed to agree  
not to mention the words that Serenity and the woman had   
exchanged.   
Sailor Moon did not catch the glance. Inwardly she was  
hoping none of them knew of her mother's relationship to the  
woman. She would have to try and remember more before she  
discussed it with them. "Anything else?"  
Mercury sighed. "Nothing, other then I think the  
form the dark energy took on was ironic considering how  
we gained out last powerup. When I confronted what was   
supposed to be my other self, I thought I was getting   
another energy boost." She smiled slyly. "I guess   
indirectly I did, huh?"  
Everyone but Sailor Moon laughed. Behind them they heard   
footsteps echoing down the pavement. They turned around,   
taking a defensive stance.  
A blonde head with a red bow came running over the  
hill. Soon it was revealed to be an exhausted Senshi Venus  
who stopped in front of them. "Are. You. Guys. OK?" She  
panted in between breaths. She put her hands on her knees  
and leaned over trying to get air in her lungs.  
"So you decided to show up," Uranus dryly noted as  
Mercury bandaged up her leg with the first aid kit she pulled  
out of her dimensional pocket. "Ouch, that stings Mercury."  
Mercury smiled at her after adding on the extra   
antiseptic. "Oh, gomen Uranus. You were so busy talking I  
thought you wouldn't notice." She said airily. Jupiter and  
Moon both giggled.  
Venus sighed, not noticing her friend's attempt to shut  
Uranus up. "I'm sorry everyone, I really am. I ran all the  
way here as fast as I could after receiving Artemis' call. I  
was all the way up on Lake Cangi and-"  
"Lake Cangi? Isn't that also called Lover's Lake?" Jupiter  
asked.  
"Oh V-chan," gasped Mercury, pausing in doctoring  
Neptune's shoulder.   
Uranus gave her a pointed look. "Yea, I bet that call   
dampened your night." She snorted.  
Venus couldn't see Neptune's face, but she did catch   
Usagi's. She looked so sad, so disappointed that she wanted  
to cry. "No! Its not what you think! I've felt so strange all  
night. I've been hearing these voices-"  
"Voices?" Neptune asked skeptically. "First you blow off  
a meeting to get laid, and then you hear voices?"  
"Did the voices tell you to let him take off your shirt   
and bra, Venus? Did the voices tell you to spread your legs?"  
Jupiter had joined in on taunting her, looking at her with   
disgust.  
"No! I didn't do it I swear!" Venus cried out in   
horror. "How can you all think such things about me?"  
"You are the one always talking about two-timing. Ne,  
Venus, did you have more than one up there with you?" asked  
Mercury, a sneer coming across her face.  
"Sailor Venus, champion of love and fucking!" Called  
out Uranus laughing.   
"NO! Thats not true! Usagi-chan!" She fell on her knees  
before her friend, grabbing onto her hands, forgetting that   
other people might hear her and recognize Sailor Moon.   
"Usagi-chan, please. You believe me don't you? You know I'd   
never do those things." She pleaded with Usagi to answer her.  
  
Usagi looked down at Venus, not sure what was going on.  
Ever since she'd ran up, she was acting funny. She didn't hear  
anything anyone said to her. Several times the other senshi  
had tried to help her, but she never answered them. Usagi  
knelt down next to her friend in the grass and held her.  
"Daijobu, V-chan?"  
  
Venus clutched at her friend, relieved. Even if the others  
didn't understand, atleast Usagi did. Usagi drew back from her  
and smiled softly. "Your a slut, V-chan."  
"N-nani?" Venus gasped, nearly choking on the word.  
Usagi now looked concerned. "A whore." She was once again  
trying to bring her back into an embrace.   
"No... No Usagi-chan, you can't mean that, no." Venus   
began to sob, hot tears flowing down her face. "N-n-no..."  
She looked up at the other faces of the girls, who all had  
angry expressions as they crowded around her.  
"Slut."  
"Tramp."  
"Whore!"  
She backed away from all of them, crawling backwards  
across the grass. "How can you all say this to me, think  
these things. I-I thought you were my friends." She looked  
desperately at Usagi's benign and caring smile. "Usagi-chan!"  
"You thought wrong, bitch."  
  
A flash of light appeared in an alley near the Crown  
Fruit Parlor. In its wake stood a group of Senshi, 6 of which  
stood fidgeting. The tall green haired one with the staff  
faced their leader with vacant eyes. "You will deliver  
my message?"  
"Hai, P-" the senshi hesitated. "Pluto." Her friend with  
the violet eyes put a comforting arm around her shoulder.  
Pluto nodded and watched them scurry off, heading  
towards the park. She took in a deep breath, her eyes closing  
in pain. This was the hardest task she'd ever undertaken.  
She felt the whoosh as the air around her was charged with  
electricity. The figure in silver appeared briefly,   
twisting in midair and vanishing. Pluto raised her staff  
to follow, but found her knees almost go out from under  
her.  
"The first time, in so long-" she whispered outloud.  
The static in the air was fading, as the energy grew dimmer  
the longer time went on. Pluto gritted her teeth and   
strengthened her resolve. Tapping the Garnet Orb to the   
ground she disappeared, following the silver light.  
  
Sailor Moon gasped as Venus' face turned from sad   
crying tears to fury. Her eyes turned so cold she looked  
dead. Her pleas stopped as she glared at each one of them  
with hatred. "V-chan please, please tell me whats wrong.  
Minako-chan-" She moved forward to try and hold her again.  
"DON'T TOUCH ME!" she screamed, shoving her back.  
"STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" She looked in a frenzy   
now, as she moved to her shaky feet. "I see how you all  
are now, oh I see!" She pointed at all of them, shouting.  
"Especially you!" She wagged her finger at a stunned   
Sailor Moon. "I wasted all my time, years and years  
of my life on YOU. And now this is what you do to me?!"  
"Venus, calm down-" Uranus said gently, holding  
up her hands.  
"Well I'll show you what I can do!" She ignored  
Uranus and brought up a hand. "VENUS CRESCENT BEAM!"  
"Get down!" screamed Uranus, grabbing Moon and  
Neptune and pulling them under her out of the way. Jupiter  
dived at Mercury, throwing them to the left as the beam  
shot past them.  
"She must be infected with dark energy," came   
Mercury's muffled voice as she spoke from underneath  
Jupiter. "She can't hear us. She thinks were saying  
things were not!"  
"How do we uninfect her then?" called out Neptune.  
"She has to do it herself," answered Jupiter, sounding  
scared. "The dark energy is using her fears and hurt to try  
to get her to destroy us, just like it did to me and Ami."  
"I missed! Well I'll just have to try it again!"  
Venus laughed, completely devoid of humor. She had a mad  
look to her eyes as she began to twirl around, calling  
out her most recent attack.  
"No." Usagi crawled out from under Uranus, ignoring  
the other Senshi's protests. She remembered Valka's statement,  
that the energy would taint her friend's and kill them. She  
touched her broach, powering down from Sailor Moon to plain  
old Usagi. She held her arms out to Venus as she walked forward.  
"No, you won't V-chan. I believe in you."  
"VENUS LOVE," she called out, bringing her hand up to her  
lips where glowing hearts began to form, ignoring Usagi.  
Usagi stepped right in front of her, at point-blank  
range. "I love you Minako-chan."  
"AND," She said, pulling the heart back to throw.  
Uranus pulled shakily to one knee, leveling her sword at Venus.  
If she called on her power, Minako was going to get a Space   
Sword Blaster right through her heart.   
"BEAUTY-" She cried, intending to finish it. She stared  
directly at Usagi's sad eyes, her innocent expression. The   
world seemed to shift then and blur. One minute she was   
preparing to hit Usagi, and the next she found herself walking  
down a marble corridor. She could hear her heels make clicking  
noises as she walked.  
She stopped abruptly in front of a non-descript looking  
door. Without knocking she opened it and rushed in. Sitting  
at the desk was a dark form, a woman's shape. It was strange,  
almost as if a shadow had been super-imposed on the figure.  
Bent over a cluttered desk, the figure's head jerked up to  
meet Minako's angry glare. "Can't you knock?"  
"NO!" Minako heard herself shout.   
The form sat back rather heavily and sighed. "What   
is it, Venus? I don't have much time."  
"Then make time!" She slammed a fist down on the table  
for emphasis, making the pens and pencils spill out of their  
holders. "What the hell is going on? Two Senshi knocked out  
by mysterious illnesses while practicing with you?"  
Although she couldn't see anything but a dark outline  
of the woman's face, the body language conveyed seemed calm,  
no tension to belie any guilt. "Yes."  
"...." Venus jumped to the next offensive. "Sensei,  
am I not the leader of Serenity's court?"  
"Hai, you are."  
"So don't you think you should tell me whats going on?"  
"What do you want to know?" the woman asked, sounding   
rather irritated. She'd gone back to looking at the papers  
she'd been working on before Venus had came in.  
"SENSEI!" Minako heard herself cry out again. "You can't  
ignore me! If you don't tell me why the others are sick, I'll-"  
"You'll what?" the woman's former irritation was gone,  
the voice now deadly serious. Her face was tilted up at her  
expectantly, and Minako was suddenly glad she couldn't see  
the woman's eyes bore into her.  
Venus seemed to calm then, her anger dissipating under  
the glare. She flopped into the seat across from the woman and  
took her hand. "Please Sensei, talk to me. I'm sorry I got   
carried away and acted so rudely, but I'm worried. If my friends  
are in danger, I want to know about it."  
The other woman she referred to as Sensei seemed to   
lighten up at the heartfelt plea. "Venus, you don't have anything  
to worry about. Your friends aren't ill, their just exhausted,  
getting the rest they need. Soon they'll be good as new."  
"Did they really get winded at practice?" she asked,  
suspicion returning to taint her voice.  
"No." Sensei stated it, snatching her hand away and  
leaning back in her chair. "No, if you must know. They didn't  
collapse from exhaustion. They were overloaded with a new force  
of magical energy provided from Queen Serenity-sama."  
Venus was stunned. Despite her suspicions, actually  
hearing the truth in them was a bit of a shock. She paused  
and then asked softly, "Sensei, was it for a good cause?"  
The woman across from her nodded firmly. "The best.  
I would never endanger any of them, you know that don't  
you?"  
Minako felt a hesitant smile spread across her face.   
"Hai." So absorbed was she in the conversation that she didn't  
notice the other person standing behind her until it lay  
a hand on her cheek.   
Sensei leaned over the desk and gave her hand a squeeze  
even as she felt the energy from the touch flood through her  
body. "Thank you for believing in me Venus. Sleep well." And  
then Minako felt only darkness.  
Like blinking, it seemed she appeared back at the   
scene in the park. Her hand was still raised, radiating with  
the power she'd almost used on Usagi and her friends. She  
felt the new energy which she had to assume Queen Serenity   
had fed to her charging inside her. She wasn't sure why she  
had been so angry, so mad.   
'Kill them,' she heard the voice in her head whisper,  
the one she had thought was her own. 'Make them pay as you  
have paid. Let them suffer as you have. Punish them, all  
of them!' On and on it was going in a litany, which she  
hadn't been able to hear without the extra energy boost.  
The ramifications of what she had been about to do hit  
her full force, fueling her fury at the demon that had  
possessed her even more.  
  
Usagi stood there, her arms raised to Venus pleading  
with her mutely. She knew Uranus would not hesitate to cut  
her friend down to protect her. She didn't understand   
Minako was eclipsed in dark energy.   
Venus had paused, letting the attack fade without   
being executed. The strangest look had taken over her  
face, dreamy, as if she wasn't there. The malevolent  
energy she was infected with seemed to hover behind her.  
Then it reared forward, turning white as Venus  
shone with an inner pink light, her fuku changing in  
appearance to resemble Mercury and Jupiter's. She  
caught the glimpse of the phantasm before Venus  
turned around to face it, crying out, "VENUS PLASMIC  
CHARGE!" A ray of orange hearts disintegrating the ghoul  
on contact.  
"V-chan!" yelled Usagi as she blindly groped  
out for the other blonde, her vision clouded by the  
bright spectacle. Venus fell into her arms, sobbing  
and holding onto her for dear life. "Oh, Usagi-chan,  
I'm so sorry! I didn't-"  
"I know, V-chan. Its all right." She held her.  
Mercury and Jupiter both came to them, each adding  
to the group hug. Neptune watched Uranus put the   
talisman away, thinking that Haruka probably   
wouldn't have been able to fire in the condition  
they were in if she had had to.  
"I hate to interrupt the festivities," whispered a  
familiar voice, "but we still have a problem."  
"Luna-chan!" cried out Usagi, as she spied her limping  
painfully out from under the hedge she and Artemis had   
taken refuge in. "Your hurt!"  
She only winced a bit as Mercury examined her leg. "Its  
nothing, just got caught in Neptune's deflected attack.   
Artemis, that lazy feline, clunked his head and is now calling  
out for catnip" she rolled her eyes. "Nevermind me,  
we have bigger fish to fry. Have any of you seen Mars?"  
They all looked at each other and around, shaking  
their heads. "She never answered Artemis' distress call. From  
what I've heard you girls talk about, I think theres a strong  
possibility that Mars was infected as well."  
Everyone gasped except Usagi. For some reason, she had  
the feeling that Rei wasn't alone. She couldn't explain where  
the thought came from. It was like she just knew. Jupiter   
glanced at the two Outer Senshi and the cat. "You guys are  
in no condition for combat."   
Uranus opened her mouth to protest but Usagi held up  
her hand. "I don't wanna here it. Your staying here." She  
ignored the grumbling she heard and knelt down before  
Venus, who was wiping away her tears. "Are you going   
with us?"  
Venus stood up and gave her a V-sign. "Definatly."  
Usagi transformed into Sailor Moon and smiled at  
her friend as they began to run down the street. "Oh,   
Venus?" She turned towards her. "I have someone to tell you  
about when this is over."  
Venus passed her a curious look as they raced by.  
  
Tuxedo Kamen had made his way into the shrine through  
an open window in the baths. After averting his eyes from   
Yuichiru singing off-key he continued through the rooms,  
following his instinct. He looked through one door and  
heard Rei's grandfather chanting in front of a flame,  
asking the sacred fire for more shrine maidens. If Rei  
had heard him he'd need to pray for mercy.  
Soon he found himself in front of the main fire,  
the sacred flame where Rei did most of her fire readings. He'd  
been here once or twice, most notably the time when Rei  
had messed up his apartment with a fire extinguisher. That  
was not one of his most memorable moments.  
He went in through the open doorway, sticking close to  
the shadows before springing up to a window near the ceiling.  
Seated before the flame were two figures, both remarkably  
similar. He could see a side of Rei's face as she glanced at  
the other woman, who had the same dark hair of Rei. He gasped  
as the other woman turned towards him. She looked exactly  
like Rei!   
He moved in closer as they both looked into the flame.  
He strained his ears to catch the voice that sounded like  
Rei's but deeper, twisted. "How many nights have we spent  
lying in bed, remembering? How many?"  
Rei's voice was weak, dazed. "Too many."  
The flames shot up nearly to the ceiling. Inside them  
a picture was forming, hazy. He gasped as he saw himself  
walking down the street. Suddenly Rei came running towards  
him. Unfortunately she fell on her face, and he stepped on her.  
He winced for her, remembering her look of embarrassment. Then   
the Rei on the ground got up and took his arm.  
"Our first date," Rei said dreamily, as the scene   
switched to the rowboat. Even Mamoru had to admit it looked  
picturesque. He didn't understand what was going on. The   
other Rei was obviously a spirit of some sort. It was opaque,  
a kind of milky shaded version of her. He'd heard the other  
girls talk about speaking to the spirit versions of themselves  
before. Was that what she was doing? And if she was, why was  
she talking about him?  
The picture froze as he suddenly seemed to go into   
convolutions in the boat. The spirit version of Rei's  
face twisted in an ugly fashion then. "Do you remember why   
he did that?"  
Rei nodded, that vacant look still in her eyes. "Usagi  
transformed."  
"Usagi..." The other voice hissed, and in the fire  
was a vision of his love, and not a very nice one at that.  
She seemed to be laughing, a snide smile on her face as she  
looked down on them. "Baka Odango Atama."  
Rei said nothing in response to this.   
"Shes the one," The voice snarled. "She takes everything  
that is ours away. Selfish, irresponsible, gluttonous Odango  
Atama!" The voice reached a crescendo as the flames leaped up.  
"No..." Rei whispered, not disagreeing with any real   
conviction.   
"No?" The other Rei pointed at the flames, where visions  
of Usagi were racing by. Her being late, not having her homework,  
stuffing her face. In one she was wailing. Finally an image of  
her and Mamoru kissing below a street light so passionately that  
he felt red flush his cheeks below the mask. He didn't know  
whether to stop what was going on or not. If Rei was really  
speaking to her conscience, then maybe it was good she got  
this all out. "What about that?"  
Rei bowed her head then. "Shes my friend..."  
The spirit seemed to grab her by the hair, force  
her head up. Mamoru twitched. Apparitions weren't supposed to  
be able to do that. "Your not seeing her for what she really   
is. Shes evil, rotten, thieving little tramp!" That larger  
then life image of Mamoru that had first been in the flame  
sprang forth. "Take whats ours Rei! What we rightly deserve!  
What we want!"  
He should have swooped down then, stopped the demon  
from whatever ideas it was planting in Rei's mind. But he held  
back. He wanted to know what Rei really thought. Something   
inside stopped him. Rei's eyes closed as she murmured,  
"What I want?"  
  
Limping and leaning on Michiru, a now detransformed  
Uranus made her way to her car. Police and medical teams   
were making the scene. They had wanted to check over the  
two, who politely declined. "This is some mess," Haruka  
stated, glancing around at the melee. The crowds were   
buzzing with the news that the Sailor Senshi, thought to  
have been out of commission after their 2 year absence,  
had been spotted. News casters eagerly reported live  
with the chaos in the background.  
Michiru nodded in agreement. She looked with concern  
at Haruka. "We parked the car pretty far away to avoid  
something like this. Sure you can make it?"  
Haruka grinned winningly. "With you supporting me,  
it won't be hard at all."  
"I will always be there to support you, Haruka."  
Their eyes both got dreamy. They were basically alone,  
having left the scene a few paces back. Their faces inched  
closer to each other.  
A rustle in the bush made them stop and turn quickly.  
A move Haruka could not perform without wincing. Standing  
there was a Sailor Senshi, hair done in pink rabbit ears,  
to match her pink and white uniform. She was blushing in  
embarrassment. "Gomen nasai! I didn't know you would be-"  
"Sailor Chibi-Moon?" called out Michiru in disbelief.  
She had gained atleast a foot since they last saw her. Her  
hair was much longer, her figure filled out. She looked as  
old as when Usagi had first began her career as Sailor Moon.  
"You've grown up!"  
"I can't call you squirt anymore," said Haruka with  
a smile. "A very pretty young lady." She teased, only  
stopping when Michiru's elbow found her stomach.   
Chibi-Moon grinned at the compliment. "Arigato. You  
both look very good as well."   
"Do the others know your here?" Asked Michiru.  
"Did you land on Usagi-chan for an entrance?" Haruka  
laughed.  
"No, they don't know." Her expression became serious.  
"I'm here on special business which just concerns you two.   
I'd prefer it if the others didn't find out. It would only  
make them sad that I couldn't stay." She looked unhappy as  
she said this. It was obvious she wanted to see the others  
as well.  
"What business do you speak of?" asked Haruka, passing  
Michiru a look.  
Chibi-Moon dipped into her dimensional pocket and   
brought out a manila envelope. She tossed it to Haruka.  
Haruka looked for any message on the outside. There was  
none. "Whats it say?" She questioned, as she tore it open.  
"I didn't read it," Chibi-Moon said hesitantly. "Pluto  
said it was only for your eyes."  
Michiru wondered why she had quit calling her Pu. Her  
eyes turned to the letter that Haruka held out for both  
of them to read. It was written in a dark ink on what felt  
like very high quality paper:  
  
My friends:  
Gomen nasai on not being there for you at a time  
when I'm sure you most need me. I regret that I  
have been detained with something of the highest  
importance. I'm afraid I can't tell you anymore  
then that.   
I must however, send you this warning. Do not,  
I repeat, DO NOT under ANY circumstances allow  
the being who wears a silver cloak anywhere near  
their Majesties or the Inner Senshi. It may go  
by the name of 'Sensei' or 'Celeste'. Often  
this person is dressed as a vagrant and can  
be seen in the very park you are standing in.  
No matter what name or what the other Senshi  
may say about it, or what YOU may feel about it  
do not hesitate to eliminate it on site. It is  
dangerous, and could cause more complications  
than the silence.  
  
"Kowaii," whispered Michiru shivering. "I can't imagine  
anything more devastating than the silence.  
Haruka looked annoyed. "No matter what we feel? Why would  
we feel anything towards it. I think we proved our loyalties  
with the Death Busters." Michiru shot her a disapproving look  
which she didn't see since she began reading again.  
  
Please don't tell the Inner Senshi about this  
note, or its messenger. Should they ask about  
me, disavow any knowledge. I have complete   
faith in both of you and I hope to join you  
soon.  
Pluto  
  
"Thats it?" Haruka angrily asked. The damn letter brought  
about more questions then information.  
"Except for the line at the bottom." Answered Michiru.  
  
PS: Hotaru-chan says hi.  
  
Haruka smacked her head with her palm. Michiru had to   
restrain herself from doing the same. Showing her own frustration  
would just get Haruka more riled up. She was about to ask   
Chibi-Moon more when she heard a commotion from where they had last  
left. People were yelling, "Sailor Senshi! Sailor Senshi!" All  
3 of them glanced at each other before heading in that direction.  
What they saw when they got there were 4 senshi with   
strange hairstyles swinging high above the crowd. They were   
leaping and bounding from the nearby trees doing fantastic   
tricks. The crowd was cheering and whistling. A girl next to  
them spoke to her companion, "Sugoi! I never knew the Senshi  
could do that."  
Haruka and Michiru glanced at Chibi-Moon, who sighed and  
pressed a button on the watch near her wrist. Instantly the  
Asteroid Senshi glanced at their own and disappeared from the  
crowd, who groaned in disappointment. They reappeared in front  
of their leader flushed with joy. "Yo, Sailor Moon!" called  
one with light green hair. "Why'd you stop us, it was just  
getting good!"  
"Pallas likes to perform!" The one in blue giggled  
happily, oblivious to Chibi-Usa's anger.  
"You guys!" She hissed. "Were supposed to be trying  
not to make a scene!" She groaned. "I bet Luna-chan and   
Artemis saw you!"   
The one with yellow flowers in her hair smoothed out  
a crease in her fuku. "Relax. We saw them leave a few minutes  
ago. The Senshi won't find out." She turned and smiled at  
the bewildered Outer Senshi. "Konnichiwa, Haruka-san,   
Michiru-san, I am Sailor Ceres."  
The one in red who had been looking around bored  
said, "Sailor Vesta."  
The giggling senshi in blue waved, "Sailor Pallas!"  
Last came the rather aggressive one. "Sailor Juno."  
Haruka looked confused. "Nani? Aren't you the Amazon  
Quartet from the Dead Moon Circus?" She'd seen Ami's pictures  
before the final fight with Nephrenia.   
She was shot some deadly looks by Vesta and Juno, tho'  
Pallas just looked ashamed. "Formally. Now the Asteroid Senshi,   
Princess Usagi's court." Sailor Ceres stated diplomatically.  
She turned to Chibi-Moon. "Ready?"  
Chibi-Moon still looked pretty perturbed but she decided  
to let it go. "Hai. Goodbye Michiru-san, Haruka-san. I'll be  
seeing you." Before they could ask any questions the Senshi   
disappeared, leaving them alone.   
"This night just keeps getting stranger and stranger."  
Haruka said warily.   
Michiru came up behind her and began to rub her shoulders.  
"Forget about that. Where were we before they interrupted?" Haruka  
showed her exactly where they were.  
  
"Move over! I wanna see!" Vesta complained as she tried  
to look over Juno and Pallas' shoulders.  
"Children," sighed Ceres.  
"Nevermind that, wheres Hot- eh Saturn?" stumbled   
Chibi-Moon. Remembering the Senshi names is going to take some  
getting used to.  
"I'm right here, Sailor Moon." Called Saturn, landing  
next to her from a nearby tree. "I didn't want them to see me."  
She glanced at her friend. "Are you sure we should stay here?  
Setsuna-mama told us to use the time key to go back."  
Chibi-Moon gave her friend a sly smile. "No, Saturn, she  
told us to finish our business and not see the Inner Senshi. She   
didn't SPECIFICALLY say we had to go back to the future. We'll  
just stick around for awhile, in case anything happens. If Pluto  
really wants us back, she'll know where to find us. She always  
does." Saturn sighed.   
Sailor Ceres read Chibi-Moon's expression perfectly. "C'mon   
guys, time to move out."   
"Pallas doesn't understand. Why are they taking off their   
clothes?" asked Sailor Pallas confused.  
"NANI??" Came Ceres, Moon, and Saturn's voices as they ran  
to the bush knocking the others out of the way.  
"YOU GUYS! NOW I REALLY CAN'T SEE!!" Screeched Vesta.  
  
Rei was in a daze, and had been for sometime. Every painful,  
bitter memory seemed to be playing itself out before her eyes.  
There was all the humiliations and defeats she had to suffer over  
her life. It seemed each piece of suffering could be linked to  
one person: Usagi.  
A dull throb began near her head as her other self lifted  
her by the hair. The room was spinning and she was feeling weak   
and confused as the other berated her. "Take what is ours! What  
we rightfully deserve! What we want!"  
The room finally began to blur, as the pain left her,   
the scene changed. She was no longer sitting, feeling the  
wooden floor underneath her. She couldn't feel the heat of  
the flame turning her skin a faint rose color. She opened  
a cautious eye as she whispered the words, "What I want?"  
"Yes, what do you want Mars?" A woman's voice asked.  
She found herself walking through a garden under   
a starlit sky. All around her were white roses, hundreds  
of them scattered everywhere. Stone statues crafted by  
artisans were placed on pedestals, having lost some of  
their luster with age. She was glancing at the woman who  
had spoke, who seemed cloaked in dark shadows which hid her  
form. She could only make out that the woman did not wear  
a formal gown, but what seemed to be a men's suit. She also  
noted it couldn't be Haruka, for she could see a trail of  
dark colored hair coiling down her back. A bitter laugh  
escaped Rei's lips, which made her alarmed. She had no  
control over her body's movements! "I want what I can't  
have."  
She felt her body turn to a couple in the distance.  
Mamoru and Usagi! Rei was in shock. It was her dream, but  
it seemed to be happening in real life. Unlike the fuzzy  
images of before, she could smell the flowers, fell the  
stone walkway beneath her. The figure next to her must have  
been the person who caught her spying. She sounded sad as  
she replied to her. "Forbidden fruit is often the one  
with the sweetest taste."  
The woman put an arm around her, leading her away from  
the couple. "Shouldn't I watch them? I'm the only one on duty  
tonight you know. The others are still recovering." Rei   
wondered what could have happened to the other Senshi.   
The woman gave her shoulder a squeeze. "Its all right,  
the Prince's new guardian is watching them as well. He got  
stuck since the other ones are all visiting their lovely's  
rooms. He didn't seem to mind too much though, it gave him  
a chance to watch you all night."  
Rei felt a blush creep into her cheeks. "I have no  
interest in Jedite." Inwardly Rei blanched. She had heard  
Mamoru mention that all the Inner Senshi had dated one of  
his Guardians. Obviously, this was before Rei had been  
with her future enemy.  
"Ry-chan," the other woman began, using her first name  
as she almost never did. "I can see why you wouldn't  
be interested in him. I have only one question for you:  
which one of them were you watching?"  
Rei got a vision of the ground as her former self  
avoided the other woman's gaze. "Sensei, I don't want to  
discuss this."  
"Regardless you will." The woman's hand lifted her  
chin up and made her look at her. "Ry-chan, I didn't think  
you would keep secrets from me. I only want to help you,  
not hurt you. Which one is it?"  
She felt tears going her past-selves cheeks. "I-I don't  
know Sensei. Honestly. Please don't press me about this. Let  
me handle it my own way, all right?"  
The other woman seemed to nod, leading the girl around   
to the main hall. "Hai, Mars, I'll leave it to you. Now   
about this Jedite-"  
"Sensei!" Mars hissed sharply.  
"Now come on. Hes a delightful young man. He seemed   
very skilled when I squared off against him and the others  
at practice today. Of course, they all can beat your poor  
Sensei when it comes to magic usage."  
Rei felt her body relax as her Sensei stopped pressuring  
her for information. "Sensei, its not your fault you don't have  
natural magic skill. You make up for it completely in combat,  
even if that attack of yours is kind of cheesy-"  
"Moon Tiara Action!" snorted Sensei. "Give me a good  
drop-kick any old day."  
"Your unstoppable in combat, really!" Rei heard herself  
exclaim enthusiastically. "You really tore up the Guardians."  
She seemed to pause. "Sensei, whose watching the Queen?"  
Rei felt a cool touch on the back of her neck, and  
she winced. "Mars, your intuition is just as legendary as  
I've been told." Power flowed through Queen Serenity's   
fingertips. "Poor girl, so confused. Do you think she'll  
figure things out?"  
Mars was passing out, already gently being lowered to  
the ground. "My Queen, I think she already knows. Hopefully,  
she'll turn to that boy. You can learn to love another   
even if someone else holds your heart."  
"Don't sound so bitter." She heard the Queen plead,  
as she finally lost consciousness.  
  
Rei's eyes had closed completely as she seemed to   
contemplate the other's words. Mamoru sensed a shifting  
in the air as her eyes opened, and she looked into the   
flame, and than at her double who was yelling at her  
furiously. "She is the reason for all our pain! She  
must be punished! She must suffer! Don't you see!"  
He read in Rei's eyes what the other ignored.  
The indignation. "I see." She was filling with an inner light,   
a pink glow that was surrounding her. "You fool! Your not me!   
You don't know who I love!" She raised a hand up, calling on her   
henshin stick. "Mars Crystal Power, Make-up!"  
The lights came, the fire encircling her body. Before  
the ending of the her usual transformation, pink light added  
new touches, like a purple under-skirt made of chiffon, and  
some transparent lavender sleeves. The sacred flame roared   
to life behind her, disintegrating the picture of Mamoru   
and placing one of her true love in its place. The picture  
was lovingly rendered, clearer then any of the others he  
had seen. She didn't glance at it as she made her way  
to the now panicking clone. "Look apon what is real and  
pray for your soul, demon. MARS COSMIC FLARE!" The new  
attack arched from her fingertips, just as the other turned  
to its true milky white form attempting to flee. It vanished  
leaving only Mars to stand before the roaring flames.  
Tuxedo Kamen jumped down next to her. She blushed at  
seeing him. "Tuxedo Kamen-sama." He could tell she was still  
feeling weak. "I-...G-gomen nasai..." She stuttered, trying  
to find the words to apologize for all he had probably seen.  
"Rei-chan," He smiled gently, taking her in his arms  
for a hug. Eagerly she accepted it. He ran his finger's   
through her hair a few times as he whispered, "Don't worry,  
Rei-chan, I know your not my Usako's rival." He pulled  
away from her as the look of relief donned her features.  
She was so glad he understood.  
Before she could say anything he whipped a rose out  
from his coat and sent it sailing above her, into the  
heart of the rippling flames. She turned just in time to  
see the tall picture of her love dissipating to just  
the normal fire. It was Usagi, in a long gown, radiating  
purity and kindness. She gasped and turned back to Tuxedo   
Kamen, unsure of what to say.  
He grabbed her shoulders firmly and lay a kiss on her  
forehead. He then let go and his blue eyes stared straight  
into her amethyst ones. A quirky smile was on his lips.   
She heard voices calling her name from outside the temple,  
getting closer. "You are my rival, ne?" He tipped his hat  
to her, then jumped to the window as she stood rooted  
where she was, unable to move.   
Her friend's ran into the room, Usagi in the lead,  
throwing her arm's around her. "Rei-chan! Are you all right?  
I was so worried!" The others asked the same questions,  
forming a small circle around her as she tried to answer  
all their questions at once.  
Mamoru watched from the shadows for a few moments  
before he bounded away. He was not upset in the least by what  
he had seen. He had suspected for sometime Rei's feelings.  
He knew she'd never do anything dishonorable, or hurt  
Usagi in any way. There would be no jealousy between the  
two of them. In fact, he was a little ashamed at himself  
for being unable to resist having a little fun with her  
at the end there. He chuckled at the memory of the look  
on her face. Sooner rather then later he would have to   
reassure her that he ment no harm, and was just caught  
up in the moment.  
His thoughts turned more sober as he thought of  
the voice that had led him to that little scene. Who  
was it? Why lead him there? Rei hadn't needed his help. She  
destroyed the demon on her own. No matter how long he  
racked his brain he could find no answers.   
  
Nanako ran down the courtyard of school, hot tears  
filling her eyes and flowing down her cheeks. She couldn't   
understand why anyone would do things like this to her. She  
hadn't done anything wrong! Nothing to deserve this kind  
of horrible treatment! She didn't even care about the soriety,  
not when it caused problems like this!  
She should have paid more attention where she was going.  
Running full-speed she slammed into Saint Juste who was  
busy messing with her ever increasing intake of pills. The force  
of impact sent them both to the floor, pills scattering   
everywhere.  
"Gomen nasai!" cried Nanako alarmed, finding herself laying  
on top of Saint Juste. "Daijobu?"  
"Pills," whispered the other girl.  
"Pills?" Questioned Nanako. She looked around, then saw the  
package lying on the ground. She handed her what hadn't scattered  
across the floor. Saint Juste placed on in her mouth, chewing it  
mechanically. Nanako opened her mouth to ask her if she was all   
right again when a flash of silver light caught her eye. Before  
she could focus it disappeared. She gasped as another explosion,  
this time purple, followed. A woman in what looked like a black  
sailor fuku appeared.   
The figure glanced right and left, not even pausing on  
Nanako or her companion. She slammed the staff in her hand  
into the ground with what seemed to be frustration. "Too late.   
Always to damn late." She murmured.  
Saint Juste didn't notice the spectacle, so dazed from   
her narcotics. Nanako got up from her side and tentivly  
strolled over to the woman, whose back was turned to her.   
"A-are you...?" She trailed off, not knowing what to ask.  
The woman finally looked at her. Nanako gasped, putting  
one shaking hand to her mouth to try to hide her horror. The  
woman smiled sympathetically then, as if she understood how  
Nanako viewed her. She stepped back, twisting the staff in   
the air as if it was a baton, disappearing.  
Nanako sank back to the floor, kneeling next to Saint  
Juste for some time. All she could think of was the woman's  
eyes, which burned with more sadness then she could even   
begin to imagine.  
  
================================================================  
  
Questions? Comments? Arrows?  
Angst88@aol.com  
http://www.geocities.com/emporess888/  
  
-Age and treachery will always overcome youth and skill.  
  
==============================================================  
  
  



	5. Enigma

Here's Chapter 4, coming at ya:  
Sailor Moon ain't mine.  
  
================================================================  
Fall From Grace  
By: Emporess  
================================================================  
  
The sky is deep, the sky is dark.  
The light of stars is so damn stark.  
When I look up, I fill with fear.  
If all we have is what lies here,  
this lonely world, this troubled place,  
the cold dead stars and empty space...  
Well, I see no reason to preserve,  
no reason to laugh or shed a tear,  
no reason to sleep or ever to wake,  
no promises to keep, and none to make.  
And so at night I still raise my eyes  
to study the clear but mysterious skies  
that arch above us, as cold as stone.  
Are you there God? Are we alone?  
-Dean Koontz  
The Book of Counted Sorrows  
  
Chapter 4:  
Enigma  
  
Makoto sighed in relief as she saw the bottom of the box.  
After placing the last of the Damania on the shelf she took a  
step back and admired her work. All day she had been unpacking  
the new shipments that had arrived. It'd been a battle, but  
now all the herbs were placed neatly on the rows. She put  
her arms above her head and stretched, stifling a yawn.  
"Looks good," came a voice behind her.  
She turned around and smiled. "Thanks, Aradia."   
The woman was short, Makoto towering over her. She  
was petite, with delicate features. Her eyes were ice blue,  
oval shaped. Her hair was long and a brilliant shade of red  
cascading almost to her feet. She wore a flowing green dress  
of soft silk, with a lighter green smock. Her jewelry was   
a emerald bracelet, jade earrings, and a silver necklace  
from which hung a green rock. Aradia had informed her it  
was a bloodstone. The only thing she wore that was not   
green was the pink moonstone on her left ring finger.  
"I don't know what I'd do without you, Makoto." Her  
hands were crossed in front of her as she took in the rows.  
"It would have taken me days to get the full shipment up,  
but you do it in one!"  
"It was nothing," Makoto said blushing. Aradia always  
heaped praise on her for any task she did. She was the   
strangest boss Makoto had ever worked for. And the nicest.  
"Your always saying that." Aradia teased her. "Why   
don't you go take off that apron and head home."  
"Are you sure?" She asked, maybe a bit too eagerly.  
Aradia laughed. "Hai. Go out and have a good time.  
Its Friday night." Makoto thanked her profusely and went  
into the back to hang up the smock. It didn't surprise her  
too much that her boss let her leave. She was always doing  
things that she found off-the-wall.  
For starters, Aradia always wore everything the same  
color. Mondays were always white. Tuesdays were always red.  
Wednesdays were orange. Thursdays were blue or purple.   
Fridays were green, Saturdays black, and Sundays yellow.  
It never varied. She had smocks and matching jewelry for  
each day. The only thing she always wore was her favorite  
ring. When Makoto had asked her about it, she said it  
was, "Better for all concerned." Soon after that, she  
learned not to ask anymore questions unless she wanted   
half-answers.  
Besides the clothes, she also refused to use   
honorifics. She wouldn't allow anyone to call her anything  
but Aradia, period. Makoto didn't even know her last name.  
She also refused to use them on anyone else. She even   
referred to customers by their first name. It had taken some  
getting used to.  
The hours she kept the shop open were crazy too. Some  
days she'd be open only a few hours, on occasion she'd stay  
open all night. When Makoto had taken the job, she'd been   
told to say when she wanted to work or when she didn't. Aradia  
never called her in, never asked her to stay. In fact, she'd  
often close the shop when Makoto was set to work and still  
pay her for the hours she had missed! It was insane!  
She hadn't specified to her friend's where exactly  
the shop was. Several times they'd wanted to come see but  
she always told them it wasn't a good idea. They assumed  
the manager was the problem, but the truth was she was  
embarrassed to be working there. The store wasn't really  
a 'garden store'. It sold herbs, yes, but thats where the  
similarities ended. Aradia called it a 'Gateway to  
Perceptions'. Makoto classified it as an occult store.  
Besides the herbs it had incense, candles, amulets,  
bells, crystals, oils, you name it. There were books in  
all kinds of languages, old to new. The name of the place  
was a mouthful: ARIANRHOD. She still had trouble getting  
the word out of her mouth. Makoto asked her what the name   
meant and she had only smiled mysteriously. She often  
mused on introducing her to Setsuna. What a pair they'd  
make!  
She walked out of the back, going through all the  
things she had to do when she got home. The first Senshi  
meeting with the Outers since the last battle was tonight  
and she was nervous. The Inner Senshi had met the very   
next day and talked over all the things that had happened.  
Excluding Haruka and Michiru hadn't been intentional in the  
beginning. As the meeting had worn on it began to dawn on  
them that for the first time they had power that the Outers  
did not. They had memories which the other Senshi didn't  
share. The end of that meeting had been devoted to coming  
up with carefully edited versions of their stories to feed  
to them.  
Only Usagi had objected to this. "You guys, I thought  
we were all going to work with them as a team. It doesn't  
seem right to horde information like-"  
"Like they do?" asked Rei, bitterness dripping from her  
voice.   
"Rei-chan-" Usagi began.  
"No! Rei-chan's right." Minako interrupted her protests.   
"We still have no idea where Setsuna-san is. Hotaru-chan is   
missing too. Haruka-san and Michiru-san refused to tell us if   
they were even in the city! All they did was warn us about   
talking to Sensei, despite the fact they admitted they don't have   
a clue who she is or was!"  
"They could be right about that one, Minako-chan." Artemis   
couldn't help but add in. During the meeting the cats had been  
very interested in their descriptions of their ex-teacher.   
After filling them in, both Luna and Artemis had dim memories  
resurface. "The only thing we know is that you all did have  
a teacher during the Silver Millennium, and this person also  
was the bodyguard of Queen Serenity." He tactfully avoided  
mentioning she was her lover as well. "Even if she IS  
that woman in silver, we don't know if she acts the same.  
She could be dangerous."  
All of them had chorused in their denials at that one.  
Makoto's memories of her were confined to just that one   
practice session, yet she and the others still felt an  
overwhelming loyalty towards her. The hidden memories of  
Sensei seemed buried under water, like she could barely  
glimpse them from the surface. No matter how hard they tried,   
they still couldn't remember any more.  
Only Mamoru sided with the cats and the Outers. He  
didn't know who the girl's were talking about, though surely  
he had seen her at one of the many inter-planetary balls.  
He too had racked his brain, but without any real description  
of what she looked like, nothing occurred to him. He seemed  
uneasy with the whole topic of her all-together. "Settle  
down," He pleaded to them as they jumped to the unknown's  
defense. "No ones asking us to attack her on site. All  
Artemis is saying is just be cautious."  
Usagi looked unhappy with his prognosis. In fact, Makoto  
reflected, she hadn't really agreed with anything anyone said.  
At first, she thought Usagi was still embarrassed to have such  
revealing memories of her Mother from the past. Instead she  
just didn't seem to like the direction any of them were  
taking. They were closing ranks, keeping out anyone who  
could even prove slightly threatening. It was Usagi's way  
to forgive, to love everyone no matter what. No one was  
unredeemable in Usagi's eyes.  
Makoto was so lost in these thoughts that she didn't  
hear Aradia calling out to her. "Makoto! Hey, Makoto!"  
She walked over to the cash register. "Sorry, I kinda  
spaced out there for a minute didn't I?"  
Aradia grinned at her. "Don't apologize. Nothing wrong  
with a little meditation, no matter where you do it!" Makoto  
wisely chose not to comment. "I didn't mean to interrupt, but  
I wanted to give this to you before you left." She reached  
below the register and pulled out a simple necklace made out   
of tan suede. Hanging from it was a honey-brown stone with  
banded gold tints.  
Makoto shook her head stubbornly. "Aradia, I can't   
take that." The stone was smooth, and obviously of high  
quality. It looked a lot nicer than even the ones she'd  
seen in the shop here. Ever since she had worked there,  
her boss was always passing on little things for her to  
take home. Special teas, different herbs, it seemed like  
her boss always knew what she needed to feel better,  
stronger. This was the first time she'd tried to give  
her jewelry, and Makoto couldn't accept it.  
"Nonsense," She said, standing on tip toe to place  
it around her neck. "It'll being you luck!" She winked  
at her and made little shooing motions as she ignored  
her protests. "Go on now. I'll see you next Monday."  
Makoto impulsively pulled her in for a quick embrace.  
Aradia stiffened but then hugged her back. She waved  
and headed for the door, almost bumping into the customer  
coming in.  
"Gomen," came the man's voice even as she retreated  
backwards a step to avoid a collision. "I wasn't watching  
where I was going-"  
"No, its my fault-" She said apologetically before  
glancing up at him and then gasping.  
"Its you!" They both said in unison, surprised.  
"Oh you two know each other?" asked Aradia, her voice  
carrying over from the register.  
"H-hai," Makoto stuttered. For some reason she felt  
uneasy about seeing him again. "How have you been,   
Spar-san?"  
He smiled, relaxing from his original shock. "Fine,  
just fine, Kino-san. I didn't expect to see you here though."  
"I work here," She replied, gazing at him. Something  
about him, something important. It was a nagging little  
feeling at the bottom of her stomach. "Do you come here often?"  
"Michael is one of our regular customers," Aradia called,  
still not moving over to them. "I'm surprised you've never seen  
him here before."  
"Is that Tiger eye?" He asked, pointing to the little  
stone hanging from her neck.   
"Um, I don't know-" She felt silly. How could she have  
forgotten to ask Aradia what the stone was? She glanced at  
her employer, but she had moved to the other side of the  
store, out of hearing range.  
Michael took the opportunity to examine it closer.  
"Hai, its Tiger eye all right. A very nice one, too. Where  
did you get it?"  
"Aradia gave it to me..." Was it her imagination, or  
did he seem to blanch at that information? If he did it was  
only a flicker across his face before it was gone and   
replaced with his normal friendly grin.  
"Did you know that Tiger eye is known for its truth  
discerning capabilities?"  
"No, I didn't..." Her heart pounded a stataco beat.  
Maybe that was why she was feeling so uncomfortable around  
him. She felt like he was radiating negativity. Well maybe  
that was too strong. Something was just wrong, something  
ODD. That was the best word for it. Odd.  
He tried to make his voice sound light and airy but  
it didn't seem that way to Makoto. "Wouldn't want to play  
poker with you wearing that!"  
His comment made her think about the meeting. Perhaps  
it would come in handy with Haruka and Michiru. She glanced   
at her watch and gasped. If she didn't hurry, she'd never  
have the food ready in time. "Oh! I've got to go! Good-bye  
Aradia! Bye Spar-san!" She waved, pushing past him and  
letting the door close behind her.  
"That was cute." Michael sent a blistering glare  
at Aradia. "You couldn't have warned me ahead of time  
she'd be here?"  
Aradia smirked at him as she came over, reaching  
behind him to turn the sign on the door to 'CLOSED'   
before locking it. "What fun would there be in that?"  
"Oh yes, we'd hate to cut out on the fun." He  
sighed and followed her into the back room marked  
"PRIVATE" that led to her personal apartment. "And  
I suppose giving her that necklace was just for  
more kicks as well?"  
"Shes going to a meeting that those liars will  
be attending. You had to have read that from her. Shes been  
projecting that thought all day."  
He snorted. "Hardly. With that Tiger eye around  
her neck I'm surprised she didn't just jump at me and  
begin a round of 20 questions. Shes suspicious enough  
of me already."  
She paused in front of one of the doors leading  
from the main hallway. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have  
been so callous."   
He finally gave her a solid smile, tugging at  
a strand of her long hair. She made a little twirl  
of her finger and the hair plated itself into  
lots of tiny braids, sweeping back from her face,  
revealing her pointed ears. "Must be the elf inside  
you, bursting to get out."  
She grinned back. "Hey, I gotta be me. Any word?"  
"Nope, nothing. Shes appearing all over the place.  
I can feel those little spastic bursts you taught me  
to look for. Shes jumping in and out of this continuum."  
Aradia nodded sadly. "Thats what I've been getting  
too. I can't begin to pinpoint a location when she only  
stays there a few seconds." They were still standing   
outside the room. "When do you want to go to them?"  
His expression became cold. "I don't want to go  
at all."  
"OK, it doesn't matter to me." Her voice was calm  
and level. "I don't owe elegiance to anyone really. You  
know who I want to speak to."  
"When I find Celeste, you'll find Pluto."  
She nodded but couldn't resist adding, "But at  
what cost to you? I know its killing you not to   
see him."  
"I don't owe him anything in this life." He spoke  
through clenched teeth. His hand balled up into a fist  
as he tried to control his temper. "The Silver Millennium  
is over, Aradia."  
"Hai," She sighed, her voice sounding wistful. "And  
the day I really believe you've given all that up, is the  
day I sell everything I own and join a nudist colony."  
He laughed, relieved to find her easing the tension.  
"Too late, you did that once already."  
She laughed too. "Opps." She turned the knob on the  
door and began to walk in. She stopped again and without  
turning around said in a more somber tone. "I mean it, Mikel.  
Your going to destroy yourself. Think about it, ne?"  
"Hai." That one syllable was full of bitter resentment  
as he followed her inside.  
  
The front of the auditorium was crowded with the   
summer drama group. All of the students were paired off into  
small cliques rehearsing lines, reading scripts, or just  
chattering on about things that had nothing to do with the  
play. The one exception was the pretty young lady with pale  
blonde hair near the back of the stage. She sat alone,  
staring intently at her own script, ignoring the people   
around her.   
'Correction,' thought Valka bitterly. 'Not people.   
Morons.'   
He was seated in the very back of the place, making   
himself nearly invisible with the shadows. The fact that  
he was dressed in his customary black didn't hurt either.  
He topped off his ensemble with a pair of stylish raybans,   
which hid most of his features, particularly his swollen left   
eye.  
"Asshole," he muttered under his breath, cursing   
Dagon.  
It'd been difficult for him to even get away from  
the tyrant. Ever since helping Sailor Moon that night,  
Dagon had been a pain in the neck. He constantly harped  
about the pressure they were under to find The Gatekeeper,  
and fast. As far as he could see, Toro-sama hadn't made  
any ultimatums. As long as they trailed her energy force,  
they'd eventually be able to pick her up.  
The eye was from mentioning this to Dagon one too  
many times. "Damn you," Dagon had hissed at Valka, glowering  
over him as he held his wounded eye. "Because of you, not  
only did we miss her the first time, but we didn't eliminate  
those Senshi, either!" He leaned in closer till he was at  
eye level with him. "Valka-CHAN, don't you ever cross me  
again, understand?"  
Valka had stood up and angrily pushed him backwards,  
trying not to show the tremors he was feeling inside. "Quit  
calling me that! I'm not as nieve as I once was." He walked   
away briskly, suppressing the urge to run.  
He could hear the evil lilt to his voice even as  
he walked away. "Hai, but its not about whether you want it or   
not, ne Valka-CHAN?!"  
"Asshole," he hissed again, pressing his teeth together  
so hard his jaw ached. He was cursed, cursed to a life of  
bitter memories and broken dreams. It seemed like he would  
never be able to find even a moment of peace.   
He watched Minako pretend to read her lines for probably  
the 100th time. If she heard the snickering or the taunting  
from the people around her she certainly didn't act like it.  
She continued reading as if nothing was amiss.   
From the other mind's onstage he learned what happened.  
The little chaos energy had obviously caused a ruckus in   
Minako's behavior. At first, he'd been afraid the other  
thespians were right, that Minako had lost control and done  
just what Kiro had told everyone he was going to get from  
her.   
However, reading the little fink's thoughts he could  
tell he was lying. Telepathy and mind reading were never  
truly an exact science. He couldn't know for sure what  
other people were thinking, but he could get an idea. Kiro  
was going on and on about what a sexpot Minako was, but inside   
his brain waves were erratic, doing an intricate little dance   
which screamed out 'BULLSHIT!'.  
Minako was behaving admirably for someone so shunned. He  
barely scanned her, for with her Senshi abilities, she could  
pick up on formal probes easily. The Senshi were unaware of this  
talent, often comparing it to feeling butterflies in their   
stomachs, or a tingling on their neck. Minako didn't sense a thing,  
she was so caught up in appearing non-chalet. He didn't need to  
read her mind to tell she was miserable. He felt bad, considering  
it was his fault she was infected to begin with.  
Kiro was really living it up with his friends. Valka's  
superior hearing could pick up every word he said. His cronies  
egged him on to embellishing more and more. Soon he'd be saying  
they'd done it on top of the Tokyo Tower while hanging upside  
down over the railing. Valka snorted in disgust.  
At that moment Kiro excused himself from the group, heading  
for the stairs at the end of the stage. He passed by Minako,  
leering without stopping. She took no notice. He was soon moving  
up the aisle, right past Valka. He exited the auditorium.  
Valka's smiled maliciously as he stood to follow him.  
  
Juno looked down at the sidewalk below. She watched as   
Ami, still dressed in her white coat went through the double  
doors at the front of the apartments. Seconds later, Pallas  
appeared next to her on the ledge of the building. "Hi, Juno!"  
she greeted as she took a seat.  
"Yo," Juno replied sullenly. She was bored out of her mind.  
Par Chibi-Usa's orders, they'd each been staking out one of the  
Senshi. In the past few days she'd followed Makoto to school,  
to work, shopping. The only thing that had perked her interest  
at all was the dojo she attended. Juno tried to follow her in  
but was turned away at the door. Seemed to be a very exclusive  
place, which infuriated her.  
The rest of them shared her frustrations. The Asteroid   
Senshi liked it back in the past. Here, they weren't known.  
They didn't have to worry about being recognized as Princess  
Usagi's court. With out official duties to perform, they were  
free to come and go as they pleased.  
Or they would have been if Chibi-Usa hadn't been so  
stubborn. Juno didn't even know why they were bothering   
spying on the girls. Chibi-Usa decided to tail Usagi,  
Saturn got both the Outers, Ceres Minako, and Vesta had Rei.  
"Pallas wants to go have fun!" The smallest of the 4  
complained.  
"Me too." They didn't have much for attention spans,  
neither in the future or the past. The fact they had stuck to  
their mission as long as they did was a miracle in itself.  
"ARGH I can't take it anymore." Announced a voice  
to their left. They turned and were surprised to see Vesta  
next to them. "Mars is just as boring here as she is in   
Crystal Tokyo!"  
"You left your post?" asked Juno.  
She grumbled. "I couldn't help it. If I had to watch  
her rake those damn leaves one more time-"  
"Girls," called a mellow voice. Ceres was sitting   
daintily on a lamp post a few stories below them. It seemed  
she too had got fed up with waiting for Minako. She filed  
her fingernails and smiled at them. "As leader of Princess  
Usagi's court, I say-" They all braced themselves for what  
they figured would be one of her lame pep talks. "to HELL   
with watching them! Lets go to the Arcade!"  
"HAI!" They all called out, raising their hands in  
agreement.  
They jumped several stories to the ground, startling  
some people standing around waiting for a bus. "What are you  
looking at?" Vesta asked the stunned faces. Wisely the   
passengers turned their heads, pretending they saw nothing.  
The citizens of Tokyo were used to ignoring the bizarre.  
Pallas skipped ahead, eager to get there. She was   
brought to a sudden halt by an arrow swishing through the  
air, landing inches from her nose. She jumped back letting  
out a little shriek. A little white note with a person's  
name written on it popped off the stem and unscrolled   
itself.  
*SHINOBU!*  
"Nani?!" exclaimed the 3 girls.  
"Pallas hates arrows!" Pallas squealed.  
"Whose Shinobu?" Ceres wondered aloud.  
"That would be me," came a faint voice.  
"Who said that?" Juno looked around suspiciously.  
"Me." They all looked down and saw a young man with  
lavender hair laying flat on his stomach. He gave them a   
small wave which only Pallas returned. "Sorry about that."  
"Incoming!" warned Vesta. They all hit the dirt  
as three more arrows whooshed through the air where they  
had been.   
"SHINOBU!!!!" Someone yelled from far away.  
"Who in the hell is that?" growled Juno.  
"My sister Nagisa. Shes a little... disturbed."  
"Your sister is trying to kill you?" asked Ceres   
incredulously.  
"Yea, seems that way." He seemed pretty calm about  
the whole thing.  
"Why?" demanded Juno.  
"Because she hates me."  
By this time 20 arrows were imbedded in the concrete   
above their heads. All had little scribblings hanging down  
from them. "OK, this has gone on long enough." Ceres stood  
and yelled at the direction the arrows were coming from. "I  
am the Pretty Sailor Senshi, Sailor Ceres! I won't let you  
shoot arrows at us and ruin our trip to the Arcade! In the  
name of video game players everywhere, I will punish you!"  
She finished by posing, but had to fall back to the ground  
as another arrow almost tagged her. The message attached  
was like a slap in the face.  
*OH YEA? YOU AND WHAT ARMY?!*  
It was followed by a rapid succession of sharp   
instruments, from knives to ninja stars being thrown  
at them. Little pieces of wall rained down on them as  
it was chipped away. Pallas held her arms above her  
head. "Pallas doesn't like this!" She screeched. "Pallas  
is PISSED!"  
"Thats it!" Juno crawled over the ground below  
the line of fire. She beckoned the others to follow her.  
"Shinobu-san, your taking us to her place. I wanna have  
a little chat with her." She cracked her knuckles.  
He shrugged. "I was headed there anyway."  
  
Kiro flicked his cigarette, watching it fall  
into the bushes. His fingers moved through his hair,  
smoothing down any stay strands. "I hope you enjoyed that  
cigarette."  
Kiro turned around and stared at the stranger who  
had addressed him. The man was a few inches shorter then  
him. He could have stepped off a fashion billboard. He was  
dressed to kill, from his Italian shoes to his diamond  
cuff links. "Pardon?" Kiro asked, sure he'd misunderstood   
him.  
"Since it will be your last smoke, I let you finish  
it." The man's voice was light, as if he was discussing  
the weather. He tilted his head towards him. "Did you  
enjoy it?"  
"What the hell are you babbling about?" He asked,  
taking a step towards him. He thought his superior height  
gave him an advantage.  
The man moved a hand up in front of him, a beam of  
purple energy flying from his extended fingertips. It hit  
Kiro squarely in the chest, knocking him off his feet. "No  
need to get vulgar. I had hoped to keep these proceedings  
as civil as possible."   
Kiro's eyes widened in terror as he watched the man's skin   
take on a yellow pallor. His hair seemed to be darkening as well.  
"W-what are y-y-you?" It was even more frightening not being able  
to see the creature's eyes.  
The man gave him a gross facsimile of a smile. "Call me a   
good Samaritan. I'm here to give you some friendly advice." He  
went to where he could stare into his face. "Little boys who  
talk shit, are shit. Understand?"  
"N-nani?" his voice had gone 10 octaves above normal.  
So fast he didn't even have time to react, the man picked  
him up by the lapels of his jacket and slammed him against the  
outside of the auditorium. He felt like his back would break   
from the force. "I'm losing my patience with you." He was  
now inches from his face.  
"I-I-I-I" Kiro was stuttering, all reason forgotten  
in his terror. Up close, he could see the man's skin. It  
was waxy, no dents or blemishes. He couldn't even spot  
any pores!  
"You," the being hissed, almost spitting on him it  
was in such a rage. "You are going into that auditorium  
and telling all of your little buddies what really   
happened last night with that girl."  
"G-girl....?"   
"Thats right! Minako-chan!" He was nose to nose with  
him now. "Your going to tell everyone the truth. Your   
going to get down on your knees and beg that girl to forgive  
you. In front of all of them. Because if you don't..." He  
paused dramatically.  
"....if I don't?" He questioned timidly.  
Kiro screamed as he was tossed off the stairs, landing  
face first into the sidewalk. "If you don't, I'll take you  
up to the very top of Tokyo Tower and see if you can fly."  
Kiro scrambled to his feet, wiping the trickle of  
blood away from his lower lip. "Hai! HAI!" He brushed past  
his tormentor he was in such haste to do as he commanded.   
"MINA-CHAN! MINA-CHAN! I'M SORRY! MMMINNAAKKOO!" he   
shouted as he rushed through the double doors.   
Valka smiled as he trailed after Kiro. No way he was  
going to miss this.  
  
Mamoru moved around his apartment, straightening up  
magazines, taking dishes to the sink. Usagi's clothes and  
jewelry were flung all over his couch. Her CDs were   
laying out of their cases in front of his stereo. The   
bathroom counter was covered in her cosmetics.  
'She ought to just move in,' he thought to himself.  
'I doubt she has anything left in her room at home.' A half  
hour later he had gotten the room back into order, Usagi's  
stuff all neatly folded or stashed in her overnight bags.   
He glanced at his wall clock, reminding himself he had to  
wake up Usagi soon if they were going to make the Senshi  
meeting.  
He peeked into the bedroom, smiling at her appearance.  
She was turned sideways on the bed, one leg dangling down  
to the floor. In between her snores she mumbled images from  
her dream, "Ice Cream .... ZZZZ .... With chocolate ...."  
It sounded like she was enjoying herself. Earlier she  
had complained of a massive headache. After assuring him she  
was just tired from classes, she laid down to take a nap.  
".... ZZZZZ .... Mamo-chan, get the butterscotch... ZZZ ..."  
Laughing softly he went near the side of the bed and  
kneeled down. It seemed a shame to wake her up from her happy  
dream. He had to start soon though. It would take atleast  
15 minutes of conjoling to make her wake up. She never had  
the problems he had with sleeping.  
'Except that one time,' he remembered sadly. It'd been  
about a year ago. He woke up in the middle of the night,  
as he often did. It took him a moment to realize what was  
missing: Usagi wasn't sleeping next to him.  
He bolted upright in bed. "Usako!"  
"Mamo-chan." Her voice was faint, coming from the   
balcony. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and  
went to her. He paused just before stepping out the   
double doors, gasping at the site of her.   
Her white night-gown that trailed to her feet had   
become transparent under the moonlight. Through  
it he could see the outline of her body. She turned her  
head over her shoulder to look at him. Her bangs seemed   
to cause a shadow over all her features below her nose.  
Her eyes were a vibrant blue, shining with unshed tears.  
She looked achingly beautiful, the spitting image of  
the Moon Princess that had taunted his dreams when he  
was younger, before he had found her. "Mamo-chan."  
"Usako..." He went forward and took her in his  
strong arms, as she nestled her head into his shoulder.  
He felt the tears that fell from her eyes and trailed  
down his chest. "Daijobu, Usako. I'm here. Tell me   
what has upset you so."  
Her voice was muffled as she clung to him. "I turn  
18 in 3 months."   
Mamoru thought she was trying to change the subject.  
They both knew when her birthday was. He had thought of  
little else lately. When she turned 18 he could finally  
go to her parents and explain their engagement. The wedding  
would follow soon after. "Usako-"  
"Shhh." She admonished, stepping back from his arms  
and wiping some of the tears off her cheeks. "I have to  
say this." He did as she asked, looking at her expectantly.  
"Mamo-chan," She began. "What would you say if I  
told you I didn't want to have the wedding."  
Mamoru's heart skipped a beat. The color drained  
from his face. His voice came out twisted, disbelieving.  
"Nani?!"  
She rushed to him, cupping his face. "No! Oh, no,  
Mamo-chan, don't look like that! I didn't mean it that  
way! I'm not breaking up with you!"  
A little bit of the light that had gone out in his  
eyes returned as he stuttered, "W-well what did you mean?"  
She sighed, dropping her hands from his face and   
placing them demurely at her sides. "I mean... What would  
you say if I said I wanted to wait a little while to get  
married?"  
He was as stiff as concrete. Something seemed to  
ache in his chest, a melancholy longing. "I'd probably  
want to know why. We've waited two lifetimes for this."  
She nodded sadly, more tears now sliding down her  
face. "I know... its just..." She turned her back to him  
and let out a little noise of frustration. "Mamo-chan,  
I'm sorry I'm so selfish! I just don't want all of this  
to end!"  
"All of what?"  
She whirled around, holding her arms out, gesturing.  
"This! All of this! You! Me! The last year has been so   
wonderful, so perfect! I don't want anything to change!"  
Mamoru could only stare at her passionate outburst.  
"Mamo-chan, theres nothing in this world I want more then  
to spend the rest of my life with you." Her voice got lower.   
"But I'm so afraid. We know one day we'll ascend the   
throne, be the rulers of Crystal Tokyo." The undertones  
in her voice became desperate. "I'm scared that if we  
get married, we'll just be moving that much closer to it!  
And I'm not ready for that! I'm not that graceful woman  
enclosed in crystal yet! I'M NOT!"  
Her crying verged on becoming hysterical. He was  
ashamed of himself for not talking this over with her  
sooner. It was ignorant of him to think Usagi wouldn't  
have the same concerns he had. Like the Senshi, he  
often took it for granted that Usagi was usually all  
sunshine and glee. They all forgot that Usagi could  
have worries too, even if she was better at hiding   
them.  
He gently shook her by the shoulders until  
she looked at him. "Usako." Her eyes were two  
little pools of the purest blue sky. "Daijobu. We  
don't need a wedding to know how we feel about  
each other." Her expression was a mixture of relief  
and gratitude as she melted into his embrace. "I can  
wait until your ready for that step, as long as your  
with me."  
Her gaze locked on to his. Even with her eyes  
red and her cheeks puffy from crying she was breath taking.  
"I'll always be with you, Mamo-chan." His head tilted down  
to hers, and their lips met. Whenever they kissed, the  
Earth itself moved for Mamoru. He lost himself in her,  
his soulmate. He could wait an infinity if thats what  
she needed. His arms reached underneath her, lifting  
her off the ground and carrying her back to bed.  
Since that night he'd made peace with the fact   
that she wasn't ready. Mamoru often forgot just how  
young Usagi really was. They both knew they'd be around  
for a long time. There was no reason to rush into things.  
As long as they stuck together, it would all turn out   
all right.  
From outside he heard the wind beat across the windows.  
It seemed particularly fierce, almost hungry. In his mind's  
eye he imagined the wind as a creature, a ravenous beast  
determined to get inside and satisfy its appetite with  
them.  
He got up from his position on the floor and   
stretched out protectfully against Usagi. For some reason  
in his agitated state he thought the howling wind would see   
her radiance and want her more then him. ".... ZZZ ...   
Rei-chan, get your own.... This sundaes mine.... ZZZ..."  
Mamoru kissed her forehead as she murmured dreamily.  
"Sleep a little longer, Usako. I won't let the wind take you  
from me." He refused to wake her up for the meeting until he  
was sure the wind had moved on.  
  
Pluto glared at her opponent. She was sitting in a  
chair that was floating high above a chess board. Below  
her pawn, Queen, and King faced off against the other sides  
rook and King. She'd followed the Gatekeeper this far, but  
she'd slipped through her fingers. Now she couldn't leave  
unless she could win this game.  
"Pawn move forward," she called out.  
Her pawn stepped forward to where she motioned.   
"Rook, move forward." Her challenger proclaimed.  
The rook moved ahead, slapping the pawn which was in  
the shape of a naked girl across the face. The little pawn  
cried out as the rook grinned.  
Pluto smiled herself. "Queen, move forward."  
Her Queen triumphantly moved in on the rook, using its  
whip to knock it aside. It glared at the King which had no   
where to go. "Checkmate."  
The woman seated across from her sighed as she went to   
remove her fuku. She unpinned her long green hair and let it  
fall to the floor. Pluto's mirror image floated down to the  
board, all the chess pieces waiting for her. "Another game?"  
called a voice above her.  
Pluto turned and stared at the Mistress of Mirror Land  
and shook her head. She readied her time staff for the next   
jump. "Pluto-chan?"  
Pluto paused and glanced at her.   
"We will see you Tuesday at the usual time, ne?"   
The Guardian of Time's lips turned up at the corners,  
her face set with amusement. "Hai." With that she   
disappeared.  
The Mistress grinned at where she had stood. She  
snapped her fingers, shedding her own garments as she  
joined the gratuitous female orgy below.  
  
Minako was one of the last to leave the Auditorium  
the day. Many of her fellow thespians had stopped her   
on her way out to say how very sorry they were about how  
they had treated her the past week. Minako took their  
apologies benevolently, forgiving them when she probably  
shouldn't have.   
She still didn't understand what had made Kiro tell  
everyone the truth. He had ran in the auditorium so fast  
you would have thought the hounds of hell were chasing him.  
Before everyone's shocked eyes he'd gotten down on his knees  
and begged for her forgiveness. Glancing around he had   
proclaimed just how wrong he was, how stupid and insecure  
he must have been to have to make up vicious rumors about  
such a beautiful woman like her.   
Speechless, she couldn't even reply to him. Her stare  
seemed to cut into him like a razor, for he winced as if  
someone was hurting him. "Please Mina-chan! I beg you to  
forgive me!"  
Dumbly she nodded, forcing a "OK..." from her mouth.  
Overjoyed he leaped to his feet, babbling the whole time   
about how wrong he was, what a liar he could be. He mentioned  
something about quitting acting and going into treatment  
somewhere before rushing out the doors.  
The first real grin in a week donned her face as she  
thought of the justice that had prevailed. Aino Minako,  
champion of love and beauty, had triumphed once more! She  
was so busy patting herself on the back that she didn't  
notice his presence till he put his hand over her mouth.  
"I would suggest against struggling right now."  
Before she could even think of getting away a bright  
purple light eclipsed her and the man behind her. When  
next her eyes opened, she found herself in what appeared  
to be a cavern. It had rock walls, any movements they   
made echoing around them. She got herself out of his arms  
and reached for her henshin stick.  
"Don't." Valka pleaded gently. She hesitated. "I'm  
sorry I had to bring you here this way, but I'm short on  
time. If I had tried to get you to agree to come here  
it would have taken me hours to explain."  
"Send me back!" She cried out defiantly at him.  
"A few moments of your time, thats all I ask! Please!"  
She glared at him, and then her watch. She had an hour  
till the meeting. "Speak."  
He relaxed, smiling gratefully at her. "Thank you." He   
looked different when he smiled, the sharp lines in his face  
relaxed. Looking at him she couldn't help but admire him.  
He was just as handsome as when she had first saw him in  
battle.  
For a few seconds they did nothing but stare at   
each other. Valka was spell bound by seeing her up close.  
Her golden hair cascaded down her back, her body shining  
with an inner radiance. She looked so out of place in   
these caverns. "Where are we?"   
"This," he began. "is where I was reborn into the  
life I now lead." His shoulders tensed under the fabric of his   
expensive shirt. "I thought it was an appropriate place for my   
confession."  
"Confession?" asked Minako confused.  
"Hai," he murmured. "Minako-chan..." he let the name  
roll off his tongue. "Minako-chan... I..."  
"Yes?" she encouraged him.  
"Minako-chan... I'm in love with you."  
"NANI?!" she screeched. It echoed through the entire  
cave, bouncing off the walls. Valka had to put his hands  
to his ears.  
"Its true," he began hesitantly. "I wasn't sure at  
first, but this last week-"  
"Your why Kiro acted the way he did!" She gasped,  
putting a hand up to her mouth to hide her shock. He was  
the reason Kiro had apologized!  
"Hai."  
"But why? You don't even know me! I have all these  
annoying habits! I snore! I drool in my sleep! I bite  
my fingernails! I have dry patches of skin on my elbows!  
I-"   
Minako broke off her rant as he pressed his lips to  
hers. She'd never been kissed like that. It was feather   
light, a demure kiss that held the promise of becoming  
bolder if she let it. He broke from her lips and gazed  
down at her, ignoring the little hearts in her eyes.   
"Sugoi..." They both whispered.  
This lovely moment was brought to an end by a  
shrill hissing coming from Valka's wrist. He cursed as   
he looked at it. "Daijobu?" Minako asked worriedly.  
"I've got to get you back." He said angrily.  
She started to protest, but he silenced her with   
another kiss, this one hotter, more demanding. "I  
wish we could stay here and talk about this all  
night. Theres so many things I need to tell you."  
One of his fingers reached up and caressed her cheek.  
"Its too dangerous to stay here when hes looking for  
me. I'm sorry-"  
This time it was she who interrupted him by   
pressing her lips to his. "I don't even know you,"  
she murmured out loud. "Your my enemy."  
They were standing so close to each other you  
couldn't have fit a toothpick in between them. "I'll  
explain it all to you, I swear. I'd do it now if it   
wouldn't be putting you in danger. I can't allow that  
to happen."  
She nearly swooned at his words. Suddenly, she  
reached up and removed his sunglasses. She wanted to  
see why he was hiding his eyes. Her mouth opened as  
she took in a sharp breath. "Oh, Kami-sama."  
The right side of his face was swollen to an angry  
purple. He could only open that eye up to a slit. Smiling,  
he wiped away the tears that welled up in her eyes. "Are  
you crying for me, Mina-chan? Don't do that. I don't like  
seeing you cry for any reason."  
She was so caught up in staring at him she didn't even  
think it was odd he knew her non-Senshi name. "Tell me your  
not my enemy. Swear to me you've given them up and come   
here to help me and my friends."  
She thought she caught hesitation in his eyes. "Theres  
things you don't know, things I've done-"  
"You can tell me. I'll understand." Her eyes shined with  
complete trust and faith. "Usagi-chan will understand." Minako  
knew she would. Usagi could forgive anyone. "We'll fight with  
you."  
"I won't fight you, I promise." His clutched her tighter  
to him as the purple light gathered around them. "Gomen,  
Minako-chan, for leaving you in such a way. I will come  
back and help you and your friends if thats what you want.  
I'll tell them everything."  
Her eyes closed as she inhaled his scent, wanting to  
remember it. 'Insane,' she thought softly, as his body slipped  
from her fingers. 'I wonder if this is how Usagi-chan felt  
when she fell in love Tuxedo Kamen-sama.' Strange how   
comforting the unknown arms of a stranger could be.  
When she opened her eyes again she was alone, in front  
of the Auditorium. In her hand she clutched his sunglasses.  
Without a thought she put them over eyes and headed towards  
the meeting.  
It would help hide her tears.  
  
Valka watched her go with regret, taking pride in the  
way she held her chin high. She was so strong, so stoic. It  
gave him hope. If her other friends were even half the woman  
she was, maybe they could stop Dagon and Toro-sama.  
"In your dreams, Valka-chan."  
The crook of Dagon's arm wedged underneath his neck,  
painfully tight. The air in his lungs caught. He winced  
as Dagon moved his other hand underneath his shirt, raking  
his fingernails across his chest. "So foolish of you to   
meet there, in that place. Did you think I'd forgotten it?"  
He tongue reached out and flicked Valka's earlobe. "I   
warned you no good could come from your obsession with that  
girl. A pity you didn't listen.  
Black spots swam into his vision. "Dagon... please,"  
he said weakly. "You can have the Gatekeeper. Leave Minako-chan  
alone." He hissed as the grip on his windpipe tightened.  
"I'll let them get her for me. When they do, I'll  
take them all out at once." Valka's eyes were beginning to  
flutter. "Until then you and I will have fun together,  
ne Val-ka-chan?" he sang the syllables.  
Purple light flared, and they were gone.  
  
"Hotaru-chan!" greeted Chibi-Usa, waving at her.  
"Ohaiyo, Chibi-Usa-chan!" Haruka and Michiru had  
just pulled up at the Senshi's apartment. Chibi-Usa  
was staked out in the parking lot, too far away for  
anyone to see her. "Have you been waiting long?"  
"No, Mamo-chan and Usagi-chan just arrived a  
few minutes ago. Did you find out anything?"  
Hotaru shook her head sadly. "No. They didn't  
leave our house today until they came here."   
Chibi-Usa sighed. "I'm about to give up this  
stake-out. We've been here a week and nothing else  
has happened."   
"Don't give up! Maybe the others found out  
something today."   
"The others," murmured Chibi-Usa, looking around.  
"Where are they anyway? I saw Minako get here a second  
ago."  
"Lets try looking up there," Hotaru pointed to  
the apartment building. "Thats where they were yesterday."  
Glancing around to make sure no one was watching  
they transformed. They leaped from ledge to ledge   
lightening quick till they were at the top. Both their  
faces dropped to the floor as they took in the sight.  
The Asteroid Senshi were all stretched out on   
massage tables. Men in dark suits with sunglasses on  
massaged their limbs. Two of the men had bandages wrapped  
around their heads. They seemed anxious, eager to please.  
The girls ignored them, talking as if they weren't there.  
"Have you ever seen a woman so afraid of her brother  
before?" asked Vesta.  
Ceres shook her head letting out a little contented  
sigh. "It was priceless. The look on her face when   
Shinobu-san pulled out that fake gun. I think she wet  
herself."  
They all cracked up.  
"What is going on here?!" both Chibi-Usa and Hotaru  
asked.  
"Ohaiyo, Sailor Moon, Sailor Saturn!" They called in  
unison, unperturbed by their shock.  
"Who are these guys?!" Saturn asked.  
"Their our prisoners." called out Juno.   
"Prisoners?! How did you get prisoners?" They started  
to explain but Chibi-Usa stopped them. "Wait, nevermind. I  
don't want to know. Send them back! We have Senshi business  
to discuss."  
"Oh, Sailor Moon, don't be a stick in the mud.   
Come here." She got up as did Vesta. They both took one of  
the stunned new comers and had them lay down on the table.  
"Relax, ease your tensions. These guys like giving rubdowns,  
don't you fellas?"  
Ceres fixed them with a hard glare. All of them shook  
their heads enthusiastically, scared to death they'd attack  
again. The men had learned not to cross them. "Hai!"  
"Guys, I don't think...." She stopped with her protests  
as the man rubbed her back. "Mmmm.... Hey... This DOES  
feel pretty good, ne Saturn?"   
"Mmmm hmmm," she murmured, her eyes closed.  
"Okay, maybe we can break for a while." All thoughts of  
Senshi business washed from her mind. Ceres tossed the other  
Senshi a thumbs up sign. "They can survive without us one  
night, right?"  
  
Michael watched Aradia light the last of her candles.  
She stood in the middle of a circle of salt, a plain green  
tunic adorning her petite frame. She began to murmur ancient  
incantations as she threw pieces of root into a gray cauldron  
in front of her. "I can't believe you do all this   
mumbo-jumbo."  
She paused in her reciting to answer him. "This   
'mumbo-jumbo' as you call it is going to find our target. If  
I didn't use it, you wouldn't even have the memories you have   
now. Remember that." Her voice rose again as she continued.  
Her body began to glow with a white light. Before her   
a hazy image seemed to unfold in the smoke rising out of the  
cauldron. Michael had to restrain himself from stepping  
closer to look. She had warned him that entering the confines  
of the circle could be dangerous.  
"The park," she whispered. The image intensified. It  
was a bench, the same one she had disappeared from a week  
ago. They had just missed that time. "She'll appear   
there...and she'll have company..." She opened her eyes  
and the picture in the smoke vanished. "Seta!"  
He stood up from his position on the floor.   
"C'mon. If Pluto gets there before we do-"  
"We'll get there," Aradia assured him. She watched  
in fascination as he transformed, his clothes turning  
black, a large hat shadowing much of his face. He'd  
never transformed in front of her before. "Michael-"  
she faltered. "She might not be who you think, anymore."  
He grabbed her hand, rushing out the door with   
her faster then a normal human could run. "I'm prepared  
for that." He said in a tight voice that clearly stated  
he wasn't.  
"Are you also prepared for the others? Mercury's  
computer will probably sense her as well."  
She thought he would ignore her comment until he  
whispered, "Like a knife twisting in my heart. The blood  
pulsing through it. For duty, for honor, for love-" his  
voice broke at the ancient oath he had uttered once  
long ago.  
They ran on in silence.  
  
================================================================  
  
Questions? Comments? Arrows?  
Angst88@aol.com  
http://www.geocities.com/emporess888/  
  
-Age and treachery will always overcome youth and skill.  
  
=================================================================  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Killer Instinct

Thanks for reading! Heres Chapter: 5  
Sailor Moon ain't mine.  
  
================================================================  
Fall From Grace  
By: Emporess  
================================================================  
  
...indeed it shall be revealed-  
Indeed the time has come for the advent.  
-As I mouth 'advent'  
My vision is disturbed  
by the monstrous image of the worldly ghost  
-somewhere in the desert  
a monster with a lion's body and a human face  
glares blankly and without emotion like the sun  
and slowly moves its feet-  
around in circles in the shadows of the frightened desert birds-  
  
-Spoken by Hotaru  
Naoko Takeuchi  
Sailor Moon Super S, Act 6  
  
Chapter: 5  
Killer Instinct  
  
"Mercury, are you sure its in the same place?" called  
out Sailor Moon as they ran towards the park.  
"Hai! My computer is showing trans-dimensional   
fluctuations at that bench. Its got to be Sensei. The enemies  
don't show up when I take a reading." Mercury disengaged  
her visor so she could keep up with the others.  
"That doesn't mean they aren't there." Mars was at Sailor   
Moon's left, flanking her. She was determined to keep Usagi from   
danger this time.  
"You five stay back until I give it an all clear." Uranus  
called out over her shoulder. She and Neptune were in the lead.  
"No."  
Uranus shot an angry glance at Venus. She was still   
wearing those damn sunglasses she'd brought to the meeting.  
"Excuse me?"  
"I said no. I don't take orders from you." Venus'   
voice was ominous. Despite the tension, none of them  
slowed down. They kept running at top speed.  
"Lets just see what its like when we get there, OK?"  
Sailor Moon pleaded. The last thing they needed was an  
argument. She glanced above her head and saw Tuxedo Kamen  
making his way across the rooftops. Atleast their back-up  
was in place.  
"Look over there!" Jupiter cried, pointing over the  
trees of the park. Brilliant rays of pink light were  
shining up from the center of the area.   
"Thats going to attract some unwanted attention,"   
sighed Neptune. She shot Uranus a nervous look. They had   
discussed what they would have to do in this situation.  
Pluto's letter had left no room for debate. They were  
going to have to take the woman out, whatever the cost.  
They had no idea how the Inners would react if this  
really was their Sensei.   
"No hesitation." whispered Uranus to Neptune, in  
a voice too low for the other Senshi to hear.   
"Hai." she answered.  
  
Michael and Aradia were approaching the Park in the  
opposite direction of the Senshi. They were weaving in  
and out of trees, their desperation to arrive before anyone  
else making them move faster. "I think I sense them,   
Michael."   
Michael still held on to her hand as he pulled her  
ever nearer. "I know hes here." The sentence came out  
clipped, as if he could hardly speak it. "I sense him.  
They're closer then we are. We're not going to make it."  
"Then what can we do?" she asked, horrified with  
the thought of facing 7 Senshi instead of just 1.  
"We'll have to come clean. Startle them with the   
truth." He hadn't looked back once. She had the feeling  
he was trying to hide his expression from her.  
"Your going to tell them everything?" She asked  
incredulously.  
"Everything."  
Even at such a critical moment, Michael couldn't help  
letting his thoughts wonder. Instead of Celeste, memories  
he wouldn't mind fixating on, he seemed stuck on the Prince.  
Like a fog the past seemed to wrap around him, weaving  
a blanket of insecurities and misery.  
"Mikel.... Mikel..." a voice sang. He glanced  
around and saw a young man with black hair staring at him  
curiously. He was holding a piece of paper for him to  
look at. "Mikel, what does this say? I can't read it."  
He took the paper from the boy and ruffled his hair  
with his other hand. "Oh you can't, eh? Seems I'll have  
to tell your teachers to spend more time on reading and  
less on combat training."   
The boy groaned. "I don't see why I have to learn  
to read all the different languages anyway. I'll always have   
servants who can do it for me!"   
He tsked disapprovingly at the boy. "Thats no way  
for a future King to talk. Endymion, without an education  
you might as well be a pauper." He brought the paper  
closer for inspection. He gasped when he recognized the  
writing. "This is the King's personal stationary. Where  
in the Kami's name did you get this?"  
Endymion looked down a bit guiltily. "The last time  
he-" The boy paused there and looked away. Mikel knew he  
was searching for the proper word to describe his meaning.  
The Prince's conversations with his Father really couldn't  
be described as 'meetings'. Why the King harbored such a  
dislike for his own son was beyond him. Everyone else  
thought he was an adorable young boy. He was the spitting  
image of his Father. Smart as a whip too. Only 13 years old  
and already proving to be capable in almost every subject.  
"called me in for an audience, I borrowed them."  
"You stole them!" Mikel accused, shocked at the   
audacity of it. "When your Father finds out-"  
"He'll do as he always does." The bitter tone  
the boy replied in was unusual for him. The Prince  
had a calm, some people thought cold temperament,  
inherited from his Mother. "Whether I defy him or  
not, the result will be the same."  
"Be that as it may, I have to advise you to-"  
"Shut up Mikel!" He cried angrily. "I don't care about  
your advice! Just do as I say and read that letter!" He  
spoke with the authority he had been given at birth as  
son of the ruler of Terra.  
"Hai, your Majesty." Looking around to confirm they   
were alone he began to read aloud. "At night I sit by  
my fire, drink in hand, and contemplate the life that  
I have led. The choices...."  
I have made that led me down this lonely road.  
Has it really been 30 years? 30 years since I   
saw your sweet face, caressed your swollen belly   
laden with our child? How could it have been that   
long, my love. It seems like only yesterday I  
rode my horse up to you in that small town and  
asked your name.   
"I am who I am, and you are the King, so my name  
is unimportant, your Majesty."   
You smiled coyly at me, and I felt it then, a pain  
in my heart, a twinge. 'Ah,' I thought to myself.  
'Ah, this one is special.' What an understatement  
that was.   
I gaze at your portrait day in and out. My   
Kingdom goes on, ruled by my advisors, but I  
sit in Purgatory here. My spirit died that  
day, when you went on without me. If only my  
life would end, and I could join you in eternal  
slumber.   
My Kingdom would go on, for I produced an heir.  
Theres no reason for me to be here now. That boy  
will rule, taking what is rightfully our child's.  
How cruel was fate, taking both of you away from  
me, leaving me wondering what happened. Couldn't  
I have at least said, "Good bye."?  
You would not recognize me now my Angel, for when  
I look in the mirror, I don't see myself. Who is  
this man gone prematurely gray? Whose nose is red,  
with broken bloodvessels across his face? Who am  
I to condemn a innocent boy for not being our   
child, and in my mind inferior? A tyrant, an ogre.  
My only fear is that I will not see you when I  
die, for all the wrongs I have committed. Surely  
the powers above will forgive my indiscretions,  
to atleast let me gaze upon your face one final  
time. If I can have that, I will gladly take  
the sentence awarded to me.   
The Prince had turned away from Mikel as he looked up from  
the sheet. "Is that all?" he asked in a choked voice.  
"Hai." Mikel put the sheets in his hands. "Endymion-"  
"You won't tell him will you, Mikel?" his voice was still  
strange, twisted. "He won't notice them missing, their all over  
his suite."  
"No, I don't suppose he'll notice." He put a comforting  
hand on the young man's arm. "He's a sick man, son. Don't blame  
yourself for this. If you need to talk about-"  
The Prince refused to turn around, briskly shaking off  
the hand. "I can handle him myself, thank you Mikel. I believe  
I'll take a walk through the gardens." He strided away quickly.  
"As you wish," Mikel bowed to the retreating form, feeling  
utter sympathy for the boy. He knew how harshly the King treated  
him, how cruel he could be. Hopefully, one of his Guardians   
would find him out there and be able to provide him some   
comfort.  
'What a tangled web of treachery.' Michael thought as  
he tried to focus his mind on the present. His lips twisted  
into a snarl as he remembered the cause of all this, the   
source of all his agonies, all their pain.   
"Pluto," he hissed through clenched teeth, startling  
Aradia.  
"You won't do anything rash, will you?" she asked timidly.  
He would not answer.  
  
The woman's eyes fluttered open as she looked around,  
dazed. She shivered, throwing the dirty hood of her sweatshirt  
up across her head, hoping to be warmer. Aching she pulled  
herself into a sitting position, trying to remember where  
she was. How long had she been sleeping? Why was she outside?  
Why couldn't she remember anything?  
Fuzzy images swam in her mind, but they all seemed to  
be jumbled up. Was she dreaming? Her body felt so heavy,  
the joints flamed with pain. Had she been running in a   
marathon? Her feet hurt.  
Shakingly she tried to stand, keeping one hand on the  
bench as she got to her feet. Her knees rattled. It was  
taking super human effort not to fall to the ground. Her  
head was pounding, horribly, like a base drum. Those   
cloudy images dancing in and out of her vision, making it  
difficult to focus on where she was, who she was.   
"DON'T MOVE!" a voice commanded from up ahead. She  
tried to see who was there but the concentration made her  
dizzy. "Nani....?" she said, or thought she said anyway.  
Something sharp was flying at her, a golden light  
shining extremely bright. She heard girlish voices scream  
from farther away. What they cried she couldn't tell.  
Her reaction was instinctual. Her feet solidified  
beneath her. Her stance straightened, steel replacing her  
spine. Bronzed hands came up without her knowledge, moving  
into position even as she yelled out, "HOLD!"  
  
The Inner Senshi screamed in shock as Uranus advanced  
on the woman. The poor soul was defenseless, wearing tattered  
rags, shaking under the streetlight. Venus and the others  
moved to intercept her but were blocked by a tower of water  
called on by Neptune.  
"NO! DON'T DO IT HARUKA-SAN! PLEASE!" Sailor Moon   
screamed, not caring who heard.  
"HOLD!" The voice renebrated through the park, echoing  
off the trees. It wasn't spoken in Japanese. Instinctively  
every Senshi froze at the Moon Kingdom command. Everyone in the   
Silver Millennium would recognize that order, meaning to stop   
immediately when issued by a superior.  
Uranus was no exception, stopping dead in her tracks,  
the point of the blade mere inches from the woman's jugular.  
Her hand trembled as she attempted to follow through, her  
body rebelling against her. Was this what Pluto had meant?  
Her hesitation was enough for Tuxedo Kamen. He moved  
past the water wall, pushing Uranus aside. The woman fell  
forward, gasping, unable to hold her commanding appearance  
any longer. She shook violently on her knees, her hands   
clutching at her head. "N-nani...? How...? Oh God, Oh  
God, Oh God." Her breathing was ragged as she switched  
from Japanese to English babbling.  
Tuxedo Kamen now faced a completely recovered, enraged   
Uranus. She hissed through her teeth. "Move back, your Majesty."  
He shook his head once, bringing up his cane. The Inner  
Senshi were busy with Neptune, who was running circles around   
them. They did however keep her from reaching her partner.  
She leveled her sword at him. "Move or I *will* move you."  
"Why do we have to fight? Why is it so important to kill  
her?" Tuxedo Kamen asked confused. He hadn't seen her this  
intense since the silence, in the Outers fanatical   
determination to kill Hotaru-chan. The fact she referred to him  
as 'your Majesty' didn't bode well for him either.  
"You wouldn't understand." She moved in on him. "My   
loyalty is to the Princess. Don't make me have to harm her  
precious trophy."   
He saw through her game immediately. She was trying to  
make him angry and careless. "I don't want to fight you,  
Uranus."  
"Then get out of my way!" She rushed forward, bringing  
the sword up. He brought his cane up to meet it, gasping in  
shock as it split it in half. "Do you give up?"  
He did the only thing he could do. Placing his arms out  
he shielded the woman. "You'll just have to kill me." Cold   
determination flashed in his eyes.  
Uranus looked at him with regret. "So be it." The Space  
Sword glinted as she brought it up over his head.  
"MAMO-CHAN!!" squealed Sailor Moon in terror.  
"NO URANUS!" Neptune whirled around in horror. The  
distraction allowed Jupiter to uppercut her in the face,   
knocking her back. The sea of water parted, as they ran  
forward to stop her.  
His attention was so focused on the sword he  
didn't notice her foot swing underneath his, causing  
him to fall. Without him blocking her, she had a clear  
shot at the woman.   
The woman, still lost in her delirium looked up  
at the golden light coming towards her. For the first  
time she could focus on the face holding it. "Hara-chan?"  
The drive, the burning determination to protect  
the Princess died on her face. The sword, which had   
been aimed fatally at the woman's neck disappeared  
back to her dimensional pocket. Haruka's vision  
blurred, and she was lost. "Celeste-chan?"  
Neptune watched from where she had fallen to the  
ground, echoing the words of her partner. "Celeste-chan?"  
Her eyes grew dazed before closing in unison with  
Uranus'.  
Their world lurched, as they found themselves  
sitting together at a table overloaded with food. Servants  
moved around them in immaculate white uniforms. They refilled   
glasses, passed out food, basically hovered over them making  
sure everything was to their liking.  
"They're late," Haruka heard Michiru say, as she daintily  
sipped from one of the silver goblets on the table.  
"Hai, so what else is new?" She felt her lips open and  
the voice come out. It took her a moment to realize she had  
no control of her body. Panic tried to seize her before she  
forced it down. 'This must be what the Inners referred to'  
she thought, attempting to relax.   
Michiru was doing much the same. It was alot like   
moving through a dream, for you could see the actions   
coming, and partake of them, yet have no way of stopping  
them. Except of course for how real and in focus they  
were.   
Just then she felt herself standing with Haruka   
as a couple approached the table. One had on a beautiful  
floor length gown that shimmered with white sparkles   
under light. Her long silver hair was done up in two  
odangos. "Hello, your Majesty." She heard herself   
and Haruka say. She waved their formalities aside.  
"You know you don't have to do that," she said  
smiling. Glancing back she smiled at the shadowed  
figure who pulled out her chair for her. "Thank you.   
Sorry were so late. SOMEONE overslept."  
The blackened form was now taking her chair. Oddly,  
Michiru could see the outline of her body, her face and  
hair. She could even tell she was wearing pants and some  
type of jacket. What she couldn't see was anything that  
would distinguish her, any colors. It was as if an artist  
had taken black paint and splashed it all over her. The  
woman coughed. "I was a bit wore out."  
A sight of Haruka filled her vision as she squeezed  
her hand and gave her a wink. She didn't look any different  
in the past, maybe a bit older is all. "I bet you were."  
Queen Serenity gave a very unlady-like sigh. "I'm  
afraid the poor dear must be getting old. Perhaps its  
time I traded her in." She grinned.  
Haruka felt the smile on her old selves face widen. "I  
know how you feel, your Majesty. It is so bothersome to  
have a partner who tires easily."  
It seems the Michiru of the past was not much   
different from her future incarnation. She was never one  
to let Haruka win any jibes. "Oh, but your Majesty is  
lucky to have someone with such experience. Fast and  
earnest can only take you so far."  
The Queen passed a look with Michiru and had to suppress  
a giggle. "Well it seems we both possess something the other  
values. How fortunate! Perhaps we could make a trade..."  
"Certainly we should consider it.." Michiru heard  
herself answer. By this time Haruka's face was etched in  
shock. She was sure if she could see the shadowed form's  
face, she would look equally scandalized.   
Neither she nor the Queen could hold it in any longer.  
They both erupted in laughter, smiling at their respective  
partners. "Ne, if you could see your expressions!" The Queen  
called, close to tears.  
Haruka felt herself let out a breath she had been holding   
in. "You both think your funny, eh?" She heard the other   
voice call out in amusement. The blackened shape gave the Queen  
a peck on the cheek.  
Serenity was finally able to regain control of herself.  
"All joking aside, have you considered my offer?"  
Michiru got a vision of her folded hands as her past self  
looked nervously at the table cloth. "Michi?" she heard Haruka  
ask with concern. Her hand grasped her partner's tightly as she  
tried to rein in her emotions.  
"We've talked about it..." She began hesitantly. "It  
doesn't seem very practical, with us being Senshi... demo..."  
"But we want to do it," Haruka heard her past self finish.  
"Its always been a dream of ours... We just never thought it was  
possible."  
"You will? Thats wonderful!" The shadowy shape reached over  
and patted Haruka on the back.  
Serenity went as far as to get up from her seat and   
envelop them in a fierce hug, totally ignoring protocol. "I'm  
sure you'll both make wonderful parents!"  
Haruka and Michiru's past selves continued on but neither  
of them heard it. A baby! They had raised Hotaru together, but  
it wasn't the same as having their own child. In fact, they   
didn't dream it was possible. But here was Queen Serenity,  
telling them it could happen. Which meant, somehow, sometime,  
they could have one in their time, in the future.  
The darkened woman was speaking, "So when you get back  
from the Outer Planets, Michi-chan can take a leave of abscence  
to have the child. It'll be so great!"  
"Hai," Michiru heard herself say. "I wish Pluto wasn't  
making us leave."  
"3 months," Haruka was saying. "Thats all. Pluto says  
after that, we won't be needed for awhile." The happy   
conversation seemed to get farther away after that. The   
little scene seemed to dim. Haruka felt a hollow ache in  
her gut. Of course, it hadn't worked out the way they planned.  
Pluto had been right about not be needed. While they were  
gone, Queen Beryl had arrived, bringing an end to the  
Silver Millennium.   
By sheer force of will, Michiru lingered in the memory.  
Taking in the picture of the happy scene. She realized just  
how much she had missed 2 people she hadn't even been able  
to remember. They all looked so comfortable there, a form   
of camaraderie that she and Haruka had not been able to  
find in the other Senshi, not even Usagi. Even if she was  
the Queen, Serenity and her lover had been their peers,  
their equals, in ways no one else had. The image disintegrated  
with that thought. "Oh Kami-sama, Celeste-chan!" She cried  
outloud, or atleast thought she did.  
Her eyes opened in time to take in the site of Haruka,  
kneeling across the woman whose dirty sweatshirt covered her  
face. The blonde had her arms limply around her, her face  
pressed against her chest. She felt the same relief that  
her partner did. Celeste-chan was safe. Their dear friend  
was alive, in some form. No more tainted blood on their  
hands.  
Before she could even think of standing, she  
heard the screams. In slow motion she turned, to  
see Jupiter clutching at her side, lilac energy glowing  
off her. The other Senshi seemed to be scattered off in  
different directions, facing opponents. A girl with  
spiky pink hair watched Michiru's movement with amusement.  
"You want to be next?" The woman raised her hand high.  
The force wave smashed her, and she knew nothing.  
  
Dagon walked out from his shower wrapped in a luscious  
purple robe. His white hair lay cascading down his neck  
like silk. The purple robe made him look more attractive,  
highlighting his albino-like beauty instead of worsening  
it. The man hummed a happy little tune, using a matching  
purple towel on his hair.  
"Hello, Val-ka-chan," he sang his greeting. They were  
in Dagon's private quarters. The room was scrumptious,  
the bed and the walls done in alternating silks of purple  
and black. The carpet was plush, many inches thick. The  
bed was a king size canopy, all the furniture done in  
a dark wood with ornate carvings. It was in perfect,  
almost obsessive order. Nothing out of place, not  
a speck of dust on the ground. Except for the corner  
Valka occupied.  
"Ne, how are you doing?" Dagon asked, glancing  
at his 'associate'. The corner he occupied was bare,  
deep gouges were etched into the wall by some sharp  
object. The carpet was flattened down and matted   
together, dark brown splotches which may have been  
blood soaked into it. "Your still holding your arm,  
I see."  
As far into the wall as he could get without   
going through it was Valka. He was wearing baggy  
black pants. Naked from the waist up, you could  
almost see faint lines across his skin, angry  
jagged splotches. His right arm cradled his left,  
which was shining with a inner pink light. He  
refused to meet Dagon's stare. This irritated  
him, as he moved up closer. "I am sorry I got  
so carried away my friend, truly." The voice  
was sugary sweet, making Valka feel like retching.  
"A few hours, and it will be good as new, right?"  
Valka continued to keep his face focused   
on the wall.  
Angry, Dagon moved forward, grabbing ahold  
of his chin and raised it up so he could meet  
Valka's swollen eyes. "I said I was sorry,   
Valka-chan. The least you could do is reply."  
Valka opened his mouth very deliberately-  
and spit on him.  
Dagon released him, backhanding him   
into the wall. With one hand, he wiped his  
face off. He stepped out of the corner.  
"I don't know why you try to make this so  
difficult. You can't win. Surely you realize   
this."  
With vague amusement, he watched Valka  
hiss angrily, jumping to his feet as he tried  
to charge him- and then bouncing back from the  
force field on to the floor, where he lay mewling  
in pain at his arm. "Why. Are you. Doing. This."  
He panted between his sharp intakes of breath.  
"Why?" Dagon asked.  
"Why," Valka repeated, leaning on his one  
good arm to get in a upright position. "You've  
taken what you wanted. Why do you still keep me  
here?"  
He had never seen Dagon smile so  
evilly. It was a smile of malice and hatred. "I  
thought it was obvious. Even as we speak, your  
sister is moving against those she thinks  
have kidnapped her dear brother."  
"Nani? Why would you tell her that?" Valka fixed  
Dagon with a disgusted look. "She wouldn't leave that   
library and Ula-san if I was on my death bed."  
"Elementary, Valka-chan." He took a clean blue tunic  
out of the closet and began to dress. "Freya-chan cares   
more than you'd think. I simply mentioned that you had  
disappeared after finding one of them and-"  
"You bastard!" he growled, and would have stood  
if the pain hadn't been so intense. "Shes going to think  
one of them got rid of me, and then go after them. You   
know those Senshi will annihilate her."  
"Oh, I beg to differ. I wouldn't send one of my   
lambs to the slaughter." His grin had an almost feral  
aspect to it. "Our enemies are going to find the toy  
I supplied her with very interesting."  
"Iie," whispered Valka in denial. "You wouldn't  
have..." Then his voice hardened. "Even if you did,  
she knows the danger in using those crystals. She'd  
refuse."  
"She took them, eagerly. I've never seen her so   
determined. It went better then I could have dreamed. At  
first I just thought she'd sit there crying, making her  
useless." He ran a comb one final time through his  
snow colored locks before smiling at himself in the  
mirror. "But then she got angry. Didn't even hesitate  
in taking them. She actually commanded Ula-san to   
follow her."   
"If she dies, and Minako-chan dies, I'll have nothing,"  
Valka realized dully.  
"Hai." Dagon said, his grip on the comb tightening  
so much it broke. "You'll have nothing but me. The way  
it should be." He looked down at Valka with fevered, intense  
eyes.  
"Your mad..." Valka hissed.  
"Perhaps..." Dagon murmured, reaching out to stroke  
a lock of the other man's hair. Valka tried to move back,   
but was immobilized as before. "But what does it matter  
if I win?" He then spun around, the reverie broken. "Well  
I'm off. Toro-sama had a few findings in the scrolls he   
wished to discuss with me. You'll wait, won't you?" He  
called, laughing at the infuriated expression on his face.  
Before he could reply, Dagon had disappeared in purple  
light.  
"Forgive me, Minako-chan..." he whispered, as he knelt   
down against the wall, involuntary tears flooding his eyes.  
"Forgive me."  
  
Venus raised her right leg, delivering a devastating  
kick to the attacker in front of her.  
Or it WOULD have been devastating, had it not passed   
through it as if it wasn't there.  
"Damn," she cursed, raising her arm and calling out  
her power. "VENUS PLASMIC CHARGE!" The transparent shape   
disintegrated under the onslaught of the orange beam.   
The fight was not going well. First Uranus nearly kills  
their Sensei. Then after regaining her senses, the enemy   
attacks with...images? Holographic projections? Whatever they  
were, they could only be taken out by their new attacks.  
What complicated that even more was the fact their were  
atleast 2 of those fighting that were not fake, but real  
living people. She'd glimpsed them one or twice. They were  
uninfected by the magic attacks, and had to be taken out  
with hand to hand combat. Which they had failed to do  
as of yet.  
Jupiter was out of the fight early, one of the first  
hit. Neptune got knocked out hard, she had no idea as to  
her condition. Uranus and Tuxedo Kamen had been near Sensei,  
where a whole bunch of the images had convened. They'd been  
like sitting ducks without a dimensional power till Mercury  
had made her way to the front. Mars and her had kept back  
near Sailor Moon, and were steadily trying to reach the   
others.   
She had an advantage over everyone. It seemed the   
sunglasses Valka had worn showed a residual energy. With  
them, she could easily see an enemy close in before they  
had a chance to strike. Out of the corner of her eye  
she noticed a large focus of power, coming swiftly from  
the right. "Mars, take Sailor Moon ahead."  
"But Venus-" Sailor Moon started.  
"No buts! Hurry!" Mars nodded taking Sailor Moon's  
hand and pulling her along as Venus interposed herself  
between them and the threat. To her surprise, the enemy  
did not even take notice of them, seeming to be focused  
on her.   
A dark blur slammed into Venus so fast she didn't  
have time to react. Strong hands reached under her neck,  
lifting her off the ground. The woman that held her had  
a familiar shade of black hair, yellowed skin, and an  
almost identical pair of shades. "Where is he?" she   
hissed.  
"Who?" she croaked, desperately trying to pry the  
woman's vise grip from off her neck.  
The fingers tightened. "You know who, bitch. I know  
it was you who did it, your wearing his shades. Where is  
he?!" Her voice was shrill, demanding.  
"Valka...?" she murmured.  
"HAI!" Freya was almost screaming now. "WHERE IS HE?!"  
Venus stared down at the woman, understanding beginning  
to dawn on her. "You think I did something to him?" Her  
voice was weak from the lack of air. "I wish I knew where he  
was. The last I saw him was at the caves..." She yelped in  
pain as the fingers became talons.  
"Iie! You lie! He didn't take you to the caverns! He  
told me he was going there with Dagon-sama!" She was looming   
over Venus. "Why would he even think of-" She paused, her   
angry expression wavering. Had he said he was going there  
with Dagon? Now that she thought about it, he'd simply  
said he was going there with someone 'special'.  
"Oh, so I see you and Dagon-sama patched things up,  
ne?" A 'cat caught the canary' grin on her face.  
"I never said that." He said noncommittally.  
"Suuuuuuure." Back and forth they'd went, teasing,  
until he got fed up and left. When Dagon showed up to  
tell her his suspicions, she assumed that her brother had  
missed meeting him in the cave. The energy she was using  
to keep the Senshi pinned the way she was made her head  
throb. Furious for having to second guess, she tossed  
Venus to the ground.   
The Senshi hit hard, the momentum causing the shades  
to fall from her face. Freya advanced towards her, determined  
to finish what she started. Venus raised her head off the  
concrete to meet her gaze.   
It was just a second, just a brief illusion, a distant  
memory. Through the haze the Verde Crystal was causing, she  
saw the woman before her, who was bleeding from the forehead.  
And she saw her mother.  
Their features weren't really similar, no. Her mother's  
hair had been dark, her eyes more green then blue. This   
woman's face was prettier, beautiful in fact. It wasn't  
anything so superficial as appearance.  
Maybe it was her aura. The 'shine' to coin a phrase  
Valka often used to describe human beings. The woman   
was obviously tired, hurt, angry- but she wasn't defeated.  
She stared at Freya the way her Mother had once stared  
at the men who tried to take their home. Despite what  
an enemy could do to her, there would be no retreat,  
no surrender. Her Mother had died because of that.   
Freya knew then that she told the truth. She   
understood why Valka had risked everything just for this  
girl, who was their enemy. The Senshi had a soul like  
their Mother's. The realization replaced the blood frenzy  
of the crystal, keeping the effects dormant till needed.  
"Do you love my brother?" Freya asked, never once  
doubting the answer she'd receive would be truthful.  
Venus didn't know how to respond. Blood was dripping  
down her face from her scalp. All around her friends   
were in danger. This woman had given every pretense of  
killing her. But something about the look of calm on  
the woman's face, the look of peace that descended down  
made Venus want to give her a truthful answer, one that  
until that moment she may not have known herself. "I do."  
Freya gave her a tight smile. "We're leaving." She  
called out.   
Ula's attention turned from Mars and Moon, who she  
was about to engage. "Nani? Freya-chan, we haven't-"  
"I said were leaving," she stated firmly, ignoring  
Venus and the others around her. A portal opened up  
behind both of them, and they stepped through it.  
The phantasms they commanded disappeared as they left.  
  
Mamoru felt like he was falling. The last thing  
he remembered was watching Uranus be pushed backwards  
off the woman she was embracing. Without thinking about  
the consequences he tried to intervene between whoever  
it was and the Senshi's friend. The hooded face had  
looked up at him and muttered something he couldn't  
catch. Then she grabbed his hand and there was a   
light...  
His feet touched the ground, light as a feather.  
Around him were bushes of roses, blood red ones. Above  
him were large columns of marble, in the semblance  
of Greek architecture. He knew this place, somewhere...  
"Elios!" he cried out in surprise, seeing the   
priest before him. Now it was clear where he was.   
Illusion, the Golden Kingdom. The last time he'd  
seen it was during the battle with the Dead Moon  
Circus. Then it had been in decay, rotted over with  
the evil energy Nephrenia used to poison the planet  
and his body. It looked different. Healthy, vibrant.  
"Prince Endymion." The boy bowed to him. He looked  
the same, his priestly robes, his white hair, and amber  
eyes that never aged.   
After getting over his shock he finally noticed  
the figure across from him. The woman in silver, her   
cloak pulled over her face. Glancing down he saw  
he was in his royal garb. "What am I doing here?"  
Elios did not answer. His face turned to take  
in the woman. "How much do you remember of your   
past, your majesty?"  
"My past?" He echoed.  
"The Silver Millennium," the woman whispered, her  
voice sounding very familiar...  
"I don't kno...." He began to say before trailing  
off. Even as he spoke the temple around him seemed to  
charge with golden light. Images began to appear in  
his mind, things he may have wanted to forget.  
  
From his birth, Endymion arrived in a world gone  
far past its prime. His Mother, Lady Brigid, had died  
brining him into the world. His Father, King Endymion,  
was away on military campaigns. The King didn't return  
to the Kingdom during the whole pregnancy. The doctor  
had given him his name, on distant orders.  
Endymion did not see his Father till he was  
6 years old, having been raised by nannies and schooled  
through the King's advisor. Endymion Sr. returned home  
from his long battle triumphant. Parades, celebrations,  
all ending in a royal ball where all the dignitaries  
of Earth would be in attendance.   
The King stood behind the young Prince, already a  
handsome and precocious boy, one hand resting on the   
boy's shoulder. Tightly. Painfully. To his credit the  
young one did not resist, nor show any of his anguish to  
the court.  
When it was over he ran in his eyes over the lad  
with evident disgust. "He favors you, your Majesty,"  
stated the King's top advisor. "You should be proud."  
He looked anything but. "Yes, he does." The Prince  
felt like a bug about to be stepped on. "Atleast hes  
quiet."  
"Oh, hes very well behaved. We've already begun his  
schooling. He excels at everything we teach him. Reading,  
writing, hes far above his age level when it comes to  
academics. It looks as though he has natural mage skills  
as well. I have a listing of his progress right-"  
"Why is he so short?" The King's voice cut in.  
"Short? Your Majesty, hes only 6 years old." The   
advisor sounded puzzled.  
"I was never that short." He snorted with contempt. The  
boy cringed.  
"I'm sure he'll grow in time, your Majesty." He sounded  
flustered. "If you'll look at his aptitude sheets, I'm know  
you'll be pleased-"   
The King waved the sheet of paper the man held for his  
approval away. "I came home to speak of my Kingdom, not a   
child. Tell me about the treasury. Should we raise tariffs?"  
"Don't you want to hear about your son?" The advisor  
asked again, glancing at the boy who looked devastated.  
"I said I do not! Do as I command!" He turned his  
angry eyes at the boy, focusing somewhere above his head.  
"What are you waiting for? You are dismissed!"  
The little Prince turned and fled, all thoughts of  
proper manners forgotten by the harsh treatment. His  
eyes overwhelmed with tears as he caught the King's  
voice, "You see? He can't even show proper respect to  
his King."  
Much to the Prince's relief, his Father soon left  
to battle again. The Kingdom was run by a council in his  
abcesne. For the next 7 years, the boy trained in all   
subjects, preparing for his eventual assecion to the  
throne. When his Father did come home, they avoided  
each other.   
The King's rule was popular, if not prosperous. His  
subjects loved him. He was their warrior King, riding  
off into battle against the evil forces of the Kingdom.  
Devious Mages, discontents, scoundrels, and rival  
lands were no match for his armies. He was the unofficial  
ruler of Terra, if for no other reason than the golden  
light seemed to follow him where he treaded.  
The one thing that kept the Earth from being well  
off was the positions of the other planets. To them,  
Earth was still a back water. Terrans were constantly  
given a disadvantage in all trade. While the planet  
was part of the Silver Millenniums alliance, it made  
the least profit out of it. Mars particularly treated  
it as if it was simply a colony to be bled dry.  
If the King was looked on with fondness, his son  
was viewed with admiration verging on awe. The Prince  
was just as charismatic, humorous, resourceful, and  
perhaps more handsome then his Father. Best of all,  
he hadn't inherited the ruthlessness his Father sometimes  
showed. Most thought he'd prove to be a firm and just   
ruler. The only negative quality about him might have  
been the cold demeanor he could use, much different then  
the King's violent outbursts.   
When the younger Endymion was 13, his Father came  
back to his city for good. He had been out fighting the  
demon legions of Beryl when he was wounded in his heel.  
For the rest of his life he would walk with a limp, and  
never again ride forth to battle.  
The King became sullen, moody. He retired to his  
wings in the Golden Palace, and was not seen for days.   
He began to drink increasingly large sums of alcohol,  
refusing to meet with anyone. If nothing else, the Prince's  
training was doubled, the King's administrators anxious  
to put someone on the throne. It was believed their  
Monarch would do himself in any day now.  
So it was with surprise that the Prince greeted the  
news his Father wished for him to come to his chambers.  
He wondered if his Father would bequeath the Golden Light  
to him, the ancient symbol of the family who held  
the crown.   
Anxiously he stood outside the King's door, knocking  
once. "Enter." A deep voice resonated from inside. Opening  
the door he glanced around curiously. The walls were dark,  
lined in red velvet, highlighting the dark paneling and  
oak furniture. It was a harsh room, flamboyant yet   
vicious in a way the young man could not describe. The  
room was dominated by a large, hearth size fireplace above  
with held a 4ft high painting done with oils.  
His Father sat in a beige chair, a ruby drink in  
his hand. The stench of the brandy could be smelled  
from the doorway. The King was in an appalling display of  
disarray, dressed in dirty gray trousers and a frayed purple  
robe. Smudges appeared all over him, from where he'd wiped  
his greasy hands. The Prince kept his face expressionless,  
though he tried to move downwind of him. "You called for  
me, Sire?"  
"Do you know why you were born?" The King asked,   
his voice low and slurred. His attention was focused on  
the ground.  
"Pardon?" The boy asked, sure he'd misunderstood  
him.  
"Are you deaf?" He slammed his drink down on the  
desk next to him, where it cracked up the side of the   
glass. The boy had to stop himself from cringing. "I asked  
you if you knew why you were born."  
He sensed whatever answer he gave would be the wrong  
one. The King obviously wasn't asking him if he knew HOW  
he was born. This was not to be a discussion of human  
reproduction. "I'm not clear about what your Majesty  
means."   
"WHY?! WHY WERE YOU BORN?!" The King yelled,  
jumping up till he was two inches from the boy's face.  
His face was twisted up, nostrils flared, looking almost  
demonic.   
"Y-YOU WANTED A HEIR!" The Prince shrieked in   
response to the other man's yelling. He couldn't keep  
his voice calm.  
"Iie," the older Endymion's voice dropped to a  
sinister tone. "Iie, they wanted a heir. My advisers.  
They were afraid that I'd die in battle, and all of  
the Kingdom would be usurped. So against my orders,  
they sent in their hand-picked Jezebel, and 9 months  
later you came. A little robot they can mold into  
their perfect King." His large hands wrapped around  
the Prince's collar yanking him off his feet. "I'm  
not dead yet, leech. You won't trail on my coattails  
to the throne." With a mighty heave he threw him  
back against a wall.  
The Prince sat there for a moment not moving.  
He wasn't hurt in the fall, not really. Stunned was  
more like it. When the King had first grabbed him,  
he had to stop himself from blocking the hands.  
It was a capital offense to assault the King, regardless  
of the circumstances. He could only stare as his Father  
came to tower over him. "Well?! Are you just going to sit  
there?!"  
The younger Endymion slowly... VERY slowly... picked  
himself off the ground. He stood up, at the same time  
moving backwards so he could put some breathing distance   
between himself and his Father. With that done, he began  
to speak, in a low, steady tone. "I apologize for however  
I have offended you, your Majesty. It was never my intention  
to have you "carry" me to the throne. Tell me how I can  
appease you and I will be more than happy to do so." The  
Prince wore his neutral expression, and tried to keep  
his thoughts pure. The King must be atleast as skilled  
at him in telepathy-  
"I'm better." The older Endymion said aloud glaring  
at him. The boy met his gaze. Things could have gotten  
very ugly if the advisor had not come in then.   
"Your Majesty, I'm sorry to disturb you, but Guardian  
Jedite has requested his heignesses' presence in the Throne  
Room. It seems they had a scheduled lesson for today."  
"Now? You didn't inform me of any lesson..." The   
King gave him a suspicious look, which the man totally   
ignored. He stalked over to the bar, taking another  
glass from the shelf before pouring a drink.   
"I can send one of the servants to do that for you,   
your Majesty." The adviser told him, waiting for his   
response.   
Older Endymion simply waved a hand at him in an  
act of dismissal. "No, I don't need anyone hovering all  
over me when I'm trying to relax." He brought the glass up   
to his lips and tilted it backwards, pouring nearly  
3/4 of its contents down his throat. His shoulders   
seemed to bunch up as he lay the drink back down on the bar  
and closed his eyes. "Leave me."  
"Of course, your Majesty." The adviser bowed even   
though the King couldn't have seen him. His face turned  
to the Prince's and he raised his eyebrows, indicating  
he should follow him.  
The Prince complied, accompanying him out the door. He  
watched his Father warily as he left. The King stayed slumped  
over the bar his eyes focused on the picture above the fire  
place mantle. "What does Jedite want from me?" he asked, trying  
not to show how tired he really was.  
"Go lay down and rest, your Highness."  
"But Jedite...." The Prince trailed off as he saw the other  
man wink at him. "Thank you, Mikel." He said gratefully.  
"No problem. This will all blow over in a few days. Just  
wait and see." And with these words of encouragement, he left  
the Prince to rest.  
The problem was things didn't blow over. The King's   
attitude didn't improve. If nothing else he got less tolerant  
of his son. Their 'discussions' became more and more violent  
as time went on. The younger Endymion's civility towards   
his father waned.   
"What do you want? Why do you keep calling me in here?  
So we can brawl like peasants in a pub?" He wiped a trail  
of blood from his lips.  
The older Endymion was calmly drinking from a mug  
as he waited for his opponent to stand. "I expect you  
to prove yourself worthy of the title you were given."  
The Prince's sword clashed with his as he sought to  
drive him and his words back. "Worthy of it? Oh, have  
I embarrassed his Majesty with my behavior?" His lips  
twisted into a sneer. "Perhaps I should follow my King's  
example and spend my time drinking wine and wallowing  
in self pity. What a fine leader you have turned out  
to be!"  
"Little bastard," The King hissed, breaking  
the stalemate of their swords by sending a powerful energy  
charge at him. Yellow trendils of pure pain slammed into  
the Prince and sent him reeling. He lay on the ground,  
staring up at him. "you will never have that power. You  
will never have the shine of the Earth. You will not  
feel its touch, its movements, the rapture. Never."  
Something broke in Endymion then. Three years of  
constant battle and harassment had driven the Prince beyond  
his breaking point. "How do you know what I feel?" He used  
the sword to prop him back on his feet. A strange glow  
overtook him. Golden light radiated his features as  
he moved forward. "I hear it, old man. I hear it singing  
to me." He leaned forward swinging the sword in a long  
arch. Golden energy laced up the sides of it.   
The sword stopped in midair just inches from the King's  
chest. It seemed the world stilled all around them. The wind  
that had been howling outside the windows ceased. The busy Palace,  
home to hundreds, seemed to quiet. Father and son stared  
at each other, maybe really looking for the first time.   
Beads of sweat broke out on both their faces. Yellow  
light clashing with the more rich golden hue. The intensity  
required to keep their opponent at bay was nearly too much  
for both of them. Finally, experience won out on youth, the  
King knocking his son to the ground with the hilt of  
his sword.  
The Prince made no move to stand. He kneeled on  
the floor, panting heavily. Never before had he exerted  
his mage skill in such a way. In fact, he'd never heard  
of anyone else using it like that either. Instead of drawing  
on his own life essence, he'd tapped into a rich reserve,  
stranger and more powerful than anything he had previously  
experienced. Energy crystals paled in comparison.  
"Masaka...!" The King gasped, clutching at his  
chest. At first, the Prince feared he was having a heart  
attack. He was surprised by the intense emotions that  
thought caused, none of which were joy. "Its still   
there," the King seemed to be reassuring himself. "Hai,  
I know its there. But I felt it. I felt him tap into  
it.... How?" He looked down on the boy again, no  
malice in his face.   
Three years. Three years spent arguing, fighting,  
trying to cause weakness and pain. Before that a boy's  
lifetime of hurt and neglect. Now two strangers stood  
before each other not knowing what to do.   
"Go on," the King said softly to the boy. Young  
man. 'He's 16,' he reminded himself. 'Not a boy at all.'  
"Get out of here. Go to the gardens, to the libraries,  
your chambers. Get some rest."  
This was kinder then the King had ever spoken to  
his son. "Why?" The Prince asked.  
In was not one, but many questions. A million  
different interpretations could be read into it. Even  
the questioner wasn't sure what he really wanted to   
know. The King took the most literal. "You'll need  
to be in good shape for the coronation. It can be  
daunting with the ceremonies, the appearances, ritual.."  
"Y-y-you mean...?" The Prince asked in awe.  
"Hai." The King's eyes again focused on the picture  
he so liked to look at. The mysterious woman he was  
so pledged to it stole his reason, ruined his life. "My  
chapter is finally over. Theres nothing left for me now."  
"Father?" whispered Endymion, the first time he  
had ever called him that.  
The King's eyes closed. "I don't have an explanation for  
you, away to make everything better." He continued in a defeated  
tone. "The only defense I have is that I loved her, I loved  
both of them, so much. When they left, so did my love. I had  
nothing left to give you or anyone. I'm sorry."   
The Prince waited for him to say something more. To call  
him his son. To tell him he had atleast cared a little. But  
he didn't. "Go." he whispered softly.   
"Hai." The Prince limped away, and shut the door, sealing  
the fate of never knowing his Father, or any of his family.  
The Golden Light ceased and he awoke back in Elysion.  
He stared at the woman across from him. Dim memories of what  
had happened to change fate yet again came at him. "You!" he  
said accusingly. "You were what ruined my reconciliation! It  
was you!" Mamoru wasn't sure who was speaking, he or Endymion,  
or if they were even separate identities anymore.  
The figure in the silver cloak drew back her hood, and  
for the first time in many a year someone saw her as she was.  
Long, purple hair cascaded down her shoulders. Bronzed  
skin with a flawless complexion. Beautiful face. Indigo  
eyes. Like Mamoru's. Like his Father's.  
"Masaka..." he whispered again, for with that face it  
seemed more emotion was drawn up. Not from a distant   
reincarnation, but his life here on Earth as an orphan.   
"Sensei?" he asked, 2 sets of memories flooding him at  
once, making him dizzy.  
"You are sure you want to do this?" Elios asked the  
woman. She nodded solemnly.  
"I will not accept," came Endymion's voice. Mamoru   
wanted to run to the woman and embrace her, but the Prince  
seemed to be firmly in control. Jealously and hate mingled  
with admiration in his past life's memories.   
"I didn't think you'd care," she said, betraying no  
emotion.  
"I will not owe you a debt." He glared at her   
fiercely. Mamoru on the inside wanted to scream with   
frustration. He had no idea what was going on. And  
no control of it either.  
"When we return, she will kill me." The woman  
said simply. "The Garnet will return to where it belongs.  
We must complete this. It is yours Endymion, never mine  
to begin with."  
"I will not accept." He repeated firmly.  
"I'm sorry my Prince," Elios murmured. "It is not  
for you to descide." A white glow rose over his kneeled  
form. The woman's chest began to radiate golden light.  
"Iie! IIE! IIE!!" The Prince called, even as he  
saw the beam connect her to him. He screamed in pain  
and rage as he felt it enter him, no matter how much  
he tried to deny it. Mamoru finally was able to  
surface, and he cried as he saw the dimension dim  
around him. "I won't let her kill you Sensei! I'll  
protect you! I've missed you..." and he could   
speak no more as the world lurched away from him  
Maybe he imagined it. Later he would think   
back on that moment. The confusion made it impossible  
to tell. But he could swear he had heard the whisper,  
the name that brought back so many memories.  
"Brave little knight," she seemed to call out.  
"Such a brave little one." And then there was nothing.  
  
=======================================================  
  
Questions? Comments? Arrows?  
Angst88@aol.com  
http://www.geocities.com/emporess888/  
  
-Age and treachery will always overcome youth and skill.  
===============================================================  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. The Righteous and the Wrong

Thanks for being patient. =) Heres Chapter: 6   
Sailor Moon ain't mine.  
  
================================================================  
Fall From Grace  
By: Emporess  
================================================================  
  
"Don't be a fool for the devil darling!" I snarled. "Unless  
he treats you a damn sight better then the Almighty!"  
-Spoken by Lestat  
Anne Rice  
The Vampire Lestat  
  
Chapter: 6  
The Righteous and the Wrong  
  
The Senshi were lucky that their enemy had left when they  
did. Nearly all of them were out or in some state of shock which  
would have made them utterly useless. Mercury had been on her   
knees, panting from the excersion of trying to destroy the   
phantasms. Venus was trying to get to her feet, clutching the  
wound at her head. Mars and Sailor Moon had bent over Tuxedo  
Kamen worriedly, while Uranus had gently woken her partner.   
Jupiter knelt beside the Outers, clutching her side a bit  
and making sure they were all right. It seemed like things  
were ok, no one seriously injured.  
Until a golden light broke over Tuxedo Kamen and their  
Sensei.  
The hood had fallen off her face during the battle,   
revealing her bronzed skin, her high cheekbones, thick  
purple hair. Her eyes were closed, and her face seemed  
relaxed, peaceful as the light gathered in her chest and   
pulsated.  
Tuxedo Kamen, in contrast, looked like he was having  
a seizure. His body began to convulse, each limb shaking.  
The glow had gathered in his chest as well, and got lighter  
as hers got darker. As they watched in horror, his mouth  
and eyes sprang open, light pouring out of them as he   
tried to scream, no sound escaping his lips.  
"MAMO-CHAN?!" squealed Sailor Moon, as she fought off  
Mars trying to hold her back. When she touched him she   
jerked back, as if shocked by an electrical current. The  
other wary Senshi crowded around, not sure of what to do as  
they restrained the blonde from trying to touch him again.  
Mercury had taken out her computer, tapping on it  
incessantly, trying to figure out what was happening. All  
she could tell was what was obvious to the naked eye: Whatever  
that power that flooded Mamoru was, it came from Sensei, and  
it HURT. The scan showed no signs of internal rupture, or  
even an evil intent in the energy. It was just searing, all  
encompassing, relentless. And really really fast.  
The glow died in Sensei, and she didn't look a bit   
different, that serene expression still on her. Mamoru  
was still burning brightly, almost like he was on fire. The  
Senshi each began talking at once on what they should do,  
while trying to comfort a hysterical Usagi. No one noticed  
Sensei.  
It was total chaos. The perfect opening for Pluto.  
  
"I can't believe we missed them!" hissed Chibi-Moon as she  
sped through Tokyo. Saturn was at her right, 4 extremely embarrassed  
Asteroid Senshi trailing her. "'One little backrub' you said. 'Try  
and relax' you said. Damnit, their probably in danger because of  
us!"   
"Gomen," the 4 said at once, red blush heating their cheeks,  
especially Ceres. They really felt bad now.   
Chibi-Moon sighed. "Its all right, minna. Its my fault too.  
I pushed this whole 'duty' thing way to far. We should have  
relaxed before now." She tossed them a weak smile. "Hotaru-chan  
will fix this, ne?"  
Her companion nodded, a serious look in her violet eyes.   
"Hai. Setsuna-mama is at the park, with the others. I felt her  
appear. She can't hide it well from me. Something must be going  
on." Hotaru took in Chibi-Moon. "What will we do?"  
"Whats right." Chibi-Moon would not move her gaze from   
ahead of her.  
  
The time staff glowed a dull pink as she watched the Senshi  
through a portal. The Golden Crystal had finally transferred to  
Endymion. They were all in a panic. It was time to move in, to  
finish it. Her hands trembled.  
'Iie.' She told herself, trying to regain control. 'It must  
be done.' If she did it fast enough, they probably wouldn't even  
know it was her. Maybe the Outers would, but they would   
understand, wouldn't they? Sacrifices, it was all about   
sacrifices.   
"Celeste" her voice was a whisper as she stared at the woman  
who lay on the ground, forgotten and unprotected. As she had  
always been. Pluto wanted to wait a moment more, to see the woman's  
eyes open, so she could look into that blue again, and be reminded  
of what once was, and would never be again.  
"I didn't ask for this," she said softly, raising a hand to  
the image that floated in front of her, appearing to caress the  
bronzed cheek. "Ne, I broke all the rules. I thought I would do  
things differently, thought I *was* the Mistress of Time. But  
there is no one who controls Time. It ravages all of us, all-"  
and she choked up there, unable to continue. The pain rolled  
over her, the resentment, the pity. It fell, gently, like   
rain drops to leak from her eyes and splatter her cheeks. Not  
a sound escaped her, the silent, remorseful Pluto. She allowed  
a preview of the grief then, before the actual event occurred.  
Words came to her mind, bitter thoughts of someone else she  
longed to hold.  
"So mote it be." She muttered.  
The staff brightened as she stepped through the portal.  
  
Makoto wasn't sure what made her turn her attention away from  
her friends. Sailor Moon's grief upset her as much as the others.  
She would have done anything to help them, to stop whatever was  
hurting Mamoru so badly. Yet she felt something warm on her neck,  
a vibration. She shifted her body to the right, wincing at  
the pain it caused in her side, taking in Sensei's form as  
her eyes opened. Dark blue eyes, indigo eyes stared at a  
shift in the air in front of her, as if waiting.  
Without the normal light or fan fare, Pluto appeared. The  
black fuku and shining green hair were unmistakable. She was   
moving fast, one arm snaking forward to hit Celeste in the stomach,  
causing her to bend forward. Even as she clutched at her stomach,  
Pluto sent another fist her way, smacking her in the jaw so hard  
it made a loud "THWACK" as she toppled over.  
"SENSEI!" screeched Makoto, the only one to have seen. Her  
side ached as she ran towards the battle. Behind her she could  
feel other fast movements, Uranus having followed. They both  
hit the wall of force Pluto had thrown up, falling backwards  
into the grass.  
"Stop, Pluto! You don't understand who she is!" Uranus  
called out to her fellow Senshi.   
"It is you who does not understand." The always calm  
and level voice answered her. She advanced on the woman.  
"U-Usakooo..." a weak voice registered to Sailor Moon,  
making her tear her eyes away from Pluto and stare at the  
man cradled in her lap. "She h-h-has to live...." Golden  
light still shined wildly around him, though it was fading.  
"Shhh," she said tensely, thinking he meant her. "I'm  
here Mamo-chan. I'm fine." She couldn't leave him like this,  
but she had to help Celeste. Pluto was ignoring anyone who  
called her, even Uranus taking out her Talisman and slashing  
it across the force field.  
Celeste was leaning against a tree, her hand still   
clutching at her stomach, seeming calm. Her lips even  
seemed to be turning upward into a small smile. She  
looked ahead expectantly, not even trying to defend   
herself as Pluto raised her time staff above her head.  
Even as Makoto beat at the barrier with her fists,  
she couldn't help noticing Plutos face. Expressionless,  
but her eyes. Pluto had her eyes clenched tightly shut,  
not looking at her target. As if she couldn't bare to  
look.   
And it was like a voice opened up from the heavens  
then. A beautiful melody from behind them, in the woods.  
No words, no real recognizable language, but still it  
came out. Something sang.   
That 'something' froze the Senshi of Time where she  
stood.  
  
Their approach had taken forever. Even with enhanced  
speed, they still had to pick their way through the underbrush.  
Michael could have moved faster, but he would have lost Aradia.  
Leaving her behind would have defeated the purpose all together.  
She stopped dead in her tracks, refusing to move. They  
were so close to them now. "Nani?!" he asked her, hissing through  
clenched teeth. Every second they wasted was a second too long.  
"Pain." A simple word, almost a plea. "So much pain."   
Her eyes were watering as she looked at him. "Surely you feel it?"  
He felt nothing. Anxiety, frustration, a little fear, these  
were all HIS feelings, his alone. No other thoughts were being  
picked up, not from anyone. The other Senshi were silence to him.  
Realization seemed to dawn on her then and she brought a   
hand to her lips. "Oh Kami-sama-"  
"Na-" He began, then was unable to finish the words. The  
bare inkling she had received thundered over him, like a shockwave,  
tearing, trying to decimate who he was, his core self. The cause.  
He knew who the cause was. She had bottled up the energy, the  
ravishing beast that had tore at her, but the apprentice knew  
not how to do that. Endymion was clueless about his new burden.  
And he was expressing it to the world. Latent psychics would  
feel it, beings like Aradia might guess the cause, but intimates,  
people linked to the royal blood could not escape the side effects.  
He was brought to his knees.   
"Just over these few trees," Michael heard her pleading   
through his haze. "Not far, not really. Come on Mikel." She tried  
to prop him up, to get him to stand. 'How funny she calls me by   
that' he thought ruefully. Maybe he said it aloud.   
Gold fireworks bloomed on his closed eyelids, like   
staring into a lightbulb for too long, and then closing your  
eyes. The pain didn't really deter the other feelings he had,  
the onrushing sensation of flight, of being airborne, when   
he could still feel the ground underneath him. It was as if  
he was climbing the clouds, to heaven. But he was bringing  
heaven down to earth, to the mortals, who deserved some of it.  
'Challenge God on equal terms. Let the devil have his say as  
well. We'll hold a debate, with all the power flowing.' he   
thought to himself. 'All this power.'  
Aradia caught a few of the images he was sending. Images  
that meant nothing. "The eternal battle? Mikel, I thought you'd  
put such foolishness aside. This was rubbish in our time." He  
was drunk on it in away the Prince could not be. She tugged  
futily at his arm one final time. "We make our own justice,  
our own Gods and Devils." She left him there, continuing on  
without him.  
When the trees finally let her pass, and she was near the   
edge of the foliage, she paused and took in the scene. The   
shattered thoughts of the people around her. They were all familiar,  
yes, in some terrifying way she knew them all. Makoto was there,  
sobbing. The woman was there, placid about her coming death, as  
they had expected. Seta-chan was-  
She was there. She was breathing and alive and it was *her*.  
It was Seta. Pluto. Not a facsimile with her face, but her. Doing the   
impossible. Killing-  
The pictures of heaven that Mikel had wished to paint  
came to her mind. Angels, floating on wings, carved of marble  
like the blonde who held the Prince in her arms. Like the warriors,  
who protested around her. Like the one about to break divine  
laws.  
Aradia's mouth opened. Her eyes stared at the beauty, the  
ageless wonder that was the woman in the black fuku. And she sang.  
  
Familiar. Inviting. Delicate. Inspiring. A 1000   
interpretations came to those who were listening to the siren's   
call. They were all wrong.  
Pluto actually heard it, could *hear* the words, the   
words interwoven in the monosyllables coming out of the woman's  
mouth, the accusations. They flowed like bitter acid through  
her ears, where try as she might, she couldn't tune them out,  
couldn't stop translaighting them.  
*Why do this now? Why repeat the same mistakes for a  
cause you don't believe in?*  
The other Senshi would not have noticed a change. Perhaps  
a pause in her swing. Most likely they were too enraptured to  
even know. To even look. But inside she felt old scabs tear off,  
wounds never completely healed now bleed freely again.  
*Haven't you had enough betrayal, told enough lies?*  
It was the word betrayal that got her, that made her whole   
being want to retch. But there was still this one thing to do, this   
one thing. Time to fall later. Time for grief later. Yes there was   
*always* more time. No matter what, there would be more time.  
But her limbs still didn't move. Refused to answer.  
*Don't you feel lonely? Isn't there a better way?*  
On and on her accusations would continue, and still she  
did not step out of that wood. She did not come with in the   
distance of an attack. If she could even throw one. If she would.  
Her eyes finally opened, determined to bring down the staff,  
determined to end this. She would not break in front of the other  
Senshi, she would not go back on her duties. This was the end.  
It had to be.  
Even as the staff came down with blinding speed she heard  
the song break. The voice that haunted her dreams some nights   
rang out in clarity, for all to hear. "YOUR AGE! TELL THEM YOUR  
AGE! TELL THEM ABOUT THE OTHER LIES! THERE WILL BE NO GOING BACK  
FROM THIS!" Warnings, screamed warnings far too late.  
Purple blur, darting ahead, faster then anything, couldn't  
even follow it, no, couldn't be-  
"SILENCE WALL!" The glaive twisting around and up even as  
the small body landed. Taking all the sounds of the park, of the  
watchers, of everything and laying a blanket of quiet over them.  
The CLANG as the staff was stopped was even muted by the blockage.  
Pluto had no choice but to look down and see her Hotaru staring  
at her with sad eyes.  
But she didn't have to look behind her. Shouldn't have.  
Someone else heard the song. Someone else knew what it  
meant. Someone with deep blue eyes, and dusty skin, like her own.  
"Mother." Celeste mouthed, though that too was lost in  
the attack.  
And no scab could hold the torrent back. No control, no  
self discipline could keep the emotions in. The outside she   
remained as she was, her eyes simply closing. But inside she was  
just a mad scream, echoing back at her. If it got lose, she   
wouldn't be able to stop.  
As always, her guardian, her talisman sprang to life.   
The rays encompassed her, basking her in its light. It would take  
her back to the dark, the cool place. The damage was far too   
much. How right her love had been. There would be no turning   
back. She would have to face them all.  
But as the shadows crept up on her, she didn't have to  
worry about any of that. All she had to do was scream. So she  
did. For she had all the time to do so. All that time.   
  
"Hotaru-chan?" whispered Uranus, dazed, they were all  
dazed. A melody floated inside Makoto's mind, tingling together  
till it was almost a full-fledged orchestra with sights and   
smells and remembered tastes. Where had she heard it? What the  
voice had sang. When?  
Red hair, vibrant came into view, kneeling down next  
to the Senshi of Silence. She watched the spot where Pluto  
had disappeared almost mournfully. "Aradia?" Makoto heard  
a voice ask, her voice, strained almost beyond recognition.  
"Hai." A simple reply to a multi-faceted question.  
"Chibi-Moon!" She turned to look at Sailor Moon,  
gaping at her daughter from the future. The shock hit her  
as well. The fact that she was here. And so much older! The  
girl bent over her future father, who had ceased glowing  
and now seemed asleep. She touched his forehead with concern,  
as if she would be able to discern something from it. Perhaps  
she could at that. Four Senshi stood from the direction in  
which she'd came, not moving forwards. It was all a bit  
too much to take in.  
"Can someone tell me what the hell is going on?!"  
Venus finally demanded, echoing the thoughts of the more  
coherent ones.  
A man crawled out of the woods then. As soon as  
he cleared the limbs and branches he slowly pulled himself  
to his feet, flinging his hat to the side. With it gone,  
his face was easy to distinguish. "Spar-san!" Again,  
Makoto was shocked.  
He gave no notice of her, pushing past the two Outer  
Senshi's reunion to take in the fallen form of Celeste.   
He watched her chest rise and fall for a few moments as if he   
couldn't believe it. Then he gave a sideways glance at  
Aradia, bending down to touch Celeste's hand. Aradia cleared  
her throat nervously.  
"I believe I can shed some light on this situation."  
She took in all of them, finally settling on Chibi-Moon,  
who stared back at her. "If her Highness will help me."  
In a way that was completely different then Usagi,  
but comparable to Mamoru at his worst, she gave a curt nod.  
Her eyes swam to her future Mother as she finally embraced  
her. "Daijobu, Sailor Moon. It'll all be all right."  
"Our own Gods." Michael whispered.  
Perhaps Makoto was the only one who heard him.  
  
=======================================================  
  
Questions? Comments? Arrows?  
Angst88@aol.com  
http://www.geocities.com/emporess888/  
  
-Age and treachery will always overcome youth and skill.  
===============================================================  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Anxiety

Thanks for reading! Here's Chapter: 7  
Sailor Moon ain't mine.  
  
================================================================  
Fall From Grace  
By: Emporess  
================================================================  
  
-But it was to late, because I'd heard it, and I'd  
never be the same again.  
-The Maxx  
  
Chapter 7:  
Anxiety  
  
Michael looked down at the unconscious form in his arms. She  
seemed peaceful, merely sleeping. One of his hands moved up to  
caress her bronzed cheek. She murmured something he couldn't hear.  
A sound. His body tensed. Deftly he threw Celeste over his  
shoulder in a fireman's-carry as he took off running across the  
rooftops. Behind him he heard the Asteroid Senshi's advances. They  
were closer then he would have liked.  
"PINK LADY FREEZING KISS!" He was forced to stop as the   
concrete and railing in front of him was made ice. Slowly he turned  
to meet them. "Next time I won't miss!" Chibi-Moon warned.  
"Who are you?" Vesta demanded.  
His face was hidden from them, the large hat causing shadows  
to fall over his eyes. A low chuckle rumbled across the roof. Michael  
didn't seem intimidated. They could see his lips curling upward. "The  
Devil." he answered.   
"I'll wipe that smirk off your face!" Juno advanced on him,   
fists raised. A flash of silver light sparkled in the darkness  
where he stood watching. "Masaka," Juno hissed, trying to stop  
before it was to late.  
"Juno!" Ceres warned.  
A beam seemed to spring out at her, coiling across the space  
between them. Sparks flew off her body, energy lighting up the   
rooftop. She screeched as she was immobilized in pain. Seconds later   
it lifted, the thing uncoiling from her as she collapsed. The others   
ran over. "Daijobu?" came Chibi-Moon's worried whisper.  
The weapon Michael had used slithered back to him, seeming  
to disappear inside the shadows of his cloak. He sprang   
backwards, landing on the next rooftop. The Senshi moved to follow  
him. "No, wait!" Chibi-Moon halted them.  
"But Pallas wants to kick his ass!" hissed the one in blue  
to her leader.  
"Let him go," Ceres silenced as she helped the protesting  
Juno to her feet. "If they're telling the truth, we know where  
he's going."  
"And if they're not?" Vesta asked.  
"Then we find them," Chibi-Moon stated. She watched his  
disappearing form. "We find them."  
  
"Damn!" Aradia hissed, barely missing the flaming arrow  
that shot out from behind her. She didn't waste time turning around  
to find out how close they were. It would have been hard to see  
anything in the fog the blue haired one had created.  
The little run in with the Senshi had definatly gotten out  
of hand. Besides the fact she had four totally pissed Senshi after  
her, Michael had gone AWOL with Celeste. She could only HOPE he  
was still heading to the meeting place. Or at the very least  
somewhere she could find him.  
Breaking free of the mist, she moved to the side. The   
girls appeared a few seconds later. "So you finally stopped!"  
Venus stood ahead of the others. Aradia simply stayed crouched  
down, not moving as she watched. "Who are you? What have you  
done with Sensei!" The longer she waited, the angrier the  
blonde became. "Aren't you going to answer me?!"  
"Temdilah..." Her green eyes closed as she murmured.  
"Isocras Bendelios.."   
"What's happening?" Mars asked the others as the  
wind began to gust around them.  
"Look!" Mercury pointed as Aradia extended her hands up  
in supplication to the sky. Mars tried to call upon her arrow,   
but couldn't concentrate with her hair flying into her face.   
"I'll see you soon!" The red-head called out as she  
disappeared behind the curtain of wind. Or seemed to. Jupiter  
held tightly to the tan stone at her neck with one hand as  
she traced the dim outline of Aradia as she ran off into some  
trees... Without saying a word.  
  
The plush lilac carpet of Dagon's room was actually quite  
comfortable, Valka told himself, as he lay out on his side   
staring into space. In fact, under other circumstances, it would  
have been easy to fall asleep there. The throbbing pain that  
had tormented him earlier in his arm had now fallen to a simple  
tingling. His gaze moved to the dim light that shined from it.  
Soon it would be healed. If he could just fall asleep, he would  
wake up, whole again. Everything would be fine.  
Except Freya and Minako would be dead. And he would still  
be in Hell.   
He brought his good arm up, spreading his palm out. In   
the center of his outstretched fingers formed a globe. Yellow,  
orange and white hues danced around in circles. The motion  
of the colors gradually sped up till they swirled into a   
continual blur. Abruptly the image changed, shifting into  
that of a golden hued girl who winked playfully in his direction.  
"Mina-chan.." he murmured to the sprite. She began a dance,  
moving her limbs lithely, beckoning with an outstretched arm to  
him. "I wish I could be with you, lovely one." The sprite looked  
forlornly at him before fading as the blur in the center began  
moving faster again. It was almost hypnotic in quality. Perhaps   
he closed his eyes. He might have been asleep, only dreaming he  
was watching the shimmering orb.   
The colors slowed and he was looking in on a dusty   
chamber. Not only was he seeing this, he realized. He was there.  
He felt his arm stretch out and pick up a small brush on the   
ground. He swept the tool against the rough rock wall before him,  
staring at the scant etchings in the wall. One of his hands   
reached up to adjust the glasses perched on his nose. "Strange..."  
"What is?" He heard a voice ask behind him.   
Valka turned around. "Freya?" He asked hopefully. His  
sister had been missing for almost a week now. Their discovery of  
the caves and the relics it held was probably their most   
significant yet. It would finally give credibility to their past  
findings.  
It was the first decade of the 20th century. Valka Ishata  
and his twin sister Freya were the youngest of a number of   
archeologists working in the ruins of what was once the ancient   
civilization of Mesopotamia. The deserts of the Sahara and its   
pyramids had been fielding fantastic historical finds. Pharaohs and   
their mummified remains had been the talk of universities for quite   
some time. The British sent their most promising scholars to these   
buried treasure to categorize and classify.   
The twins were half-British, their mother's Indian   
heritage revealed in their darker skin and hair. They had never  
known their British father, who was a high ranking officer in  
the military. Their rare meetings with him were always  
uncomfortable and perfunctiatory. Their knowledge of him was mostly  
from their mother, who said he was a kind man. At the least, he  
always provided for his mixed family. They lived in an ornate   
residence just outside the city of Bombay.   
India was one of the richest colonies of the British at  
that time. The Lords in London became more and more wealthy off  
the fine silks, tea, and other goods brought from the country for  
trade. Unfortunately, it treated the population horribly. Rebellions  
arose often, with the superior British troops smacking down the   
natives.   
One such rebellion sprang out during one of their Father's  
infrequent visits. He and his troops were routed just a quarter of  
a mile from their home. Overcome by superior numbers, he was killed.  
Chaos rained, the now liberated Indians systematically destroying  
all every house of their former taskmasters, pillaging as they  
went.  
The young twins, not yet having reached their tenth birthday  
ran swathed in heavy garments to distort their features. Their mother  
kept repeating that everything would be fine, that their Father   
would fix everything as usual. Freya's hands quivered in his own as  
they heard the angry exclamations of triumph around them.   
They began to feel more at ease at they got farther away  
from the riotous crowd. Images danced in the young Valka's mind  
of their home being sacked. Gone, everything he had known  
his whole life, taken without a thought. He was angry, and  
most of all afraid. He wanted his father to come back to them.  
Night fell, and still there was no trace of any troops. Men  
drunk off fine whisky they had stolen ran amok in the streets. Afraid  
of staying out with her two children, her mother led them back to  
the remains of their house. "It will be easier for your Father to  
find us there," She hypothesized in a tense whisper. She was   
practically dragging the exhausted children along at that point. He  
never did understand his Mother's exact reasoning for returning.  
She must have been half-mad. Surely by then she realized what had  
happened to her husband.   
Their mother was of a mixed ancestry. She had grown up in  
London, not India. She spoke both English and Hindi flawlessly. Her   
parents had been wealthy, and as most upper crust woman of the time  
she had gotten a through education. Besides the normal classics,  
arts, music, and math, her interests also strayed to myths and  
the occult. Her only job of course was to marry well. Once she  
had completed that she took care of the household, the children,  
and pursued her own investigations into the unknown. When   
traveling abroad in Europe with her husband she often sought out  
the local healers, mystics, anyone who had knowledge of the   
so-called 'ancient magics'. She became adept in telepathy,   
telekinetics, distant healing, and herbs.  
Her talents were later passed on to her children, who  
she trained from birth. Growing up she taught them to open their  
perceptions beyond the physical realm around them, to take note  
of the spiritual and 'unseen' dimensions of the world. Perhaps  
that's why she missed the warning signs in her own country. The  
civil uprising took her completely by surprise, and she was  
unprepared for its consequences.  
Unlike many of the residences nearby, their's was  
still intact and not burning. It seemed deserted. Cautiously she  
led the children into the remains. The previous elegance of the  
house was shattered by the pillaging. Anything of value had been  
ripped out, stolen. Although the children had lived there since  
birth, nothing was familiar to them. Their precious memories  
had been torn from them as much as their material possessions.  
"It'll be alright," She kept telling them, or maybe it  
was herself. "Your father will be here any minute." He glanced  
at his sister, her dirty, tear streaked face. She had done   
nothing but whimper through the whole ordeal. Even at such a  
young age he wondered what his own face must look like.  
A noise deeper in the house stopped them. Sluggish  
footsteps, getting closer. Hiding both of the children behind  
her she turned to the main entrance to greet whoever would   
walk through the door. "What do we have here?"  
Three men, hulking masses swaying a bit on their feet.  
It must have been a trick of the light that shadowed their  
face's from Valka's view. He watched his mother pull the robes  
closer to her face, to obscure her appearance. She watched  
them silently, not daring to use a voice that was well known  
to them.   
One stepped forward as his mother stepped back, pushing  
them as well. He reached out for the cloth on her face, yanking  
it free to reveal her features. He felt her hands tighten around  
his shoulder. A strong shove sent both the children tumbling   
backwards towards the way they had came. "The duchess!" came  
the excited voice of one, using the hateful name she was known  
for in the village.   
From his position on the floor he could see his mother  
stand up straighter, readying herself. "Get out of my home!"  
She hissed through clenched teeth. "Get out or when my husband  
returns I'll have him hunt you down and string you up for the  
dogs you are."  
"Feisty." The men seemed unimpressed with her performance.  
"Your husband died a few hours ago. I saw his body dragged across the  
fields. I helped build the fire they threw it in. I ate meat  
cooked over his remains." The men laughed then, full of themselves  
and their victory. "Their will be no salvation for you or your  
kind, Duchess."  
To his shock his mother reared her head back and let out  
a wail he had never heard before. She ran at them blindly, clawing  
to get at them, thinking of nothing but feeling their flesh torn,  
seeing their blood flow.   
She was deflected easily, falling to the ground hard. Her  
face turned to his, a crimson line dripping down from her scalp.  
"Run," she whispered urgently.   
"No," he stuttered to her, and he could feel his sister  
clutching at him from behind. The men were looking at all of them  
and smiling as they advanced.  
"There's more?" asked the tallest. He moved towards the   
children. "One for each of us.."  
Something hard slammed him in the back, and he went down  
with a groan. His mother stood swinging a board wildly at them,  
driving them back before one lunged at her and caught her arms.  
Anouther tore the board from her grip while he watched paralyzed  
with indecision.  
Her eyes were pleading as she wrestled in their grip.   
"RUN AWAY!" Was her last strangled cry as she disappeared under  
the assault of the two.   
The words galvanized him. The dank fumes of the streets  
were in his nostrils. He wasn't aware of moving, didn't know how  
he managed to run so fast. Freya was clutched to him, having to  
be half dragged as she whimpered and cried. But he wouldn't slow  
down, wouldn't be stopped. He ran till he could no longer smell   
fumes of people, no longer see the fire raging through the streets.  
He ran till he came to the outskirts of the village where he   
eventually collapsed.   
Freya had long since gone silent, exhaustion finally  
taking its toll. He wasn't sure how long it took for the   
reinforcements in the village to restore order and find them.  
It could have been hours or days. All he could remember was  
staring up into the sky, the night sky, and watching the  
twinkling stars.  
"Theres Cancer," He whispered to Freya as he stroked  
her hair. "And over there is the big dipper. Remember what   
Mama said about it?" His sister was already asleep, not able  
to hear him though he continued talking as if she was awake.  
"The North Star," He said almost reverently as it  
appeared, shining brightly. "She said the North Star could  
be followed to the land of all possibilities, to a place  
where dreams became reality. That's where we'll go Freya.   
They'll be waiting for us there." His eyelids grew heavier  
as he felt the pull of sleep. But he resisted. "I want to  
go to that place with you, Freya. I want to go there now."  
Those were the last words he murmured before his dreams  
took him away.  
So that fateful day had led to them being shipped  
back to their Father's land, to stay with relatives unsure  
of how to handle such confused children. Their silence and  
piercing glare had unnerved their elders. Freya was timid,  
prone to tears and nervous spasms when addressed. Valka was  
the one who frightened them, nearly mute but walking with  
an almost angry aura towards anyone but Freya. Their  
education was as through as their Mother's. They drifted  
gradually towards archeology, allowing them to be alone  
and away from a world they wanted nothing to do with.  
  
"I'm afraid not," answered the voice. He turned   
slowly and stared in shock at the apparition in front of  
him. The figure's hair was white, his skin bleached. Like a  
ghostly specter out of a Lovecraft novel. "What was so  
strange?"  
Impossibly the figure moved closer, as Valka tried  
to become one with the cave's dusty walls. The pale form  
reached a hand out to brush across the carvings he had so  
recently been observing. He studied it for a moment before  
looking up at Valka and riveting him. "Do you know what it  
says?"  
Valka did not respond. He was too terrified to move.  
The figure went on. "It says that the way to the Gates of  
Eternity have been prepared. All that's needed is the person  
with the right key." The man's hand traced along the carvings  
and up the wall, leaving it and hovering right above Valka's  
chest. "The key to all miracles in this world, to salvation."  
One finger began to trace the buttons on his western  
shirt. It trailed down, tugging at each gently, unfastening   
them. Valka could not find his voice. Eventually the shirt  
lay open, leaving him exposed. One of the nearly translucent  
nails ran down his chest. "Your as pretty as she described."  
"She?" he asked, though it was more of a gasp as one  
of the man's nails trailed down his torso. His face was   
flushed, the other person's magnetism drawing him in.   
"Freya-san," he stated nonchalantly, concentrating   
on the lazy circles he was making.   
Valka felt another hand on his back, traveling   
downward. With a shudder he tried to break the paralysis he  
was held in. "My sister? Where-"  
"Shhh," the other figure whispered, bending down till  
he was directly in Valka's face, lips almost grazing each other.  
"Time enough for explanations later. Right now I just want to  
taste you-" His tongue flicked out and licked his open lips.   
"-everywhere." He finished.  
The moan that left Valka was frightening to his own ears.  
He struggled for a moment, willing himself to move, to push him   
away.   
His legs gave out from beneath him and he felt his back  
sliding across the cave wall. The other man's purple robes  
seemed to dissolve across his skin as he moved across him. "A  
dream," he murmured delirious with the touch of that pale  
flesh.   
"No dream, Valka-chan," the seductive voice corrected,  
rising above Valka's moans. Hands, legs, arms, all moving against  
him. He was left staring at the cave rock on his knees, crying   
out in pure joy as wave after wave of pleasure rushed over him.  
Then the white form rose above him, eclipsing his view.  
"Dagon," he told the spent man, as he sucked one of his fingers  
into his mouth. "My name, though you may call me Dagon-sama if  
you like." And then their had been no more thoughts, just that  
almost bruising pleasure.  
  
Valka's eyes opened. He was still lying on the carpet.  
The door of the room slowly opened. He watched it dispassionately,  
resigning himself to Dagon and his fate.   
"Onii-chan," whispered a voice.  
"Masaka..." hissed Valka, staring in disbelief as Freya  
stepped into the light. A green glow seemed to be coming off her.  
She kneeled before him. He winced at seeing her. Any skin that was   
bared was covered in lesions. They glowed the brightest.  
Freya raised one hand to the field in front of him. "Shes  
waiting for you, Onii-chan." Dagon's cage cackled with energy. "It  
would be a shame to keep such a beautiful woman waiting."  
"Freya..." he protested weakly, shaking his head in denial.  
"Its too late," she said, smiling even as more of her flesh  
dissolved before his eyes. "Give me your hand."  
"Iie." He denied, even as his good arm began to rise to meet  
her own. Valka grunted as he felt the pressure of her palm as it   
reached out and took his own.  
"Do you remeber the Northern Star?" she asked, not moving.  
"Hai."  
"Promise me you'll take her there." A tear ran down her   
cheek. "I want her to go with you in my place."  
"Onee-chan..." He moaned, trying to remove his hand from  
her grip.   
With that she pulled hard, dragging him forwards. Before  
he could even think of moving her lips were on his, a feather   
light touch. Then he was on the other side of the field, time  
for only one last look.  
"Saynora."   
"One-" and then another lime colored light coursed at  
him and he was gone, leaving Freya alone.  
She collapsed to the carpet, breathing raggedly and looking  
up at the ceiling. "I always wanted to be in here," She panted   
between breaths.   
"Onii-chan," she whispered, eyes starting to dim. "I see  
Cancer." Her eyelids closed. "And over there, the Star." Her body  
shuddered violently. "I see them... Onii-chan, they're waiting for  
me. Its so beautifulllll..." Freya trailed off, before falling  
silent.   
  
Michael looked again at the sleeping woman. She murmured  
from time to time, though the words were lost to him. He traced   
the curves of her body with his eyes, willing her limbs to move.  
Lying next to her on the bed, wanting so badly to wake her.  
Her rhythmic breathing filled his ears. So familiar. He'd  
spent countless nights in his other life listening to her sleep.  
If this was her, the woman he knew. Time changed people. And unlike  
himself, the difference to her was not decades but centuries, millennia  
even. He couldn't begin to comprehend what life must have been like   
for her, or the things she must have seen. Her thought process...  
His lips grazed hers before he could stop himself. His tongue  
met little resistance as it pried open her lips to entwine with his  
own. Shifting so he was almost on top of her, hands roving across  
her body, caught up in distant memories and desires. To hold her   
again, to have her there. It felt like... like...  
A rag doll. A lifeless thing.  
Michael pulled away abruptly. There had been no response  
from her. Not an eyelash fluttered. "Celeste," he pleaded,   
leaning next to her ear. Silence filled the room.  
He moved away from the bed, trying to put distance between  
himself and the intoxicating presence of her. His eyes swept  
the room, bare of illumination. He focused on the sliding   
glass door. He went over to stand in front of it, staring out  
at the night.   
The faint reflection of himself on the glass revealed how  
tired he was. One hand absently went up to his cheek, to trace  
a scar that no longer was there. He moved the finger up and  
down, imagining what it used to feel like.  
"Not in this life," he murmured, the bristles against  
his fingers reminding him he needed to shave. It took all  
his will power to not turn around and head back for the   
bed, for Celeste. "That's one thing I didn't carry with  
me from that time.."   
  
"Quiet out here," remarked a guard to his companion.   
"Nice for a change. Usually there's someone arguing in the  
streets." The other replied. They both wore the blue-gray uniforms  
of the palace guards. Normally only one guard would be stationed,  
but security had been doubled. "You don't really think he'll show,  
do you?"  
The 1rst man scoffed at his companion. "It'd be suicidal  
of him to show up *after* announcing he would. What kind of idiot  
would challenge the entire royal army?"  
"They say," the 2nd continued, "that he moves like the wind.  
So fast, you can't follow it with your eyes." He looked out into the  
night. "They also say, that he was the only one to survive the hit  
4on that shrine we took out. Some believe that he's bestowed with the  
power and speed of a God."  
"Foolishness." The guard shook his head. "Its just another  
disturbed worshiper whose too stupid to go underground after getting  
lucky. I'll show him how wrong he is with my blade." He put a hand  
on the hilt of his sword to emphasize that point.  
"Who will you show that too?" A voice called out into the   
night.   
The two men drew their swords, gazed out at the figure whom  
stood in the darkness. They could see nothing. "Who goes there?"  
The 1rst guard asked warily.  
The man started walking forward at a casual pace. "Dead men  
don't need to know my name." came the ominous reply. It ended in   
seconds, before either man could react. Unchallenged, the man   
continued on.  
  
"He's been sighted entering the compound."  
"I knew we should have gone back to the city immediately!"  
"Stop him at the front! Don't let him reach the main   
hallway!"  
"Too late! He took out six men-"  
"Impossible! All of you, out!"  
"At this rate he'll be here any-"  
"Halt! Another step and I'll- AHHH!"  
"Your Majesty, gomen-"  
  
The man entered the chamber of the King, stepping over the  
last guard he had vanquished. He peered at his target, looking for  
any signs of fear. Endymion's expression was hard to read in the  
dim glow globes. "you're not so big."  
"Nani?" Asked the killer.  
"I said, you're not so big." The King examined him critically.  
"I expected you to be larger." The corners of his mouth almost turned  
into a grin. "Why, you can't be but 17 or more! I'm impressed   
someone so young could cause such destruction!"  
"I could say the same about you." The young man hissed in   
response. His eyes swept the King's face. "you're only a few years  
my senior." He brought his blade up to point at him. "And yet   
you've ordered more death then I could ever bring."  
The King's grin faded to a look more subdued. "So you are  
the one who escaped, the assassin... The Devil."  
"They call me that, yes." The killer held no humor in his  
voice. "Just another name, anouther title." He advanced a few  
steps closer before pausing. "But what's in a name after all?" He  
murmured. "Do you know what we called you in our sietch?"   
The King made no move to answer. "I'll tell you then.  
We called you 'Jiharo'. It means 'the great liar', or 'king  
of deceit'." The young man's eyes turned to one of fury then.  
"No matter what you do, the prophecy will be fulfilled! There  
will be a time of awakening in all mankind! You cannot stop  
the path of the righteous!" He was nearly spitting with hatred.  
"Through the teachings left by Toro-sama, we will be guided  
into the light!"  
The monarch seemed unaffected by the other's religious   
fever. "So the great God you all worship has a name, eh?" he  
sounded bemused.   
"He is not our 'God', not in the way you mean it.   
Toro-sama was a prophet, gifted with the sight. He spoke of  
the way to find the key, the meaning behind all." There was  
a reverence etched in the killer's voice as he spoke.  
"The key... The light..." The King's voice rumbled.  
"All of these titles for the same thing, some sort of power,  
correct?" He waited for no response. "Let me tell you something  
about names. You answer to 'The Devil', but I bet there is   
another as well."  
"Skylar," The assassin stated low. "Now knowing it, you  
will die!" He pounced, prepared to slice the King's chest.  
He was denied as the King sprung backwards, withdrawing  
his own blade. "Not so fast! We were discussing names." A low  
chuckle sprung from him as he watched the younger man's   
amazement. "You are incorrect on your name. Skylar is only  
what they gave you. Would you like the truth?"  
There was a clang as metal hit metal, swords clashing.  
"I don't need to hear the 'poison' you spill from your fangs!"  
He grimaced as the King blocked a blow from his sword. "You  
sense your death and wish to trick me! But I won't be fooled!"  
Endymion's right leg launched out, knocking him to the  
floor. He kicked the man's sword away from his sprawled form.  
"I don't fear you. If anything, I feel sorry for you." And  
indeed, his face did look remorseful. "You've spent all  
these years at the center of treachery, manipulated for a  
fool's purpose."  
"The truth," the King continued, looking down at him.  
"Your name, your heritage. They never told you any of it.  
You are Mikel; Mikel Atreides, heir of the Duke Paulus   
Atredies."  
"Nani?" the young man whispered.  
"You were stolen several years ago," he sadly informed  
him. "I've heard of the potions and mysticism those fools  
weave, but I had no idea how powerful it was. You really can't  
remember anything, can you?"  
"You lie!" The young man exclaimed, trying to deny the  
horrible feeling that was rising in his stomach.  
"I do not. You sense that its truth, don't you?" Endymion  
asked gently. "You never wished to kill me. Your skill was   
far below par when you attacked. Surely a part of you must   
remember your family, the times you spent at court." The King  
gestured to the cast away weapon. "Did you never wonder where  
you picked up your skill? The power that comes from being a  
noble born?"  
"Iie... Iie, it can't be true!" The young man cried,  
shaking his head to try to knock away his doubts. "I am   
part of the Sietch! The way of Toro-sama! I seek the key,  
I feel the light! I'm Skylar- I-" He began to visibly   
shake.  
"Daijobu," The King murmured in soothing tones. "Its  
All right. It will all come with time." He laid a strong hand  
on the other's trembling shoulder. "You will not be blamed  
for things you had no control over. With help-"  
"ARRAHGAH!" The young man savagely yelled,   
somersaulting backwards and picking up his blade. "YOU  
LIE!!" He roared, rushing forward. "I see the light!  
The golden light for Toro-sama, not you! I'll destroy-"  
Before his sword could connect with the King's  
neck, he was blinded by the sun. Or so it seemed. Golden  
light tangled his vision, eclipsing the room and everything  
in it. The young man felt the handle of the sword drop  
from his grip. "This light! This is-! This is-"  
He felt sharp pain slash across his cheek before he  
hit the floor, painfully. Dazed he looked up into the   
center of the blaze, the form of the King looking down  
at him. He was pressing a cloth against the young man's  
cheek, to halt the bleeding he'd made with his sword.  
"This was the light you sensed was it not?"  
"It was a lie..." The young man began to weep,  
for the first time he could ever remember doing so. "My  
whole life was a lie! There is no reason for me! There is  
no God!" He was in such misery he didn't even notice the  
blood that continued to flow on his face, despite the  
cloth. "There's no reason to live without the hope that  
comes from a God!"  
"Then I shall be your God," The King stated, trying  
to apply more pressure to the wound. "I have much to teach  
you, Mikel. And you have much to learn..."  
  
"Sir," came a voice from the doorway. Michael turned,  
pulled out of his memories. He watched the servant try to  
ignore the girl on the bed. It agitated him that Mikel   
hadn't called a doctor to attend to her. "you told  
me to come tell you when it was time."  
"So soon?" He asked bewildered, glancing at his   
watch. Indeed, it was nearly time for his 'guests'.  
"Arrigato. I assume the others have already left?"  
"Hai, a few minutes ago. Sir, are you sure   
you'll be all right here by yourself?" Again he looked  
Mikel up and down. He was a mess, having not bothered  
to change his clothes after running through the   
woods earlier.  
"I appreciate your concern. Please engage the  
alarm on your way out." Michael turned his gaze back  
to the bed. He heard a few more sputters from the   
man before a shuffling of feet as the door swung  
shut.  
Mikel kneeled at the bed, pushing Celeste's  
bangs off her forehead. "We have company coming,  
my dear." There was no response from the occupant  
on the bed. "But who should I send to meet them,  
do you think? The man, or the Devil?"  
  
=======================================================  
  
Ahem... This chapter is way overdue. Its been a nearly  
a year since I posted for this story. Gomen! I've had  
a lot of stuff going on in my life recently, been a  
busy little ecchi-grrl ^_^v. Hopefully, I'll get another  
chapter out soon!  
  
As always, thanks to all my buddies on e-group. Without  
you guys I would probably NEVER post. And thanks to everyone  
who e-mailed me! I've actually gotten some replies recently  
that made me decide to post this chapter. It wasn't   
exactly the way I wanted it, since I had hoped to make it  
longer and more detailed, but I'm beginning to think I'll   
*never* finish it if I don't get something out. As always,  
I'd love to hear from you reading! It motivates me to   
write ^_^v Thanks!  
  
Questions? Comments? Arrows?  
emporess88@hotmail.com  
http://www.geocities.com/emporess888/  
  
-Age and treachery will always overcome youth and skill.  
  
========================================================  
  
  



End file.
